


Title of Your Sextape

by sahnshine



Series: Seoul 127 [2]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Detectives, Doyoung sort of likes it though, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, He's confused, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Johnil being cute, M/M, Sort Of, bestfriends dotae, i dont know how to tag:(, idol cameos, is jaehyun whipped?, nah he's just annoying, tom and jerry doten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Doyoung hopes the relationship between his Captain and his best friend a.k.a super badass Detective Nakamoto went well.He can't say the same thing concerning his relationship-- no, rivalry between him and Detective Stupidly Perfect Jung Jaehyun.Between trying to win a bet against Jaehyun, being his second lead in their biggest case yet and having long stake outs with said Detective too, Doyoung can't help but see him in a new light.--Basically, a Brooklyn 99 AU.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Seoul 127 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798162
Comments: 71
Kudos: 290





	1. Hello partner

**Author's Note:**

> i got too invested and too excited writing this happened. so hopefully it's pretty good hahhahaha, honestly this is self-indulgent but i'm glad you've decided to read it  
> enjooooooy :D

Tuesday welcomes Doyoung beautifully. As soon as he arrives in the precinct, he heads towards the briefing room to see the board. The score that settled between him and Jaehyun are still the same; 60 against 60, which means Yuta really did deliver his threat since the numbers are still the same.

 _Good_ —Doyoung smirks at the number, _I can’t wait to win_. He can already imagine Jaehyun’s sad bread face, _ha take that stupid dimples—_

“Good morning Detective Kim!”

His smirk fell as he watch Captain Lee enters the briefing room, smiling broadly as if he just got a raise or something. There were fucking springs on his steps!

“Too early for your optimism, Captain.” He bites at the Captain who was still smiling like an idiot. _Gross_.

“But don’t you want to know what happened between me and Yuta yesterday?” He whispers as he approached the table where Doyoung was settled, his big eyes were staring at Doyoung so earnestly and the soft smile on made him looked nothing like the fearsome Captain Lee.

The younger frowned, “Not really. I’ve decided not to meddle too much with you guys.”

“That’s a shame.” The Captain said with a disappointed look before another beautiful smile blooms on his face, “But—it went well.”

Doyoung’s eyes bulged as he leaned forward, nearly toppling over the table, “ _Well_? What _went_ well? What—are you saying you’re _dating_?”

“Now you’re interested?!” Taeyong asked with an annoyed expression.

“Of course!” Doyoung shrieks, “My best friends are dating each other!”

“ _Shhh_! Lower your voice!”

“There’s no one here, Captain, we’re twenty minutes early! Now tell. Me. Everything.” He said pointedly at his superior slash best friend who sighed but smiles anyways.

“What happened to being professional in working environment?” Taeyong teased, but the younger just sends him a glare, “Well, we've talked it out, and it went well. We don’t need the binder after all.” Taeyong grins.

“Wow that was a very detailed explanation I can imagine every single word that came out of your mouth.” Doyoung deadpans at the elder who was still smiling stupidly. He ignores the jab about the binder and laments the hours wasted piling up the information and timeline and scenarios. But oh well, everything still turned out okay.

“Now stop with the sarcasm. I really don’t know what else to say—we talked it out, we like each other, so now we’re trying for a casual relationship, but exclusive.”

“Uh-uh…”

“We decide not much should change just because we’re dating, we’re both _professionals_ and I’m his boss, that proves an issue but your binder found loopholes to ease the relationship, and although we made it quite obvious we love each other—“ Taeyong smiles brightly at this and Doyoung fought the urge to vomit, “—we decided to take things slow.”

“Well, that’s great! And the binder isn’t totally useless!” Doyoung cheered both for his friend _and_ the binder.

He knows his best friends very well, knows perfectly well that Taeyong still have not recovered from his last relationship and a serious relationship with Yuta means opening layers, upon layers of his personality. But Doyoung also can see just how much the two love each other so dearly, and he’s pretty confident about it.

“I’m so happy for you, the both of you, I really am.” Carefully, he placed a hand on the Captain’s shoulder, offering a small but genuine smile and Taeyong replies with another smile, a grateful one.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” The Captain replied, putting his hand over Doyoung’s. “And I know you’re sort of happy that our binder wasn’t that useless.”

Doyoung laughed in disbelief, “Of course I'm happy! We wasted hours _upon hours_ , Cap!”

“I know.” Taeyong smiled softly, “Now that you know… I was hoping you won’t tell the others yet. I mean, it’s very new and we’re taking it slow, so Yuta and I both decide not to tell too many people. Just you and Kun. But if anyone finds out on their own, so be it.”

Doyoung nodded along, it sounds fine to him, and clearly it doesn’t sound like they were both actively hiding the relationship, but he knows that both Taeyong and Yuta are actually very private person, a high contrast to Johnny and Taeil who shamelessly talks about their domestic lives like it’s the weather.

“Okay, sure, there’s nothing wrong with wanting some privacy—imagine the questions Ten will ask you.” he huffed, causing the Captain to chuckle. “Oh and anyways, I met up with Rose last night.”

The bashful and in love look on Taeyong’s face was gone and replaced by a serious look, the sharp eyes are back and the tight line on his mouth that made him look older are too. _Ah, here it is, the strict and fearsome Captain Lee._

“He’s clean, Cap, he’s always on his bartending duty in the mornings and singing at nights—he entertains a lot of people there and the bartender can vouch for him.” _Also, I trust him_ , but Taeyong does not need to know that unless he wants some scolding from his Captain. ' _You can't trust a former criminal!_ ', Doyoung can already hear a lecture in his head and Taeyong's furious gaze. 

“Well, I guess we can be certain that there is a copycat.” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Good morning Captain and my colleague Detective Kim!” Detective Jung said as he entered the briefing room, dressed impeccably as always like a model who had just done a runway, the smile was ever-present on his stupidly handsome face and his dimples are on full display which is cute as hell and Doyoung wants to punch _him_ or _himself_ for thinking it’s cute.

“Morning, Detective.”

“ _Jung_.”

“Kim. I see that our score is even.” He said, shrugging at the board. Doyoung smirks at the younger.

“Seems like soon you’ll be defeated by me. Say good-bye to your sweet ride!”

The other Detective mere smiled, “Good luck on that, _babe_.” With that, Detective Jung exited the briefing room to greet the others, leaving a sputtering Doyoung and an amused Taeyong.

_Did he just went to the briefing room to mock me?_

“That bread face! I swear—“

“Don’t you think you’re just being petty? Jaehyun’s a nice guy.” Taeyong said, clearly entertained by Doyoung angry squawking.

“He’s corrupted you too!”

Taeyong merely sighed, before staring at Doyoung with his most long-suffering look, which was a trade mark expression on Sergeant Qian. “No, Doyoung, I’m being objective. I’m your boss, and I’m also Jaehyun’s boss. Would it kill you to get along with a perfectly nice guy?”

“No he’s not! No one can be _that_ perfect! He can’t just be the son of a billionaire, an amazing detective by day and a finance analyst at night! That’s impossible!” Doyoung snaps. He’s losing his mind, the fact that someone can be so perfect and well loved by so many people while Doyoung had to fight tooth and nail to get a simple praise from his parents.

“Do you have a binder on how to defeat Jung Jaehyun?” The older deadpans.

“N—no, why would you say that?” He retorts trying to look anywhere besides Taeyong’s imploring eyes. He may have a timeline on when he will beat Jung Jaehyun but Taeyong does not need to know that.

“Does it really matters for you to win? I mean, I get that it's raising fighting spirits in the precinct but you and Jaehyun are way overboard, it’s bad enough that the precincts are taking sides.”

Doyoung had suspected this, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Captain, “Jaehyun has more money on his name than I do, if you’re saying this, and you obviously think I’m going to lose!”

Taeyong looked panicked for a bit before shaking his head to gather his composure, “No, no, _ahhaha_ , obviously not. I don’t care about winning or losing, Doyoung, just don’t take this seriously and don’t let this hinder your work.”

“No of course not—it makes me _thirst_ for work.”

“What were you betting on again?”

Doyoung grinned at the question, remembering his request clear as a day, “If I win, Jaehyun will give me his car.”

Taeyong’s eye pops up, “What—but his car is a porsche.”

“Exactly, and if I lose—which is highly unlikely, I’ll say yes to anything he asks for.” Doyoung smile. “We both know I don’t have a car so I’ll be getting one freely.”

“You’ll say yes to _anything_ he ask?” The expression in Taeyong’s face was dreadful, as if he fears the worse which makes no sense because he is going to win. “What if he propose to you?”

Doyoung does not understand the fixation of why people think that Jaehyun might propose to him because it sounds absurd as hell. They dislike each other, they’re competing with each other and Jaehyun isn’t nice enough to back down. He’s pretty sure Jaehyun would rather have Doyoung jump of a cliff rather then get married to him.

“People keep saying that, stop thinking about things that will never happen.” Doyoung frowned, wondering who was it that was putting the idea in people’s head before realizing something, “See, you’re doubting me. I thought the Captain will at least be neutral.”

“I am neutral! And I think him proposing to you seemed like the worse-case scenario, because you have to live with the person you hate!”

“That’s why I’m going to win! I still have one month!”

“I just—dear god I have to make a damage control plan in case things go south—“

Doyoung decided to ignore his Captain—he knows more than half the precinct has their money riding on Jaehyun’s name, and the only person in his side is Yuta who actually thinks the whole bet is lame but he does wants Doyoung to win. After a few minutes, the briefing room begins to fill up with other detectives, namely Detective Suh and Detective Moon.

“Well, congratulation on the same score.” Taeil smiles, patting Doyoung’s shoulder, “If you win I’ll give you some of my healing plants.”

Doyoung just nodded along, too used with the Detective’s odd behavior, “Wait—is that another name for weed?”

“No it’s not—it’s literally a plant.” Johnny answered from behind Taeil, a frown ever present on his face. “He’s treating it like it is his baby, he’s naming them.”

“I know for a fact you love Sana the succulent.” The shorter one hissed.

“No—my favorite is now poppy, the poppy.” Johnny said matter of fact-ly, before Taeil snorts.

“See—he acts like he hates it but he remembers all of their names. And there are about 20 of them Doyoung.”

Doyoung snorts, the antics of the two married detective was known all over the precinct, how the basically raised half of the younger detectives and officers—including Doyoung and Yuta during their early days. Now, Johnny and Taeil’s favorite babies are Jaehyun, Mark and Donghyuck. It’s basically a rite of passage in the precinct to be babied by the couple since they’ve been there before Taeyong and Kun transferred.

“How’s the adoption going?” Doyoung piped up, knowing that it’s been months since the both had submitted an adoption paper.

Taeil’s smile falls and Johnny sighs tiredly, well, not good apparently.

“We haven’t got any responses because they think our jobs are dangerous and we won’t have time for the child.” The latter answers, “Hence, the abundance of plants in our apartment.”

“It’s like a jungle now—I’ll just give some to you Doie.” Taeil huffed, slumping on his seat.

“You can have Chris the Chrysanthemum—he’s dying.”

“It’s a _he_ now, Johnny?”

“Hey—men can be beautiful like flowers, sweetheart, I mean-- look at you.”

Taeil reddens under Johnny’s loving gaze, and Doyoung realize just how lucky they are to have each other. Doyoung turned to face the front of the briefing room letting the married couple to have their moment, where Yuta entered along Captain Lee. They share a private smile before Yuta walks towards Doyoung.

Dear lord, the people aorud him are so in love it makes Doyoung feel like a shriveled up dying plant. Perhaps this was how Chris the chrysanthemum was feeling. He pushed his sad and lonely feeling deep, deep down as he addressed his smiling best friend.

“Good dinner?” Doyoung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as the older plops down beside him, still clad in all blacks from head to toe.

“ _Great_ dinner.” He smiles widely, “Thank you for your encouragement.”

“Anytime partner. And thank you for defending my score.” Doyoung grins back.

“If it had been you Doyoung who asked for the score I would’ve said no.” Johnny piped out from behind him, sitting in separate tables from Taeil but in the same row behind them. “But Yuta scares me.” He said with a shudder.

Yuta turn around to face the elder, a mesmerizing smile in his face but a terrifying gleam in his eyes, “You should be, Detective Suh. I do have a collection of katanas under my desk.”

“Terrifying.”

Doyoung laughed at Johnny’s scared expression while Taeil watched the whole exchange fondly. _Tuesday is really great_ , Doyoung decides, since Johnny and Taeil were tame enough not to tease him and Yuta’s mood is amazing all thanks to Captain Lee Taeyong.

Ten entered briskly, shoving some files to a startle Sergeant Qian before he eyed Yuta suspiciously, then Doyoung’s attention was shifted to the ruckus that was caused by Jaehyun, Mark and Donghyuck, laughing at whatever it was they think is funny which thankfully died down as they sat. So far, so good.

“Alright good morning, Detectives and Officers. Sergeant Qian, I trust you all have a well-rested night, yesterday?” Captain Lee asked, stepping onto the podium.

“Aye, aye Cap!” A collective answers was heard while Yuta shamelessly winked at the Captain who chuckled in return, causing Ten to turn around and eye him suspiciously.

 _Uh-oh, seems like someone has caught on_ , Doyoung thought, keeping his face neutral and looking everywhere but Ten who seems to shift his focus on Doyoung.

“Well good. Because we have grueling case today. Commissioner Choi just called in a case of a new drug called ‘Punch’, it’s been distributed around the whole city and we suspect that the Park Mafia Family are behind the drug shipments and delivery.”

“But sir, we have arrested the dirty ones in the Park family years ago.” Yuta speaks up, a frown marring his face because that was Yuta’s case. He was the primary and Doyoung was his second lead.

Taeyong nodded, “That’s true, but apparently they have other associates in Jeju Island who seems to take over Seoul. We caught the pack leader—but the pack still exists.” He explain.

“Well damn.” Yuta muttered angrily.

“That being said, you know a lot about this case, Detective Nakamoto, but you still have a chain of robberies since last week to be finished.” The Captain continued professionally as ever, which was impressive since he’s basically talking to his boyfriend. “I’m putting Detective Jung as the primary of the case and Detective Kim as the second lead.”

“ _Sir_?”, “ _Captain_?”

They both said simultaneously at once. Doyoung fixed Jaehyun a glare which immediately shuts up the younger, “Sir I worked this case with Yuta before—and you’re putting me _as second lead_?” He hissed.

“I hope this is not about settling your score.” Taeyong quips as he taps the board, near Jaehyun’s and Doyoung’s arrest number.

“No, of course not! It’s just I know a lot about the Park family and it doesn’t make sense if you put someone like Jung as the primary.” He argued angrily.

“As much as that insults me,” Jaehyun piped up, “I think Detective Kim is right.”

Doyoung blinks at Jaehyun’s statement, as he was silent for a few seconds to process the younger’s words and he’s pretty sure the whole room was surprised with Jaehyun’s answer, because that is unexpected as hell. Jaehyun, letting Doyoung have the upper hand? He's not actively trying to one-up Doyoung?

“Well, that definitely surprised me.” The Captain said, blinking at both his detectives, and yeah, Doyoung shares the sentiment. “But, regardless of what you want, this has been discussed by myself and Sergeant Qian. Detective Jung has been a primary on many drug-cartel cases from his former precinct, and you know a lot about the Park Family, that’s why I’m appointing Detective Jung as primary since the main focus is Punch.”

Yuta shifted from beside Doyoung, “You’ve thought this thoroughly, Captain? Detective Kim was an excellent second lead during the Park Mafia case and that gives him enough insight to the Parks for him to be the primary in this case.” He inputs, glancing at a seething with fury Doyoung warily.

“We’ve discussed this, and Jaehyun has more experience in drug busts, and this case needs to focus on the cartels, the distributions and shipments first before we take down the Park family once again.” Sargen Qian said.

“I hope you all agree to this.” The Captain said, looking at a seething Doyoung.

 _This is unfair_ , he thought silently, it’s not like the Captain never made him a primary, Taeyong does it quite often since Doyoung knows he’s one of the best detective in the precinct—but that all change when Jung fucking Jaehyun decided to transfer to 127.

There was a pregnant pause in the briefing room, surprisingly, no one made a comment or a jab, and all that Doyoung can do is stare at his Captain who looked like he was daring Doyoung to argue. And he does want to argue—he knows the Park family in and out, and to put him in second lead? And to have Jaehyun be primary over him?! What an insult. But for some reasons he chose to swallow down his insults and settles on glaring Taeyong instead.

“I understand sir.” Doyoung decided, crossing his arms and slumping into his seat like a petulant child. He glance at Jaehyun who was staring at him with a baffled expression. “Surprised that I agree so quickly, Jung?” He hissed.

The man blinks then tilts his head slowly in a considering manner, “Not at all. We all know you’re a teacher’s pet.” He smirks.

“You little—“

“ _Ooookay_ , with that decided, I have a case for Detective Lee and Detective Moon, there has been a string of jewelry thieves and I want you to look into it. And for Detective Nakamoto and Detective Suh, you’re going to look into a stalking case submitted by someone famous.” Detective Qian cuts in quickly.

“Someone famous?” Ten pipes in, “Yesterday we solved a case for SM entertainment and now someone famous is being stalked?!” He squeals, “My, my, do not spare me the juicy details.”

“Keep it in your pants, Ten.” Yuta scoffed, “And besides this famous guy is apparently lame enough to not scare his stalker away.”

Mark glares from beside Jaehyun at the older Detective, “Stalkers can be dangerous too, Yuta, like that one guy who was stalking the idol Kang Daniel—“

“Oh I know about that!” Donghyuck pipes out, “The police had to guard his house because it was so bad!”

Yuta waves his hand dismissively, “I had a stalker once—“

“ _You did?!” “What?” “Are you joking!”_ There was a collective yelling throughout the briefing room, including their Captain’s and Sergeant, staring at Yuta in horror.

Doyoung himself is surprised, but what is new. Yuta always had a trick up his sleeve.

“Yeah, then I invited him over, punched him once or twice, then showed him my collections of knives.” Yuta said with an easy shrug, “Pretty easy to solve a stalking case.”

“ _Fucking awesome_.” Officer Lee screamed from somewhere in the back, causing Yuta to wink at him.

“But that’s because you’re a certified badass.” Mark sighed.

“I raised you well.” Johnny fake cried from behind them.

“Remind me not to mess with you.” The Sargeant mumbled while Ten was staring at Yuta in amazement.

“Well, that was an inspiring story, Detective Nakamoto.” The Captain said with a soft smile, _ugh he’s looking so in love again_ , “Remind me to ask you about the full story.”

“Will do Captain.” Yuta answered back with the same besotted expression, it was so sweet that Doyoung wants to cry in his loneliness.

“Okay, that’s enough briefing for the day, dismissed.”

\--

Doyoung visited the archives to recover some files on the Park family. He drags it up to his desk and stare at the box containing the files that seemed to spilling over.

“Well—these are the files on the Park family.” Doyoung said as he glance at the desk opposite to him. Jaehyun’s desk was sort of messy, but not really. It has little trinkets and a family picture with a very boring monochrome color scheme while Doyoung’s desk was organized and color coded without any trinkets as if it was a bookstore.

The color difference was jarring and Doyoung itched to clean Jaehyun’s table from some peanut crumbs and coffee stain, and is that—is that a fucking gummy bear?

“That’s a mountain.” The younger complained, eyeing the files warily.

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the response, “We’ve been tailing the guy for a year, they are elusive as hell.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Jaehyun hums as he stood and begin to unload the piles, causing Doyoung to have a mini heart-attack because,

“Wait—careful, I organized that! Please be so careful, there are color codes on which file is—“

“Is evidence, and which file contains witness statements and also technical routes. I know you’re that neat, Doyoung, and I’ve read your files before to know which color is which. For starters, I know red is for suspects.”

“Oh… Okay… Good.”

Doyoung blinks as Jaehyun eases himself beside him, picking a file with yellow holder— _distributions_ , while he was still processing the information that was dumped on him. Even Yuta, his partner for five years, still can’t remember his file coordination.

Doyoung felt ridiculous to look too much into it, he realizes that his face was getting hotter by the second— _what is wrong with me_.

“Good—so, I don’t really need to explain to you about it.”

“Yeah, we’ve worked cases together before which went swimmingly, despite our rivalry.” Jaehyun teased, “Next month is the deadline—are you prepared to say yes to any of my request?” He raised an eyebrow at Doyoung who scoffed, remembering once again why the detective irritates him so much.

“Better buy yourself a new car Jung, because I’ll be getting your current car.” He taunts throwing himself on a chair while Jaehyun just shrug nonchalantly.

“If you say so.”

Doyoung picked up a file that was labelled Suspect identity, the red one, and flips it open, staring back at the face of the man that made Yuta and him lose hours and hours of sleep.

“So—who was the one you put away?” Jaehyun asked while still skimming the file he picked up.

“The head of the Park family, Samuel Park.” Doyoung answered, remembering the sleazy looking 50 year old something dude who had blatantly flirted with Yuta in the interrogation room until Taeyong had to step in and interrogate the old bastard himself.

“Then you capture all his associates?”

“Yeah, we did. The lists of associates are in the—“

“Blue file, I know.” Jaehyun grins, his dimple in full display and Doyoung wonders how someone can be so good looking. “Tell me about the Park family.”

“Too lazy to read, Jung?” Doyoung taunts.

“Maybe I just want to hear your voice.” Jaehyun smirks as Doyoung feels his face getting hotter, _again_. He coughed awkwardly while the other laughed. _The damned brat_ , Doyoung thought in annoyance.

“Then listen carefully Jung.“ He scoffed, “Most mafia are family based but not this one, well, it used to be but not anymore. Even though we call it the Park family, most of the core members of the family aren’t in the business. Exhibit one: Park Chanyeol.” He explained, picking a red file labelled ‘Witnesses’ and throwing a picture of the infamously handsome rapper on Jaehyun’s desk.

“He’s part of the family?” Jaehyun blanched.

“Direct line to Samuel Kim’s second brother, and since Samuel Kim does not have any children, logically he is the heir.” Doyoung continued, remembering the day he took statements from the confused rapper.

“Most of my mafia cases and drug busts are pretty basic. This is weird.” Jaehyun hums as he observed the picture of Park Chanyeol, “Interesting, though.”

“Yep, and there are mountains of it for you to learn about the Park family.” Doyoung grins sadistically as he shoves the box to Jaehyun’s table, causing the younger to groan.

“You know, because this is our case—let’s not put the point in the board.” Jaehyun said suddenly.

Doyoung simply raised an eyebrow and crosses his arm, “What—afraid that I’ll solve it?”

The other Detective frowned and Doyoung can see the annoyance bleeding into his handsome features, “No, obviously. I’m more experienced in drugs busts than you are, but let’s just solve this case together.”

This is not the first case that requires Doyoung to team up with Jaehyun, he’s learn to ignore his dislike for the other guy and focus on the case, which was surprisingly easy because Jaehyun is a great Detective and it was so easy for them to work on a case together.

It was a shame for Doyoung to silently admit that a case that was handled by Detectives Jung-Kim always went well. They solve it quickly and they work together so well it scares Doyoung.

“Right—we’ll have other cases anyways and if this is the Park family we’re handling, we’ll be in for some wild goose-chase.” He sighed.

“Why didn’t you press to be primary?” Jaehyun blurts suddenly.

Doyoung have been waiting for the question, “What—is it so unlike me to not press a matter?” He raised a judging eyebrow.

Detective Jung hummed, he looked thoughtful before answering. “Nope. You’re the most nagging person I know and I thought you’ll get to the bottom of why you’re not given primary.”

“Well maybe I am an awesome person who decides to let a loser like you be the primary.” Doyoung huffed.

“Me? A loser?”

“Yes you are a loser. And besides—as much as I hate to admit it, dear lord, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you do have more experience in drug-busts compared to me.” Doyoung huffed, “Taking down a mafia family is one thing, but arresting a whole networks of drug dealings? That’s your thing, Jung.”

Jaehyun was staring at him fondly, surprisingly silent after Doyoung’s shameless spiel. Gods, never again he’s going to admit that Jaehyun is better than him.

“It’s not so bad isn’t it?” The younger Detective asked, small smile adorning his lips.

“What?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Admitting that I’m better?” He smirks. Doyoung in return can only sputter, and threw him a crumpled paper in annoyance as the younger laugh.

“You—get lost!”

\--

Doyoung has handled three drug cartels cases in total. Two of it was when the Precinct was still ran by Captain Do, and one case when Taeyong was already made Captain.

Suffice to say that the last case had gone disastrously, even though they solved it, but it was bad enough to cause one of them flat-lining for a terrifying second in the operation table, another one of them on a murderous hunt for the cartel, and their Sergeant nearly resigning. So perhaps it left a bigger trauma on the Captain rather than Doyoung.

“I’m surprised you’re not pressing me to be primary.” Captain Lee said as he eyed Doyoung suspiciously. The air in the Captain’s office was tense and it looked like the Captain was waiting for him to lash out.

“Jaehyun has more experience. My experience turns disastrously.” Doyoung answered in a neutral tone while his Captain flinched, “Not that I’m blaming anyone but myself—“

“Doyoung—“

“Point is, Jaehyun can probably solve the case less disastrously since he’s done many drugs busts.” He added. The Captain stayed silent for a bit before nodding along.

“So it won’t be a problem at all, right?” Taeyong asked.

It’s a trick question, really, Doyoung knows. If he said Jaehyun being primary to his second lead would pose as a problem, Taeyong will call him out on his bullshit and force him to stop the rivalry between them, so Doyoung has to say—

“No. No it won’t, I’ve worked with him before.”

“Good. I know that too—the cases you worked together were always finished nicely, I’m counting on that.” The Captain said with a thoughtful look, obviously recalling the cases Jaehyun and Doyoung had worked on as a partner. “Just be nice to him Doyoung, will it really kill you to do that?”

No, it won’t kill Doyoung to do so. But it might give him an aneurysm or something.

The fact that Jung Jaehyun was so perfect he got everyone in precinct 127 wrapped around his stupid finger just rubs Doyoung the wrong way. Jaehyun’s only been in precinct 127 for 2 years and he’s won his Halloween heist, got adopted immediately by Johnny, had Mark fawning over him within seconds and Donghyuck backing up his every words, which translates into savagely destroying Doyoung's arguments.

He’s sort of dickish, but still nice. Which was infuriating because Doyoung can’t just straight up hate him.

“He’s dealt with many drug-cases, and his arrest number back in 97 was impeccable.” Taeyong said, “The Captain of his old precinct—Captain Minghao, he sings many high praises for him. There’s really nothing to dislike.”

“Are we really going to talk about my rival right now?” Doyoung whined, “It’s bad enough you chose him, _him_ over me as primary. Some friend you are.”

“I’m your Captain.”

“ _I’m your Captain_.” Doyoung mutters under his breath, earning a glare from the elder.

“See, this is why I like Jaehyun better, he actually respects me. You mock me! Me, your Captain! I should fire you for the amount of insubordination you give me.” Taeyong sighed in exasperation.

“I am sorry for my insubordination, my dear fearsomely amazing Captain Lee.” Doyoung huffed because he does not want to be fired, as he stands up and bow down deeply, causing the Captain to snort at him fondly.

“You know, if I hadn’t known you so well, I would’ve thought you’re in love with Jaehyun since you’re so obsessed with him.” The elder jokes, then laughed at Doyoung’s stunned expression.

“Sir that was the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me. Goodbye, you are dismissed.”

“You can’t dismiss your Captain!”

\--

Monday comes again rather quickly, and sadly enough there has been no major updates in the ongoing Punch case, nor the car robbery by Rose Bandit’s copycat. Sure, Doyoung solved some minor cases and help out a murder case handled by Taeil, but that’s it.

He’s gone over the case again and again with Jaehyun but they meet a dead end each time. And it was becoming harder and harder to spend time to handle the case with him because even though Doyoung has taken Taeyong’s words into consideration to treat Jaehyun nicely but the younger makes it really hard to do so.

He kept on teasing Doyoung and being so obnoxiously nice, and then next he’s making jokes about sex tapes. So yeah, it’s been hard to keep a nice front, but Jaehyun seemed to appreciate his blunt words and sarcasm.

His trail of thoughts was disturbed by a passing blur of silver with a squeaky voice—

“So—62 to 61. Congratulations on the lead.” Ten said aggressively, his accessories catching light and making Doyoung blinks as he stares up the other.

“Thank you, Ten…” He answered suspiciously, because it was very odd for the other to say nice things to him.

“Mhm, savor my compliment, it won’t come again.” He said, but then Ten didn’t leave, he leans on Doyoung’s desk and eye him suspiciously. It was lunch break and half of the precinct are still out, while Doyoung and a handful of other people are stuck with desk duty for the day.

“Right… I’m sorry is there anything you want?”

“Oh, there is a lot that I want—starting with you burning all your clothes.”

“Again with my clothing?” Doyoung deadpans. “What do you have to say for yourself, you look like—“

“A model, I know, thank you Doyoung.” Ten said, looking smug as hell dressed in a silver jacket with a loose black shirt and the tightest pants he’s ever seen, while sporting combat boots. His bleach blond hair was long and messy but in an aesthetic kind of way but there was no way in hell Doyoung will ever admit that Ten looked good.

He’d rather set himself on fire than admit it.

“I was going to say weird. Absurd even—how come the captain does not ask you to dress properly, you look like the perp—“

“And you look like a librarian instead of a Detective!” Ten jabs back, scooting over to Doyoung and jabbing his chest, “Why do you dress like this?!”

“I told you, these are practical!” Doyoung hissed, before staring at his own clothing. Loose dress pants, pale sweater and a shirt, _what’s so wrong about it?_

“Yes, it’s very practical to be unnoticed when you wear it, and also very practical to keep hot men away from you, tell me, are you a virgin?”

“I’m not a virgin!” Doyoung cried, before realizing he’s being so loud that half of the perp and the workers were staring at him oddly.

“ _Stop telling lies Doyoung_!” Johnny hollered from his desk, looking mildly amused at his outburst.

“Ignore the gigantisaurus.” Ten cuts in, placing both his hands on Doyoung’s cheek to face him, his thin wiry fingers squishing his face, “You must be so tired with my taunting—I have an offer for you.”

Doyoung slaps Ten’s hand away before glaring at the elder, “What is it?”

“What is going on between Captain and Detective badass?” He asked, glancing at the closed door of the Captain’s office, Doyoung followed Ten’s line of sight and he can see from the window that Yuta and Taeyong were sitting next to each other on the couch.

“A conversation.” He answered.

“Stop playing dumb!” Ten hissed, he continued to eye the two and wiggles his eyebrow suggestively, “I can sense their deep, and heavy, sexual tension—“

“Disgusting, Ten.” Doyoung huffed, pushing the assistant away, “Whatever’s happening between them is none of our business, and you can ask the Captain himself if you’re so curious.” Doyoung snaps, focusing back on the files he was color coding.

“But Doyoung, you must know something!” Ten whined, clinging onto his arms.

“I know a lot of things—I get perfect marks on every of my tests.” He replies smugly, while Ten glares at him.

“Nerd.”

“I am.” He deadpans, he’s accepted the fact that he’s a nerd long enough to agree to it. The assistant groans once again, sitting on the chair beside Doyoung that was reserved for perp.

“Will you please tell me?” He begs.

Doyoung wants to laugh at the desperate look on Ten’s face, but settles for a question instead, “Why don’t you ask Sarge? He seemed to know more than I do.”

“Yeah, but I’m a weak-ass bitch when it comes to Sarge, we all know this!” He moaned sadly, putting his forehead on the table, “It’s his eyes—no, it’s his jawline—wait, it’s his everything. He does not understand the power he holds over me.”

Doyoung ignored Ten’s whining in favor of staring said Sergeant who was interviewing a man in his desk. “Maybe it’s because you never met someone who is very nice and not afraid to call out your bullshit.”

“You and Yuta call out my bullshit.”

“Yeah, but we’re not nice. I’m petty as hell and Yuta is mean.”

Ten looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “True shit.” He decides, and focuses on the Sergeant. “See—look at him, he’s so nice. He doesn’t even belief the rumors I spread about you being in love with Jaehyun—“

“You _what_ —“

“He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body! He even came to my dance group concert!” Ten laments, “How can someone be so… so nice!”

Doyoung did not expect the day to go like this. He did not expect Ten, the assistant with the sharpest tongue to bitch and moan about the super duper nice Sergeant. Never in a million year he expects Ten to open up to him, but then again they are friends despite their passive-aggressive banters.

But another information made his brain halt.

“So it was _you_!” Doyoung shouts, jabbing a finger to Ten.

“Was me?”

“You were the one spreading rumors about me and Jaehyun!” He whispers, afraid that someone might hear. Ten’s eye widen before a smirks settles on his face.

“Damn right. How are you loving it?”

“I'm hating it!” Doyoung snaps.

“I know, and that’s why I’m doing it sister.” Ten laughed, “Doyoung, dear, this… _this_ is what you get when you don’t tell me the truth.”

“But I have nothing to tell!” Doyoung groaned.

Ten stood tall and clasped his hands together, staring up to the ceiling dramatically, “The devil might need the four horseman of apocalypse but ever since I walked the earth—the devil will retire the throne in hell just for me. And now you have the personal experience of me being a thorn on your side for quite sometimes unless…”

“You can just go and ask them if you’re so desperate!” Doyoung hissed. “Stop with the rumors!”

“You see this Doyoung, it’s annoying right? And you’re not even in front of the gates of hell yet, my dear.”

“Fine, I’ll just start rumors about you and—and Sergeant Kun!”

“I’ll be glad if you start it up. As if people would believe that, I’m Ten, sweetheart, I don’t do crushes and feelings.” He said disdainfully.

 _Ha, funny enough that’s what Yuta said but look where he is now_ , Doyoung thought, peeking the Captain’s office, _probably on Taeyong’s lap_ , he shudders in disgust.

“Maybe I should just try to set you up on a date with Sarge to shut you up. Then you’ll understand how lovely it is to have some semblance of privacy in your life.” He snaps angrily, to which Ten just laughed.

“Oh god, I played you like a cheap violin!” Doyoung clenches his fist so he won’t strangle the annoying assistant, “You’re not a good match-maker, Doyoungie, but you’ll be a good librarian.” He smirks.

If only he knew the lengths that Doyoung went through to ensure Yuta and Taeyong ends up together, god, setting up Ten with Kun would be a piece of cake but Doyoung thinks he didn’t want his beloved Sergeant to suffer the human disaster called Ten.

“Just wait for it Kim, one of these days I will crack you.”

Doyoung screams in frustration, “There is nothing to crack! Just ask Captain Lee himself if you’re so curious!” He snaps.

“Toodles!”

\--

Doyoung decides that monday ends _disastrously_ , with no leads on the Punch case and Ten annoying the shit out of him while both Captain Lee and Yuta were blissfully unaware of his predicament.

He understands that the both of them weren’t actively hiding their relationship—but Taeyong did asked Doyoung not to tell anyone about it yet, so he kept his mouth shut, and apparently Ten hasn’t got the balls to ask the Captain who is his superior, Sergeant Qian who he’s lusting on, nor Yuta who won’t think twice before strangling him. Naturally he comes for _Doyoung the Disrespected_ , name courtesy of Donghyuck.

He slams the drawer in his desk angrily, rattling his whole desk and Jaehyun’s since the other made a noise of surprise and now they’re staring at each other with Doyoung shamelessly scowling.

“You okay?” Jaehyun called, eyeing Doyoung curiously.

“Fine.” He snaps.

The other Detective flinched at his tone, “Clearly you aren’t, Detective Kim.” He said, leveling Doyoung with a tired gaze. “I understand you’re frustrated that we haven’t got any lead, believe me, I’m as annoyed as you are.”

 _Not only that, you’re not being bugged by an annoying wiry twink who calls himself an assistant_ , Doyoung wants to snap, recalling the times Ten had drop by his table just to annoy the hell out of him, but that’s no use, because Jaehyun finds Ten _entertaining_.

“It sucks. This sucks.” Doyoung complained, shoving his files away and eyeing it angrily. “We’re stuck.”

“Our shifts are nearly over, who knows what tomorrow will bring.” Jaehyun said with a tight fake-ass smile, trying to look optimistic but Doyoung can see the annoyance bleeding through his gaze.

“Stop with the optimistic bullshit, I know you want to frown.” He hissed.

Jaehyun looked startled, but then he chuckled, a genuine smile is back and Doyoung felt satisfied that the other has dropped his forced content look.

“That’s better.” He hummed.

“Thank you for calling me out on my bullshit.” Jaehyun grinned.

“The pleasure is all mine, Detective Jung.”

Jaehyun settles back on his chair, the smile was gone and now he looked honest to god tired. Doyoung noticed the dark circles under his eye, causing him to look older than his age, and even so he still looked terribly handsome that Doyoung felt embarrassed for staring. _What the hell_.

“Have you been staying up all night? I’m pretty sure there aren’t any leads yet on the case.” He asked before he can stop himself, he can’t help but nag and be concerned. That’s just how he was wired.

“I’m helping my father with the company.” He waved his hand dismissively, eyes trained on the file he probably have read multiple times.

 _Right silly me_ , Doyoung forgot that Jaehyun was still technically the heir of one of the biggest company in Korea, the Jung Enterprise.

“How do you work two things at once? We’re busy enough with our Detective work.” He asked curiously. Doyoung barely gets enough sleep on a good day, and on a busy day he’ll get some sleep if he’s lucky.

“I pile all the company stuff on weekends—it’s not much but enough to keep me busy, my brother usually helps out but he’s busy with mid-terms.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Now my father wants me to be more involved. He thinks that this is just a phase.” Jaehyun explained, gesturing the precinct.

“This?”

“Being a detective.”

Doyoung snorts at his answer. Obviously, it was not just a phase. He’s seen Jaehyun work. He has seen how invested he was on a case and how angry he was if a victim was hurt. Doyoung might not like Jaehyun much, but he respects Jaehyun’s passion as a police officer.

“It’s obviously not.” Doyoung said, “Pretty sure everyone knows that.”

“I know, I can’t believe he said that, and my whole family agree with him!” He huffed, “But I can’t argue with him.”

Doyoung frowned, “Why not? Because he’s your dad?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun answered, levelling him with an annoyed look, “Because he is my father, and he has raised me and given me things I needed and he’s always wanted me to be the heir to the company.” Before finally he sighed, slumping on his seat and dropping his files on the table. “Why am I even telling you this…”

Doyoung has a lot of scalding things to say regarding the answer, but Jaehyun seemed tired enough to pick an actual fight with him if he had pushed, so he swallows down the speech he’s about to make. Besides, the younger does not seemed too keen to be sharing the information to him.

He bit his lip, thinking of what to say, then as he glance at Jaehyun’s troubled expression something in him melts—he felt bad. The younger looked so down and tired which was rare. And—are his eyes glistening with tears?!

Doyoung took a deep breath to prepare himself for a word dump, _I can’t believe the kicked-puppy look on Detective Jung fucking Jaehyun will be my weakness_.

“Well, despite what your father said, and despite our on-going rivalry, I think you’re a pretty good detective—not better than me obviously, you’re hard-working and passionate. That’s definitely not a phase.” Doyoung decides after a bit.

Immediately, the young Detective straightened up, looking at Doyoung in surprise and perhaps awe, he’s not quite sure. Those warm dark eyes were staring at Doyoung intently, as if he was something else, and it was intense enough to cause the Detective to shift uncomfortably under the gaze.

“Um… Did I say something wrong?” Doyoung starts, causing the latter to blink, realizing he’s been staring for far too long.

“Uh, no, obviously not—I, uh, thanks.” He stumbled with his words, eyes still on Doyoung and he can see the tips of Jaehyun’s ear was turning red. _Adorable_.

“What cat got your tongue?” Doyoung teased, causing the other to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his neck.

“No, no, just—you always surprise me.” Jaehyun laughed, the tips of his ear were getting redder by the second.

The comment made a laugh came out of Doyoung too because— _me? Surprising? How unlikely_ , Doyoung knows he’s one of the most basic and boring person in the precinct, if not the whole Seoul.

“Me? Surprising? No one—“

“Is this wedding bells I’m hearing?” Mark hollered, pushing himself near their desk, still seated on the chair, allowing him to move lazily around.

 _What the hell_ —

“You might need hearing aids Mark, because I hear nothing but the cries of their future babies!” Detective Suh replied as he rolled over next to Mark in his chair.

“Did you rolled all the way from your desk Johnny?” Doyoung sighed, eyeing the battered chair before sparing a glance at Jaehyun who looked cross between annoyed and embarrassed, and to his surprise still turning red.

“It’s nothing! One time, Taeil and I rolled down to buy the hotdog across the street.” He bragged, “I roped him up into a bet, I thought I could win once against the love of my life but no, he still won and I had to buy him a Harry Potter book set!” Johnny pouted, before swerving around to bump Jaehyun’s chair.

“Were the both of you making up? Are you finally over your rivalry? Does that mean we can be the Terrifying Trio? Am I the best man?” Mark rambled, clinging to Doyoung’s arm with his big eyes staring at Doyoung’s confused face.

“What—“

“We’re not—“, Jaehyun paused, looking thoughtful before continuing. “I’m just fraternizing with the enemy.” Then he _winks_ at Doyoung.

Ah, here it was, the smug and well-mannered, super nice, perfect yet annoying Detective Jaehyun Jung. Doyoung replies the wink with a glare, and to his surprise Jaehyun smiled at him—the genuine smile with dimples that clearly says _thanks_.

 _My god_ , Doyoung can feel himself blush.

“ _Fraternizing_ , huh?” Johnny piped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, fraternizing! Get lost, Detective Suh!” Doyoung huffed, standing up to roll the elder away.

“Is fraternizing a new word for flirting? Wait, are you mad I ruined your time with Jaehyun? See—stop with the rivalry thing, we all know you like him!” Johnny said with a mischievous glance to Doyoung who was pushing his chair away.

“I do not! Why do people keep saying that?” He snaps in annoyance.

Because he does not. Jaehyun might be good looking, Doyoung’s not dumb, he’s got perfectly well-functioning eyes, thank you very much! But that was it. Sure he’s starting to be nicer to Jaehyun but that’s because he respects the other as a Detective. That’s it!

“Taeil please collect you husband.” Doyoung huffed, dumping Johnny on Taeil’s desk.

“Hey babe.” Johnny grinned, casually pecking Taeil’s cheek who was unfazed at all.

“What do I say about disturbing the kids?” The Detective said, barely glancing at Johnny, eyes trained on the paperwork in front of him.

“Uh… don’t stop?” Johnny fidgets, unsure.

God, it was hilarious just how much Taeil has power over the almighty Johnny. Doyoung wants to laugh at the terrified expression on Johnny’s face, but he decides to leave the couple, marching back to his desk.

Mark was still on his chair, talking rapidly to Jaehyun who just stares at the younger with amusement and wonder. Yeah, Doyoung gets it, Mark has that magic that makes you soft for him.

“What are you telling Jaehyun, Mark?” He asked, sitting back on his chair.

The younger swerves his seat, smiling at Doyoung brightly as if he didn’t just work a murder case earlier that day, “I told him that it was amazing he’s working two jobs! I can barely do one job!”

Immediately he smiled at the younger who continued his ramblings, thankful that someone shares the sentiment. Jaehyun seemed to be flattered with all the praises that Mark sung, he can see the smile on the Jaehyun’s face was genuine. He didn’t notice he was staring at Jaehyun for far too long until the younger caught his eye, smirking.

“Something caught your eye, Detective Kim?” He teased.

Doyoung bit his lip to stop himself from cursing at the younger and stare at Jaehyun instead, eyeing him from head to toe. Even in a worn out white dress shirt with its sleeve rolled to his fore arms and his tie askew, he looked like a model.

Before he can say anything, Jaehyun leaned forward on his desk, highlighting his well-toned arms— _oh god_. In his peripheral vision, Doyoung can see Mark was staring at them with wide eyes while muttering a string of ‘ _ohmygodohmygodohmygod’_.

“Now cat got your tongue?” He said, staring straight into Doyoung’s eye.

The latter can only gulp. Is this how Jaehyun interrogates his perps? Is this how he got them to confess? Using his stupidly handsome face and husky voice?

He can’t believe he went from consoling Jaehyun to the other intimidating? Antagonizing? _Annoying_ him like this. Shit really did escalated quickly.

“Detective Kim?” Jaehyun asked again, eyes still locked on him while Doyoung’s mind were trying to make sense why he’s so embarrassed and so, so hot right now. It’s like his face is on fire.

“Why are you like this?!” Doyoung screeched instead, causing Jaehyun to lean back and let out a full blown laugh that he’s probably crying. He fumes in annoyance and glares at Mark who looked disappointed. Good, at least someone’s annoyed just like him.

“Your face was, so, so—“

Jaehyun was still howling with laughter, _good, choke on your goddamn laugh Jung,_ Doyoung thought angrily.

“What, so embarrassing? I know I have a stupid face, Ten always reminds me almost everyday!” He snaps while Jaehyun was shaking his head, his face panicking for a moment as he mutters _No, no, no that’s not what I meant_ , but Doyoung’s too annoyed. “I was consoling you and next you’re being, you’re being—“

“What, too hot to handle, Detective Kim?” Jaehyun asked with a grin at him, finally catching his breath.

“It’s weird and awkward!” Doyoung blurts.

“ _It’s weird and awkward_ , title of your sex tape.” Jaehyun cuts in, causing Mark to howl in laughter and Doyoung to just glare.

“I thought we were having a moment, but I knew you couldn’t last.” He crossed his arms.

“ _I thought we were having a moment, but I knew you couldn’t last_ , title of your—“, Mark pointed both of them, “--sex tape!” Before he laughed again.

Jaehyun continued to laugh while Doyoung tries to swallow down his embarrassment. In the end he just sighed before fixing the youngest of the three a glare,

“Shut up Mark.”

\--


	2. Stake out or Date night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung wonders if he can survive four long nights stuck in a police car with Jung fucking Jaehyun.
> 
> Apparently, he survives and some things are put into persepective.
> 
> And yay! They got a lead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word dump from me, i hope you enjoy reading, forgive me for any mistakes :')

Stake-out used to be exciting, but that feeling dwindles down with experience. The nights spent sitting in a car, a rooftop, or an empty warehouse were exhilarating at first, but Doyoung thinks he’s worked long enough in the precinct for it to be boring and tiring.

Or maybe he’s just dramatic.

Stake-out were usually spent with Yuta and cups of coffee and gossiping. Or usually it was with Detective Suh who always finds a way to entertain Doyoung with his stories from his early days in the precinct under the tutelage of Captain Do, or with Detective Moon who always brings his tarot card to do some incorrect readings, and on some rare occasion with Sergeant Qian who tells him many stories of his hyperactive nephew named Yangyang.

Now with the new Detectives, Jung and Lee, Doyoung’s not quite used to spend stake outs with them, because usually Mark and Jaehyun are paired with each other, but it doesn’t mean he’s never experienced a stake out with either of the two.

But to spend _four_ respective nights sitting in the precinct’s ratty police-car and freezing his ass beside _Jung Jaehyun_ was starting to get tiring. Or not. The 20 questions games are fun but the sweets he brings are upsetting Doyoung’s stomach.

“So, date night again?” Mark grins at Doyoung who was shoving some stuff into his bag. _Notebook, check. Healthy snacks, check. First aid kit, check._

“It’s a stake out, Mark, not a date out. We’ve done this before in an abandoned building.” He huffed.

“I know, and it was romantic! You baked me cookies!” He said cheerily, “But just imagine, sitting together in a car, under the street lights, that sounds sort-of a bit like a cute date.” He smiles innocently.

“Not when you have drug dealers around you.” Yuta piped in, then he reached down to grab something from his shoe, pulling out a knife. “Here you can take this.”

Doyoung eyed the knife gingerly, “We’re not going to eat steak.”

“No, but it’s pretty useful in case you want to carve the dealer’s chest if he’s not telling you anything.” Yuta winked, “Take it, I have five more on me.” Placing the weapon on the table before sauntering away.

“ _Badass_.” Mark whispered.

“Mark are you coming?” Yuta called out.

“ _Mark are you coming,_ title of your sex-tape!” The younger laughed to himself, still lingering on Doyoung’s desk while Yuta rolled his eyes and walked away.

Doyoung huffed and picks up the knife, “Jaehyun can have it, I know Yuta long enough to have these stuff on me too. Where is he, anyways?”

He looked around the precinct, looking for a certain dimpled, chiseled jaw bread face but was met with a cat looking bleach blond who has been haunting Doyoung’s days in the precinct.

“What are you looking for, Kim? Is it the Captain’s office? Did you see what I saw? Yuta entered and then door is locked and blinds are shut—“

“I’m pretty sure they have something confidential to discuss. Yuta hyung is dealing with some sensitive murder case—“ Mark paused, before cringing, “Ah man, that’s my case too, I should go.” He said nervously before rushing towards the Captain’s office.

“So Doyoung—“

“Ten it has been two weeks.” Doyoung said tiredly.

“Yep, and I’m prepared for a lifetime. I even have a planner for it.” Ten smiled proudly.

“As much as I’m glad you have some time tables for your future, this is getting out of hand—I should report you for place work harassment to our HR!”

“You think I’m scared of Jihyo? Nah, fam, she’s scared of me.” Ten winked, looking hella proud, and Doyoung isn’t really surprised. “Now, now—“

“ _Sixty-five cases_!”

Doyoung whipped his head to face the elevator, Jaehyun exiting it, still dressed in his pristine shirt and jeans, smiling smugly with his arms open wide.

“Two more weeks and you’re done, Detective Kim!” He said, looking at Doyoung from way across the room. Johnny appeared behind him with a goddamn confetti, and popping it over Jaehyun. Before the whole precinct cheered alongside Johnny.

“ _Jung! Jung! Jung! Jung_ —“

“Ten, if I paid you some amount of money will you shove your fist into Jaehyun’s stupid mouth?” Doyoung muttered in annoyance at the amused looking assistant.

“Honey, I’ll do it for free to be able to shove my fist into that pretty mouth.” Ten answered and he had the gall to look sympathetic. Doyoung does not need sympathy, he needs fucking revenge!

Jaehyun saunters towards their desk, waving his hand like some kind of royalty and Doyoung wants to wipe that smile of his face. “Okay, calm down folks! I knew you were all rooting for me but there’s no need to yell anymore, thank you for your support.” He said, and proceeds to walk to his desk and sits down.

“Congratulation Detective Jung. This Precinct is very grateful for your existence.” Ten commented, he glance at Doyoung, a mischievous smile gracing his face before latching himself onto Jaehyun, “It’s nice to have a good-looking detective to look at.” _What the fuck_.

“Uh, sure! Thank you Ten.”

“Just minutes to our stake-out and you still had to solve a case.” Doyoung hissed in annoyance, before realizing it sounded more like a compliment and not an insult.

“I know, amazing, right?” He grinned, totally unfazed with the fact that Ten already has half of his body _on top his lap._

“How did you earn that point anyways? That was Johnny’s case!” Doyoung whined, glaring at Jaehyun—or perhaps Ten, he’s not even sure, but he sure is annoyed by the way Ten is gripping Jaehyun’s biceps. He should head down to HR and file a workplace harassment complaint.

“Well—it was a joined case. I happen to solve it.” He shrugs easily, before grinning at Ten who winked back.

“Cool.” Doyoung snaps, “Now Ten, don’t you have a Captain to get back to?”

“No, Doie, I am basking under Jaehyun’s superior aura before I need to bug you again. Its fun right, Jae, when I’m annoying Detective Kim? He looks like an angry bunny!” The devil incarnate’s says.

“I have to agree,” Jaehyun said, looking wholly amused before adding, “It’s cute.”

Cute.

 _Cute_?!

Doyoung was torn between being terribly offended and embarrassed, but his brain ends up short-circuiting anyways because— _is Jaehyun… complimenting me? I must be out of my mind, the sleepless nights are catching up to me_.

“I… What.”

“Great! You broke Doyoung, thanks a lot Jaehyun!” Ten huffed before he crosses over to poke Doyoung’s cheek, causing the latter to slap his hands away.

“He didn’t broke me! I mean—how do I even answer that _insult_?!” Doyoung retorted, while Jaehyun raised an eyebrow but he can see the tips of the younger’s ear were red.

“That was a compliment—I called you cute. Or adorable. In return, you can say thanks, or ‘ _Wow Jaehyun, you’re so nice, you look so good too_.’ Easy.” He smiles, and Doyoung can only avert his eyes and wills himself not to blush.

“Smort.” Ten nodded.

“Whatever. Here,” Doyoung shoves a knife at Jaehyun who took it with confusion, “A gift from Yuta in case Ten annoys you too much and you want to kill yourself.”

“Doyoungie, I told you, all you need to do is just to tell me what’s happening between Captain Handsome and Detective Badass, and then I swear to you, to all the goddesses that walk this earth— _Beyonce, Rihanna_ , and _Taeyon_ that I will stop annoying you!” Ten said dramatically.

“Your existence annoys me.”

“You can just go and ask them Ten.” Jaehyun suggested, smiling brightly with his dimples on display, “I’m pretty sure they will tell you.”

Ten pouted, “That is a very great idea, Jaehyun dear, but I don’t think that’s a really good idea.”

“That makes no sense.” The Detective replied, looking puzzled.

“Come on, pack your stuff Jung, we got a dealer to catch.” Doyoung sighed, picking up his bag.

Jaehyun nods and does a bare minimum tidying—he shoves one pile of file into his drawer, and another pile into his bag, before putting on his jacket. Doyoung eyes the still there coffee stain on the table and the gummy bears but keeps his mouth shut.

“Done, all clean.” Jaehyun said happily.

“It has crumbs and stains.” Doyoung blurts before he can help himself.

“Yes, on my table. It’s for the ants, Doyoung, have some heart.” Jaehyun replied, before offering his arm, “To your chariot, milady?”

“Oh my god.”

Doyoung turned and ignored the younger, striding towards the elevator. Behind him, he can hear Ten laughing and Jaehyun calling his name.

“Be careful children! Doyoung, I’ll terror you through text massages!”

\--

“So—what’s your first impression of Johnny?”

Doyoung mulls his answer. He’s leaning sideways to the car window with his arm propped on said window to support his head while snacking on those un-healthy gummies that Jaehyun brought.

“Mhm—I used to think he was smart.” He decides.

Jaehyun grinned at his answer, his arms are crossed over the steering wheel before he shifts backwards to be more comfortable, “Used too?”

“It’s his business voice—“

“Oh, the one where he sounds like a commercial—“

“Yes, but then dumb shit came out of his mouth—“

“And the façade disappeared. Huh, same thing.” Jaehyun chuckled, “He gives me such fatherly vibes.”

“He’s like the beer uncle, really. Okay, my turn, have you ever had Taeyong babying you?” Doyoung asked curiously. Jaehyun, even though he’s younger than Doyoung, he is a pretty responsible person and mature, sans the moments he spends with Mark or Johnny, or when he’s trying to beat Doyoung’s arrest number.

Jaehyun looked thoughtful for a beat, before cringing, “Ah man, he did once.” Doyoung gestures Jaehyun to continue, “It’s that case—on my sixth month, I guess, in 127. I was partnered with Yuta, and we were chasing this guy through the street—“

Doyoung’s memory came back to him, remembering Yuta’s amused voice but horrified face as he recounted the case to Doyoung. Almost immediately he slaps Jaehyun’s arm repeatedly.

“You—stupid, _dumbass_!”

“What! Hey stop, stop!”

Jaehyun catches his hands and Doyoung aborted his movements since he can't hit the dumbass because said dumbass is holding his hand, also he's distracted when he noticed how _warm_ his hands are before pulling his hands free from Jaehyun’s grasp out of embarrassment, and then he remembers what got Jaehyun to hold his hands in the first place.

He punches Jaehyun's shoulder for good measure.

"Hey!"

“People don’t just _climb_ on top of cars to chase their perps—there’s a _perfectly normal concrete road_ for you to run on, idiot!” He snaps.

Jaehyun laughed at his reaction, “I guess that was my fault, huh?”

“You nearly _break your bones_.”

“Jokes on you—I did.” Jaehyun grinned.

“That is not something to be proud of!” Doyoung cried.

“Sorry?” Jaehyun offered, looking amused as hell. Doyoung can only sigh and lean back onto his seat. How can’t believe that Jaehyun can be as immature as Mark and Johnny when he works two jobs.

Doyoung sighed, before asking, “What number are we on?“

“Don’t know, I’m not really counting.” He shrugs, popping some gummies into his mouth.

“This is more a hundred question instead of 20 because of your curiosity. We’ve doing this for four days.” He complained.

Jaehyun just winked at Doyoung who scoffed, “I am a Detective, it is natural to be curious.”

“No, you’re just nosy.”

It’s been about five hours since they parked the car in the outskirts of Seoul, near the place where they had a tip of where the dealer usually sells, they’ve been there long enough for them to eat all the healthy food Doyoung brought, leaving them with Jaehyun’s unhealthy stash of junks. The three days before they saw nothing, sadly, but Jaehyun thinks that it was conducive because they get to know each other better.

“Right—what is it you want to know more about me?” He huffed, throwing a stray gummy to Jaehyun. “I’m getting bored.”

Jaehyun leaned back, putting one arm behind his head, causing his shirt to stretch and Doyoung can see the outlines of his muscle. “Well we can change games, but we obviously can’t play monopoly.”

He averts his eyes away from Jaehyun, trying to look away from his ridiculously ripped body because it’s making Doyoung feel hot and stuffy for no particular reason. “Fine, your turn.”

The other picks up the fallen sweets and pops it into his mouth, “Dunno—wait, when did you last dated anyone?” Jaehyun asked curiously.

He’s been wondering why Jaehyun hadn’t asked that question earlier, because a lot of people do ask him about it. The moment Ten laid eyes on him he had asked if Doyoung ever dated, which was insulting but Doyoung’s not surprised.

“Before Captain Lee, Ten, Mark and you join 127.” He answered vaguely, grinning when Jaehyun pouted.

“When exactly?”

“Hey, that’s another question—my turn!” Doyoung grinned, throwing another gummy where Jaehyun caught it with his mouth.

“Fine, fine. I’ll give you a real exact answer unlike yours.”

“Same question—when did you last dated anyone?” Doyoung retorted.

Jaehyun shifts his body to face Doyoug, smirking at the latter, “Curious about my love life, Detective?” He winks. The older flicks his forehead and glares, Jaehyun laughed at his reaction before answering, “I guess—five months ago? I’m not sure, my family sets me up on dates.”

“People still does that?” He wonders what it was like to be set up on a date.

“Yeah, they’re very invested for me to get married—probably because my older sisters are already married.” He complained.

Doyoung mulls over Jaehyun’s answer, thinking of his own family. His older brother isn’t married yet, and although his parents were always whining about having grand-children, they never press. Probably because they know that their children are as strong-headed as they are.

“You should tell them you’re currently not interested in anyone yet, then they might stop pressing.”

Jaehyun groaned, “Believe me, I have repeatedly. One time I brought Mark on a family dinner and asked him to pretend to by my boyfriend—“

“You _WHAT_ —“

“Calm down! There’s no reason to be jealous.” Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung really wants to strangle him in annoyance.

“Mark’s a literal child.” Doyoung stresses, “You could’ve asked someone else’s help!”

“Like you?” Jaehyun asked quickly, he surged towards Doyoung and grabs his hand tightly. His eyes bore into Doyoung’s and there was a nervous look on his face, but hopeful too. “I don’t think I have the gall to ask my Captain who’s probably dating Yuta to help me out, and I don’t really want to bother Sergeant Qian, while Ten would be unbelievable.” He explained quickly.

“Um…”

“You’re my last choice if it ever comes to it.” Jaehyun adds again, and once again the tips of his ears reddens adorably. “But also the best.”

Pretend to be Jaehyun’s boyfriend? _Yeah right_.

“We hate each other.” Doyoung frowned.

“Sort of.”

“Yeah, sort of.” Doyoung repeated dumbly, so lost in Jaehyun’s gaze. He averted his eyes and stare at their interlocked hands instead.

Jaehyun’s hand were larger than Doyoung’s, tanner, and more calloused. He shifted his grip and lands his thumb on the back of Jaehyun’s warm hand, and starts to rub small circles, before mulling over the suggestion. He’d like to help Jaehyun and free Mark.

Taeyong and Yuta could’ve been believable boyfriends but they’re dating each other, and the old married couple are obviously out of the question.

“I don’t think Kun will agree anyways.” He blurts, still staring at their joined hands. “And Ten—“ Doyoung snorts lightly, glancing up at Jaehyun’s warm eyes that was still staring at him, “He, _ah_ , I think he might scare your family.”

Jaehyun’s eyes flicks down to their intertwined hand before flicking back up to look at Doyoung.

“So… you agree?” He asked tentatively.

“Ugh—it sucks because I can see why I’m the best candidate.” Doyoung groaned.

Jaehyun laughed at his answer, “I mean think about it—I’m a pretty fun guy when we’re not having a bet. And besides I’m pretty good looking.”

“I never knew how a bread can have dimples.” Doyoung retorted, lifting his entangled hand to poke Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Just think of it like I was the last person on earth, wouldn’t you go out with me?” Jaehyun grins widely.

“If you were the last person on earth I wouldn’t be there, idiot!” Doyoung cried out, and continued to laugh loudly at Jaehyun’s surprised face. He clearly didn’t think this through.

“That’s smart.” He murmured, staring at a laughing Doyoung with wide eyes with amazement? Awe? Sparkles in his eyes? _No, nu-uh_ , being in confined spaces with Jaehyun for four nights straight were doing something weird to his brain and his body.

Doyoung’s laughter died down as he noticed Jaehyun was still staring at him with wide eyes. He tilts his head and scrunches his nose, before answering. “Well, if it comes to it I can just go as your single friend and explain to your parents that there’s nothing wrong with being single.” He offered.

If Jaehyun’s eye were sparkling earlier, it dimmed now. He smiled softly, not quite reaching his eyes and finally looks away from Doyoung staring at their hands instead. “Well, that’s a pretty solid idea.”

Slowly, Doyoung entangled their hands, he wants to whine at the loss of heat but kept his mouth shut and sits himself further. It’s too hot—sitting so close to Jaehyun and being under the intense gaze of his. Doyoung thought he was _catching fire_. But now, it’s too cold.

“So, _erm_ , it’s your turn again.”

Jaehyun blinks and regains his composure, leaning back and offers Doyoung a practiced smug smile, “Answer this truthfully—besides that you think I’m a great Detective—“

“Don’t push it Jung.”

“What made you give up Primary? I’m honest to God curious and I know you enough to know that there is another reason.” He explained with his arms up in a surrender gesture.

Doyoung pursed his lips and contemplates giving Jaehyun the full answer or just a simple one. It’s not something shameful, even though the whole thing was fucked up. They solved the case and that’s it.

“It fucked up.” He answered truthfully.

“No full answer?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, then he frowned at Doyoung’s pinched expression, “Shit—sorry, I don’t mean to push, just, I’m curious. You’re not obliged to answer.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s common knowledge really, most of the precinct already know about it—probably just you, Mark and Donghyuck who knew nothing.” He said with a shrug, “The case was fine—but it became an active shooting situation. I took down the main dealer after we cut of their source and shipments, but apparently he has some loyal followers.”

“Most of them do.” Jaehyun agrees.

“Well—after that someone came into the precinct, fire some shots and some of us ends up in the hospital.” He said.

“Damn.” Jaehyun mused. They both leaned on their car seat and stares at the street ahead. “Sometimes, I forgot how dangerous our work can be.”

“You should always remember that.” Doyoung said softly.

Their conversation finished after that. Doyoung settles on his seat and watch the sreets in front of him, his mind going a mile per-hour on the case, but also on Jaehyun. For some reasons he wants to glance to Jaehyun every once in a while and the feeling was bothering him.

He never thought that four nights were enough for him to really befriend Jaehyun.

“So…whose turn is it?” Jaehyun asked.

“Mine.” Doyoung says, “What will you ask of me if you win the bet?” He asked, turning his face to look at the other.

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, “What—thinking of giving up now, Kim?”

“Nope, just curious.”

Jaehyun looked thoughtful and Doyoung waits silently for the other man to form an answer. “Maybe—I’ll ask you to dress up in a satin shirt and tight leather pants—and take you out on a shitty date.” He grins.

“You ask me to dress nicely and take me out on a shitty date?” Doyoung hissed, “A _Shitty date_?” He repeats.

“Yep—I’ll ask you to dress up prettily like this guy I liked in junior high, who dumped me in prom so he can dance with the Captain of the swimming team.” Jaehyun pouts as he recalls the memory. “I was so bummed, man. They danced to my favorite song.”

Doyoung laughed in disbelief, he can’t imagine anyone _dumping_ Jaehyun. Sure his personality isn’t the best, especially when he gets competitive and hard-headed, but overall Jaehyun’s almost as nice as Kun, not as dickish as Johnny, not as childish as Mark, and perhaps even better-looking than both Taeyong and Yuta combined.

“What—were you dressed like a hobbit?” Doyoung teased.

“Maybe—or maybe because I’m just a bad kisser.” Jaehyun complained, “I mean I was probably 15 or something.”

A bad kisser? With those lips? I don’t think so, Doyoung thought quietly. “Well, maybe you haven’t got enough experience yet, Jung.”

“Well I do now.” Jaehyun murmured, before staring Doyoung dead in the eyes. He then turned his body to face Doyoung and leaned forward, putting one hand on Doyoung’s seat and another on dashboard. He lowers his voice before asking, “Wanna try?”

If Doyoung wasn’t blushing earlier—he is now. He’s full out blushing and Jaehyun isn’t even smirking.

“I…”

Doyoung stuttered, Jaehyun’s gaze had always been so strong, it sets Doyoung’s whole body on fire. It was too much. Quickly he averts his eye and he can feel Jaehyun advancing closer. Sadly, and unfortunately his eyes landed on Jaehyun’s arms over the dashboard and he can see his fucking muscles.

 _What the fuck_.

He glance outside and watch the dark street, thankfully empty. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest and Doyoung’s confused because he sort of wants to look at Jaehyun again. To feel his burning gaze that makes him feel things. But a part of him also wants to push Jaehyun away.

“Doyoung…?”

He reufsed to turn his face and stares outside instead. His eyes focusing on… on a guy.

A suspicious looking guy with a pretty suspicious looking bag.

_That’s the guy!_

“Jaehyun that’s the dealer! Come on!” Doyoung blurts, forgetting the building tension as he exits the car swiftly, leaving Jaehyun behind to approach the perp, wholly oblivious with the fact that Jaehyun was banging his head in annoyance on the car dashboard.

\--

“So… your name is Han Jisung.” Doyoung said, reading the file in front of him.

The squirrel looking kid in front of him nods. His eyes were big, and the Detective can see the fear in his eyes even though he puts up a tough front. Meaning, a frown and pinched brows, but there’s no hiding the anxious tapping of his foot or his eyes wet with un-shed tears.

“Yes. I’ve filled the form.” He muttered.

“Okay, Jisung.” Doyoung nods. Jaehyun was outside, after they arrested the kid, the other seemed to be oddly quiet. Maybe’s he’s just tired since they have been pulling an all-nighter.

“Is it—am I allowed to make a phone call?” He asked nervously, glancing at the corners of the room.

Doyoung grabs a juice box from the other unoccupied chair and hands it over to Jisung.

“Sure you are. After I’m done asking you questions, you can make a phone call.”

Jisung eyed the juice box suspiciously, but grabs it anyways. Then Doyoung offered him a plastic bag filled with cookies—yes, his cookies. The boy tilts his head but there was a small smile on his lips.

“You’re bribing me, sir?”

“No, I’m being a good adult.” Doyoung deflects.

“Look, just let me make a phone call, and I promise you my boss will come here and explain everything.” He said.

“Your boss?”

“Yeah—the main dealer or whatever it is you say.” He said, “Please?”

Doyoung is a weak man. He’s too kind, and he has a secret soft spot for children, and especially kids like Han Jisung who has big eyes and is on the wrong side of the law.

“Fine. I’ll give your dealer an hour.”

Doyoung left the interrogation room after little Han Jisung made a phone call. He entered the main office and searches for a dark-brown messy hair because Jaehyun’s been running his hand through his hair all night long.

“Jaehyun!” He called.

The man was seated near his desk. The night shift are already taking over their desk, looking hella tired and dreary, glaring at Doyoung for raising his voice. He smile apologetically and approached his partner.

“Hey are you alright?”

He noticed the dark bags under the younger’s eyes as he looked up at Doyoung. “I’m fine—just, catching up on some work.”

Doyoung frowned as Jaehyun gestures his laptop. Must be company work, he thought in annoyance. It’s already weekend so Jaehyun should be catching up.

“Get lost, please.” Detective Im Nayeon said, glaring daggers at both of them, across her officer Chou nodded, either in agreement or because she’s sleepy.

“Right, let’s just go to the break room.”

Jaehyun bonelessly followed the elder. There was no use staying near their desk and bothering the night shift. The younger slouches on the couch and Doyoung busies himself on the kitchenette first. Heating a cup of coffee—if he’s not mistaken, Jaehyun likes it black with two spoons of sugar. For some reasons, Mark always mentions how Jaehyun takes his coffee to Doyoung. He should thank the kid later.

“Here.” He shove the cup to the surprised Detective. “So, the kid said he’s calling his boss whose name is Chris. Sounds cool, right?” Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun nods, inhaling the coffee. “Thanks for the coffee. And yeah—Chris sounds shifty.” He nods., he still seemed… down?

Doyoung wonders what caused the younger to feel this way. He should be ecstatic! They just got a hell of a lead! Jaehyun should be cracking sex jokes right now. Perhaps it was the workload? Doyoung glanced on how Jaehyun’s eyes are already fixed on his laptop and he sighs.

The responsibilities he carries were a lot, he thought, being a Detective is already tiring and to help run a company? He can’t even imagine.

It must have been a lot of work, since earlier they were fine. Earlier they were—

 _Oh god_.

Earlier they were _flirting_.

Alarm seemed to blare in Doyoung mind, beeping loudly and his vision blurs as he recalls his conversation. He remembers Jaehyun’s burning gaze, their very close distance, and Jaehyun’s offer to try and kiss him what the actual fuck—

“Doyoung?”

He jumped as he heard his name, blinking back into awareness.

“You okay? Seemed like you weren’t breathing?” Jaehyun asked. A hint of worry in his voice. Doyoung turns and watch his partner—his very, _very attractive_ partner and nods hurriedly.

“Uh—yeah, fine. Spaced out a bit.” He said.

Jaehyun stares again for a moment and Doyoung thinks he’s going to combust. After a bit, Jaehyun shrugs, and focuses back on his laptop. Then, Doyoung sighed out of relief and tucks his stray hair behind both his ears.

There are a lot things to figure out besides the case, he thought. The nights he spends with Jaehyun seemed to change a lot of his perspective towards the other Detective. Or perhaps, his perspective didn’t change, it just got clearer.

He sucks in a breath and pushed the thought away. They’re on a case. An on-going case, and they still have a bet going on. He chanced a glance to the other Detective, noting how Jaehyun didn’t seemed to mention their weird flirting earlier. Maybe that’s how Jaehyun is—a big flirt. He did asked Mark to pretend to be his date.

If Doyoung’s heart decided to develop feelings for Jaehyun, so be it. It’s his own problem to deal with.

“Kim, a handsome guy is here looking for you.” Detective Yoo peeks in, “Pretty cute, but a bit too young for your taste, I guess. But I promise I won’t mention to anyone that you’re dating a jailbait.” She adds, winking before disappearing.

Doyoung blinks, his confused mind focusing on Jeongyeon’s words.

“ _What_?”, “ _You have a boyfriend_?”

He and Jaehyun both said in the same time, causing them to stare at each other. There was this troubled and annoyed look on Jaehyun’s face and Doyoung felt his heart squeeze, he must be so tired.

“No. Not that I’m aware of.” He murmured, before walking outside.

He sees a guy, standing near the elevator dressed in black leather jacket and black everything that for a moment he thought that it was Yuta. He had a flowy bleached hair and he was holding a paper bag. Doyoung approached him and before he can say anything Jaehyun saunters in front of him towards the guy.

“Hi, I’m Detective Jung.” He said with his most professional voice, “And this is Detective Kim, I believe you were looking for my partner?” He said.

Doyoung wants to roll his eyes at Jaehyun’s antics. He really just had to up him. To think that he might have feelings for this competitive dork.

“Yes, actually, I am.” The man—boy, really, smiled. His words were accented and there was a cute dimple on his cheek! “I’m Chris—Jisungie called me.”

 _Chris_!

“You’re Chris?” Doyoung blurts.

“Yeah. Well—my Korean name is Bang Chan, but most people call me Chris.” He explained, a smile ever present on his youthful face, and he looked nothing like a dealer.

“Street name.” Jaehyun whispered and Doyoung nodded in agreement. “So, I guess you’re going to the interrogation room now, Mr. Bang. We need to ask you a few questions.” Jaehyun said again, his voice relaxing.

“Oh yes, absolutely, lead the way please Detectives.” Chris said politely.

Jaehyun leads the way and Chris— _Bang Chan_ followed him silently. He bowed and smile to any officer looking his way and Doyoung is floored by this kid’s mannerism. He’s younger than Donghyuck, a dealer, and he has an excellent manner.

Jaehyun leads them to where they were keeping Han Jisung, and immediately as the door opened the kid jumped.

“ _Channie Hyung_!”

He literally ran into the dealers arm. After a minute of sobbing from Jisung and murmuring comforting words from Chan, the four of them were seated in the room.

“Minho was so worried.” Chan murmured to the younger, than he placed his bag on the table. “I brought cookie. As an apology.” He said with a sheepish grin.

“Channie makes mean cookie.” Jisung added. "Yours are good too Detective Kim."

“Right.” Jaehyun stops them before Jisung can go into a rant. “So, would you like to explain to us how you minors were caught distributing drugs if not selling them?” He asked.

Doyoung can see the spark of interest and determination in his eyes, noticing that the younger is gearing up and getting invested into the case. He spares Jaehyun a small smile before focusing on the two kids in front of them.

“Well—I wanted to start a secret network to sell some goodies, but it turned into a babysitting gig.” Chan deadpans, glancing at Jisung who’s clutching his arm like a lifeline.

“I can see that.” Jaehyun commented, the amusement bleeding into his voice. “Well—tell us more about your Network.”

“Right, so I have been running this secret store, we call it God’s Menu. Then I recruited some people like Jisungie here and others.” He said.

“The God’s Menu… sells drug?” Doyoung asked.

“No—the God’s menu sells a lot of things. We name many of our merch with something not their actual names because students aren’t usually allowed to buy stuff we sell.”

“Which is…?”

“Candies.” Jisung blurts, “We sell snack from Australia like tim tams, candies from Japan, and sometimes video games and phones. You’ve seen the inside of my bag.” He explained.

Doyoung nods, remembering the candies and other knick-knacks in the bag that Jisung carried earlier, but also a white powdery substance that may or may not be Punch.

“Yup, and we call it different things and we sell it with a much cheaper price for students. We study in a local school, there aren’t many rich students and truthfully there are still some parts of Korea that is still suffering from poverty. We just want these people to feel the same luxury by selling them these stuff.” Chan explained with determination

Doyoung shares a glance with Jaehyun before speaking up.

“That’s actually…”

“Sort of illegal, I know, I am sorry. I’m prepared to do community service.” He said with a solen look while Jisung complained beside him.

“I think Detective Kim was going to say admirable.” Jaehyun pipes, glancing at Doyoung who seemed surprise, before looking back at Chan. “We stan broke culture.”

“Yes, sir!” Chan nods ecstatically.

“Okay Chan, we’ll need a witness to confirm your story, so you’ll probably be detained tomorrow afternoon. Now, do you know anything about Punch? Or do you sell anything called Punch?” Doyoung asked.

Chan seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “We used to sell fruit flavored vitamins called Punch—like fruit punch. Recently, our supplier changed and after the new supplier we get high demands and we were asked to meet in weird places on strange hours.” He explained.

“It changes shape too—now they sell it in the shape of a powder. It’s weird.” Jisung said scrunching his nose in annoyance. “I like the gummy once better.”

Jaehyun glance at Doyoung, his look saying _that’s definitely drugs_. He nods in agreement.

“Who’s your supplier?”

“Well—I call him Jae, and that’s all I know about him.”

After taking more statement out of the two boys, clarifying that they did not know they had been selling drugs and the dealer actually stole the name from them—and trying the cookies that Chan bakes, which was surprisingly good, Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to call it a day. Or night.

“So, see you tomorrow partner.” Doyoung said.

Jaehyun slips his laptop inside his bag before sending Doyoung a smile, “We have day off tomorrow, Detective Kim. Are you that excited to see me again?” He teased.

Doyoung scoffed, “I have spent four nights with you in a dingy ass police car. I’ve seen your face enough.”

Jaehyun laughed lightly at his comment, then they both walked side to side towards the elevator, saying goodbye to the night shifts. They continued down in a companionable silence to which Doyoung is grateful of. Sure he’s excited for the lead, but he needs a good rest.

He wants to sleep and he wants to think of his budding feelings for stupid Detective Jung.

“Need a lift?” Jaehyun offered as the exited the elevator.

Doyoung glance at the clock, it reads 3 A.M.

He cringes and mulls his answer for a moment. He does not want to be in small space with Jaehyun again, not anytime soon, at least. The last time they were alone in a car, Doyoung nearly had a mental breakdown because of his sudden realizations.

“Nah, I’ll just walk. I need to steam off the adrenaline.”

Jaehyun looks disappointed before another determined look washes over his face, “You really don’t want to try and ride my car that might be yours?”

“Oh, so you’re admitting that you’ll be losing to me, Jung?” Doyoung teased, pausing in front of the precinct door.

“Nah, it’s just a trick to get you inside my car.” Jaehyun shrugs with a small smile.

“Then what, you’ll bribe me to stop taking cases so you’ll win? Pretty dirty there, Detective.”

Jaehyun simply winks causing Doyoung’s heart to lurch, “Not my kind of idea if I were to be alone in a car with you, but sure—after all, all is fair in love and war.”

“Well, then. Since you obviously have no good intention,” Doyoung said, ignoring’s Jaehyun’s wide pleading eyes, “I should get going.”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to ride with me? I mean—who knows what sort of thugs will be out there.” The younger reasoned.

Doyoung snorts at his statement and he tucks his hair again behind both his ears, “I literally carry a gun, Jaehyun. I’ll be fine, I promise.” He said, punching Jaehyun’s shoulder lightly.

Apparently, their four nights together had caused both of them to develop some attachments towards each other. Usually they finish their stake out just after midnight and Doyoung will drop Jaehyun in the precinct while he takes the police car home. If Jaehyun were to drive Doyoung home, he’ll be driving the opposite way of his house.

“Okay.” Jaehyun relents. His shoulder sags and he smiles tiredly. Gone was the sparkle in his eyes and he looked kinda defeated and Doyoung feels a bit bad. He flicks Jaehyun’s forehead, surprising the younger who looked mildly annoyed. He offered a small smile before saying,

“Get some sleep, Jae. You can work tomorrow afternoon.”

\--

Monday starts with their usual briefing. No new cases for Doyoung and Jaehyun, so they were assigned desk job and to follow up their lead.

“This, is Jae.” Jaehyun said, putting a file on Doyoung’s table.

“You found the guy? That’s quick.” He said, pretty impressed by the younger.

The younger Detective slides on his chair, spinning around childishly before facing Doyoung with a proud smile. “Thank you, after all, I am a great Detective.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at his antics, but he’s glad that Jaehyun seemed to have his spark back. He’s smiling brightly since the morning. Sure it’s annoying when he explain their lead with a smug face, and a business voice to the whole squad, but that’ really just a part of Jaehyun that Doyoung’s learned to accept.

“Come on, let’s get to the briefing room.” Jaehyun beckons excitedly.

Doyoung groaned, he hates leaving his comfortable desk, but he follows Jaehyun anyways into the briefing room. Inside, Sarge was already there, along with the Captain, Yuta and Mark. They seemed to be discussing their unfinished murder case.

“Permission to borrow the board, Cap.” Jaehyun called, before flicking the board where Yuta and Mark was sticking pictures onto.

“Jung, pause or I will _stab_ you.” Yuta snaps, slamming his hand on the board.

“ _Ooookay_ , no board then.” Jaehyun hurriedly moved a step backwards away from the seething Detective.

“Yuta.” Doyoung sighed.

“I’m sorry! I hate doing these kind of things, and now I’m on a roll since Mark introduced me to these awesome pins.” Yuta raised a pin that looked like a sword. “You know I don’t make scrap books, Doyoung, that’s your thing.” He said, gesturing at the board with the pictures of the victims are glued on.

“You can explain what you’ve found without the board, Detective Jung.” Taeyong said from where he was seated.

“Story telling!”

“Focus here, Mark.”

“Right, sorry Yuta!”

Doyoung watch with amusement as Taeyong stares at Yuta with so much fondness in his eyes. He looks so sickly in love that Doyoung might puke. He spares a glance at the Sarge who seemed to notice his wandering eyes, and shrugs as if saying, ‘ _I know, right?_ ’

Doyoung huffed a small laugh at Kun, before saying, “Right, well, Detective Jung has some leads.” Before sliding onto the chair beside Kun.

“Okay, well the kid dealer gave us a name of his supplier. His name is Jae, and no it is not short for Jaehyun, but it is short for Jaehyung. Park Jaehyung.”

“Park Jaehyung?” Kun repeats. “Park Jaehyung the famous radio host?” He repeats.

“The one who interviewed Kang Daniel?” Mark added excitedly.

“Exactly—the one and only.” Jaehyun nods, “So brief information on Jae—he runs a radio show along with his sister Jamie Park, and after a bit of digging, none of them seemed to be connected to the former Park patriarch, Samuel Park.” He continued.

“But the leader is no longer Samuel.” Yuta pipes in, looking at Jaehyun curiously.

“Correct there, Detective Nakamoto. Exactly, and that’s why we need to get Jae’s exclusive party invitation to interrogate him. We can’t just call him in the precinct because who knows what might they do.” Jaehyun explained.

“Get Jae and bring dwon his network first—then we’ll find the new Park leader.” Taeyong nods in agreement.

“Well—pretty awesome news, right?” Jaehyun said, looking at Doyoung as if for approval. “All we need to do is get close to Jae.”

Doyoung was torn. He’s pretty blown by Jaehyun’s quick research on Jae since to be quite honest, Doyoung came up with none. But also because—

“You won’t have any trouble getting an invite from Jae.” Yuta said again, his handsome face is drawn into a mischievous look, staring Doyoung dead in the eyes.

“Well—I can look for some contacts that may have some friendly connection with Jae.” Taeyong said. “Sarge, can you inform Ten to skim through my colleagues and contacts that might be close to Jae?” He asked. The Sarge salutes before exiting the room.

“Cool, thanks Cap.”

“Actually—you won’t need to.” Doyoung coughed awkwardly, attracting the room occupant’s attention. “I’m sort of—friends with him.” He said.

“Holy shit—that’s so awesome, you’re friends with a celebrity!” Mark squeals.

“Well, I wouldn’t say Doyoung is friends with him.” Yuta teased, a naughty smile is on his face, “Cap you should tell Kun that we have found the contact.” He gave Yuta sharp look to which the other just responds with an easy shrug and he can already feel the curios stare burning onto his face.

“You know Jae?” Jaehyun asked tentatively.

“I do… I did. I wouldn’t say we’re close but I know him pretty well that I actually still get an invite to his party.” Doyoung explained, he watch in wonder as Jaehyun’s eye widen in awe and surprise.

“Well when is the next party?” Captain asked.

“It’s the beginning of next month.” Doyoung said, “And I think it’s best if we try to dig him around again. Who knows what will happen there—he might have an exclusive room for the Parks.” He explained.

“That’s a good idea Detective Kim.” The Captain said and proceeds to give instructions to the rest of them.

Doyoung’s mind was whirling in panic, and he can feel Jaehyun’s burning stare on him. He seemed to have notice that the younger stares at him a lot, and most of it when Doyoung was unsure.

And the reason why he’s unsure is because he might get an invite from Jae, but Park Jaehyung wasn’t the one who sent him said invite—rather, his ex. He has no problems with his-ex, really, but somehow he feels like it’d be weird to see said ex with Jaehyun. He wonders what Jaehyun might think.

He wants to bang his head onto the table in annoyance. What’s been going on with him? Why the fuck did he care? Jaehyun is his colleague, and Doyoung may be developing a crush on him but that was it. Jaehyun is his own man and he can make up his own mind. Doyoung shouldn’t feel weird to have his ex and his sort-of-maybe-crush meeting each other. And it’s still a month from now!

“Doyoung? Is something wrong?”

He spares Jaehyun a glance, watching as his big, brown eyes were gazing at Doyoung so softly. The lights is doing tricks to Doyoung’s vision.

“Nope. Just peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow i feel like it was more appropriate to add a chapter instead of posting a new fic, hahaha idk why  
> well, i do hope you all enjoy this because really, it is self-indulgent, sorry for any grammar mistakes or some character OC-ness and thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy you all :")


	3. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner has been decided and morning briefing is shit as usual, and the watermelon bandit strikes again!
> 
> Doyoung decides that within one week a lot of shit can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... new chapter? This is me stress writing because of the upcoming college programs I have to follow ugh, so yeah happy reading I hope it is gooooood hahahaha

Anger.

That was the first thing that Doyoung registers as soon as the briefing room erupted in loud cheers. His eyes were still focused on the board in the middle of the briefing room. He’s so focused that he can barely feel Yuta shaking him gently.

_Jaehyun : 71_

_Doyoung : 70_

There’s a loud noise in his ear, blocking the loud chants that erupted in the briefing room. He guesses that it was his blood rushing to his head because Doyoung can feel his face heats up in, _well_ , anger. And envy.

That’s the second feeling he recognized filling him, causing his chest to constrict.

For a moment he wants to strangle Jaehyun— _he must be smiling smugly right now like the hot douchebag that he is_ , he thought. Then he glance at the Detective.

Jaehyun was smiling brightly—too proudly to Doyoung’s liking, but there was this evidence pride and satisfaction in his face as Johnny lifted him up in a hug, while both Mark and Donghyuck pops the confetti.

He can feel Yuta shaking him slowly again and calling his name, in askance whether he’s okay or not, and surprisingly, Doyoung’s okay. The initial hatred and jealousy was gone in a single flash as soon as Jaehyun’s dimples was in his view.

The envy was quickly replaced by embarrassment, simmering lightly but there was another feeling in his heart when he sees Jaehyun’s genuine smile.

Something akin to… fondness?

“Do you want me to give you the case you helped me solve yesterday? At least it’ll be a tie.” Yuta whispered, distracting him from his thoughts.

He could take Yuta’s case. After all, Jaehyun’s arrest number weren’t always his—sometimes he takes credits for Johnny’s case of Mark, and Doyoung can easily take credit for Yuta's case, claiming it as his win, but he found himself shaking his head.

“No—no, he won fair and square. However annoying that is.” Doyoung said, pouting at the thought he had to say yes to any of Jaehyun’s requests.

“Are you sure?” Yuta asked him, looking at Doyoung with worry, “You don’t seem… angry.” He adds in confusion, his brows furrowing lightly.

 _Believe me, I’m confused myself with the lack of anger_ —the irritation is there, Doyoung notes, the burst of annoyance course through him each time he steals a glance at the arrest number, but no, he does not feel the urge to scream at Jaehyun. The fondness gnawing at his heart each time he stole a glance at Jaehyun’s smile was winning over his irritation and embarrassment.

It’s disgusting how much his weird-unresolved feelings for Jaehyun have made him weak.

“There are bigger things to worry about.” He decides, thinking back on the fact that in the end of the week both he and Jaehyun will be going undercover into a dealer’s den disguised in a party.

Yuta pats his shoulder sympathetically and he sends his best friend a small smile before their moment was ruined by a local disease called Ten.

“Well then Doyoung! What do you have to say?” He cackled happily, “Do I wonder what Jaehyun will ask of you.”

“Oh! Oh! I have a pretty good idea! Jaehyun should ask you to marry—“

“I swear Mark, stop right there or I will not ever share you my cookies.” Doyoung snarled at the younger. Mark squealed and hides behind Ten who’s still smirking.

The annoyance is back full force, really, his coworkers will be the death of him.

“Well, I guess you owe me a congratulation.” Jaehyun grins, sauntering towards Doyoung with his cocky face that he has learned to tolerate, gone was the genuine smile he sported earlier.

“I owe you nothing besides the word ‘ _Yes’_ followed by my unwilling participation to whatever it is you ask of me.” He hissed at Jaehyun. “But yeah, sure, congratulation, Detective Jung.” He stands and offer Jaehyun his hand.

The younger stares at Doyoung’s hand instead of shaking it.

And then Doyoung belatedly realized the briefing room had gone silent, confusing him. He glance at Taeyong who’s staring at him weirdly, while Sergeant Qian was grinning like a madman. Then, a realization hit him, Doyoung groans,

“Really? You guys think I am that horrible to not congratulate Jaehyun?” He asked.

For a moment Kun avoids his eye and Ten looked like he was choosing his words carefully before Donghyuck speaks up, “Yeah, to be honest—we expected a lot of yelling and physical fight. That’s why I brought these boxing gloves.”

Doyoung blinks in admonishment at the young officer’s honest words, “Am I that horrible?”

“No! Of course not!” The Captain cuts in. Taeyong fixed the every single one of them a glare before he smiles softly at Doyoung, “It’s just well, you’re _you_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“It means, you’re the pettiest person we know, Doyoung, don’t take it personally, unless you see that as an achievement.” Johnny said, shrugging easily.

“But—you are still a very amazing Detective, no matter what.” Taeil cuts in, fixing his husband a glare.

“Maybe Jaehyun’s just special.” Ten suggested.

Doyoung wonders if he should call the firemen because Ten is literally pouring fuel over fire. And fire being Mark who’s rocking back and forth excitedly and looking like he’s about to do a word dump. He silenced Mark with a look before pointed glares at Ten.

“Thought if you weren't gonna fight Jae, you were gonna kill yourself so we prepared you this.” Ten shameless shove him a pile of paper, “That’s an essay written about how I am basically the Paris of people, the human version of the 100 emoji, written in notes without auto-correct and correct grammars.”

“Disgusting.” Taeil said disdainfully at the stack of paper.

Doyoung picks it and shoves it away, fixing the lot of them a glare, “If I wanted to kill myself I would climb up to Johnny’s ego—and jumps down to his IQ.”

“Haha! Smart.” Yuta laughed condescendingly.

“So! What will our champion as from Detective Disrespected?” Donghyuck asked.

Now, they all turn to look at Jaehyun, curious of what he wants.

“That’s between me and Detective Kim.” Jaehyun said, winking mischievously. Johnny hollered in excitement while Ten groaned, complaining about how un-fun Jaehyun was being, while Doyoung flusters because of the way Jaehyun winks then look at him.

“Naughty.” Mark quips, nudging Jaehyun playfully.

“Please remind yourself that this is still an office environment, now can everyone please sit down? We are still in morning briefing—also officer Lee, both you and Detective Lee are the ones cleaning this confetti mess.” Taeyong said standing on the podium looking exasperated and tired as hell.

“But sir!”

“I told you not to bring out the confetti Hyuck!”

“But you suggested fireworks!”

“Because _you_ suggested _flare guns_!”

“Okay, calm down children, I believe both of you are at fault.” Kun said, trying to dissolve the screaming between the two youngest in the room. “Now that we—“

“But Sarge! It’s not my—“

Doyoung stands from his seat and picks up his file and continues to walk to the podium to stand near the Captain and the Sarge who are both still trying to calm Donghyuck’s and Mark’s unnecessary yelling.

“Sir I would like to speak.” He said to Taeyong who by now is red in the face and looked like he’s about to jump the youngest while Kun didn’t even spare him a glance, still yelling back at the Lees.

“The podium is yours Detective Kim do try and shut the Lees before I decide to fire one of them.”

The Captain then pats his shoulder tiredly and proceeds to sit down beside Yuta, who sneaks one hand into Taeyong but it was so obvious that Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Ha I knew it! You are dating each other!” Ten screeched all of a sudden, pointing both Yuta and Taeyong.

“ _What?” “Who’s dating?!”_ Mark and Donghyuck yelled at the same time.

Doyoung watch as Ten, Mark and Hyuck glares at Taeyong and Yuta who seemed pretty chill. He took a glance at the old married couple—Johnny and Taeil who does not seemed surprised, and Jaehyun seemed pretty chill too.

“Why are we the only whose surprised?” Donghyuck asked, glancing at all of them.

“Because you’re the slow thick-headed dumbass who can’t pick up _fucking_ —“

“Yuta…”

“Right—sorry.” Yuta mumbles, glancing at an exasperated Taeyong. He schools his face and proceeds to smile handsomely at all of them, “We didn’t tell anyone—besides Sarge and Doie, but everyone else seemed to pick it up.”

“Had you asked, we would’ve confirmed, but since the three of you didn’t, we thought you already knew and don’t need confirming. Which was honestly surprising since none of you knows the concept of privacy.” Taeyong said, looking at Mark, Hyuck and Ten dead in the eyes.

Doyoung can see the three shrinks into their own seat and avoids eye contact with their Captain. _Ha, serves you right_.

“After all—I am the Captain of Precinct 127, the precinct that houses the _best_ Detectives and Officers in Seoul.” He jabs, causing Mark to flinch and Donghyuck wail.

“So you knew?” Mark glance at Jaehyun who smiled apologetically.

“I had an idea since the Captain looks so dopey each time he looks at Yuta. And I guess I’ve been looking like that lately.” Jaehyun hums, glancing at Doyoung.

“If you mean you look dumb then yes.” He seethes, while Jaehyun winked shamelessly. _Can’t believe I like this fucking dork_ , Doyoung thought, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Donghyuck looked utterly betrayed and Ten was full out screeching.

“Why didn’t you tell me, _Doyoung_!” He cried.

“Excuse you, I told you to ask them yourself, but you did not.” Doyoung huffed, “Now can we please—“

“Wait!” Taeyong cuts him, raising a hand then sends Doyoung a soft look that shuts him up immediately, “Now that we have established that I am dating my fellow colleague, I would like to give out a few words.” He said.

“Quick Captain.” Doyoung presses.

“ _Boo_! Party pooper!” And before Doyoung can jump over the podium and deck Ten, Taeyong raised his hand.

“I wish to clarify, that yes I am dating Detective Nakamoto Yuta for the last month. I am thankful for those who have respected our privacy and did not ask such… trivial questions. Now that you know, I hope this does not change any work dynamic at all. After all, I am still his superior—“ He sends Yuta a glance, “No matter how in love I am.”

Yuta tilts his head and gaze at his boyfriend lovingly—so different from the hard front and nasty guy he shows to the whole world. A collective ‘ _Aww’_ was heard inside the briefing room and Doyoung can’t help but put a hand over his heart.

“I love you too—and now if anyone bothers us with weird ass question like boning and shit, do not think I won’t gut you.” He said, addressing the whole room.

Doyoung promptly raise his hand salute gesture to get rid of the sudden animosity, “Alright! To Yutae!”

“ _Yutae_!” They all cheered.

“Okay now that is all clear, I would like to inform you all of the progress my partner and I have found concerning the Park Mafia and the Punch drug.” He said quickly.

Half of the room occupants groaned and Doyoung was tempted to kick the podium but then Jaehyun raised his hand as if to placate the whole room, “C’mon guys, my super nerdy hard-working partner who just accepted he lost to me is about to explain some stuff.”

 _Cute—but not too cute_ , Doyoung thought, smiling back as fake as possible at Jaehyun who smiled brightly, dimples and all.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. Okay so we have found the main supplier of the network—Jaehyung Park, and we are going to bust his ass this weekend in a party he always holds every month. We think it’s just a cover up for him to meet up with his contacts.”

“So what will you need?” Taeyong asked.

“Well, I guess a single taskforce that will disperse and guard each exit.” Jaehyun pipes in. “And obviously, the whole squad. If my secondary agree, of course.” He added, glancing at Doyoung hopefully.

Lucky for Jaehyun, that was exactly what Doyoung thought of. “I agree.”

The Captain glance at both of them, a small knowing smile adorning his face before saying, “That will be arranged.”

Doyoung nods, before pulling out a folded paper from his file holder, “Now, I already have the blueprint of the party, since I already know where it’s going to be held, which means we can start planning exit routes for the civilians, and which doors that needs to be guarded.”

“You already have the blueprint?” Kun blinks.

“Yeah, and I already think of a few scenarios on where to place the task-force et cetera, et cetera.” Doyoung shrugs. This is a normal thing for him to do. To plan ahead because it is fucking fun and nice to be thorough.

“I knew you were always my favorite child.” Johnny cried out.

Doyoung rolled his eyes good naturedly and turned to look at his partner, “I hope I’m not over-stepping my primary…?” He said, a bit unsure.

Jaehyun had not followed him up on their bust plan—probably too busy trying to win the arrest number— _that fucking hot bread face_ , and all he had said to Doyoung was that they’ll discuss it monday, and since Doyoung was too anxious to relax, he went ahead and did his research.

Jaehyun was still staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, blinking every once in a while but there was something in his gaze that made Doyoung wants to blush. Ah what the hell, his feelings has made him weird.

“I’m pretty sure your primary is in awe with your very quick thinking, Detective Kim.” Taeyong said softly, looking proud as hell, the knowing look was still there. “Now, let’s continue this discussion.”

“Alright.”

\--

“Hey, that’s pretty awesome, what you did.”

Doyoung glance up from where he was staring at his lunch with boredom.

“What, not fighting you for winning the bet?” He said sarcastically.

“No, for researching first and already thinking of escape routes and everything. That’s fucking awesome.” Jaehyun said earnestly.

“Oh… Thanks.” Doyoung said, feeling himself fluster. “I mean, its common thing for me to do, you’ve seen how I file.”

“Accurately and efficiently. I pick up your filing habit and implements it in my father’s office.” He grins lightly, “Pretty neat, and my dad is very pleased.”

Now that was _flattering_.

That was so flattering Doyoung did not know what to say.

“So any requests what on what you want me to ask of you? Concerning the bet.” Jaehyun asked suddenly, sitting down on the chair next to Doyoung.

He raised an eyebrow at the younger, “Now you’re asking me?”

“I mean—I have some ideas.” He winks saucily and Doyoung slaps his arm, “But maybe you have some ideas too.”

“Frankly, I never really think you will win.” He shrugs.

“Really? I like to think I’m a pretty awesome Detective who can win against the nerdiest Detective.” He said, grinning cheekily.

“I’ll take that as a compliment you dumbass.”

“It is a compliment! I never knew a nerd can be so hot!” Jaehyun blurts.

Doyoung looks away, and he can feel his heart beat getting louder. Looking at Jaehyun’s stupid handsome bread face won’t do him any good. He might do some dumb shit like kiss him or something.

“Get lost Jung.” He muttered.

“But seriously—thank you.” Jaehyun said, and without even looking at his face, Doyoung knows the other is sporting those stupid big eyes that will obviously make him say something dumb.

The fact that Jaehyun’s good looks and honest words causes Doyoung too lose some brain cells is a scary revelation.

“You’re welcome, now go! You’re ruining my lunch and I’m pretty sure you have a case with Mark.”

Doyoung watch as the color drains from Jaehyun’s face, “Oh shit—“

Then he high tailed out of the precinct.

Doyoung can only shake his head, but can’t help but smile at his idiocy.

\--

“So… why am I here…?”

Doyoung wasn’t sure when Jaehyun called him hours after his lunch break when he was having fun with paperwork. He’s got some new files and labels that are dying to be used by him!

But because Jaehyun said that it was urgent, and he’s not risking anything, he decided to go after him after briefing the Captain.

So here he was, leaning on the police car he brought, while staring at an embarrassed Mark holding a whole ass watermelon while Jaehyun ditched his suit jacket and has his sleeves rolled up messily which is definitely not hot.

Nope, not hot.

“Why are you holding a watermelon Mark? And where is the police car—“

Then it dawns on Doyoung.

“The _watermelon bandit_!” He hissed.

“He stole our car—turns out the break in and entering was a ruse so that the person can take our car and leave this—“ Jaehyun grabs the watermelon easily with one hand to show it to Doyoung, “a fucking fruit! With random carvings!”

“Hey! It’s not just any fruit.” Mark pouts.

“How can you hold it so easily…” Doyoung mused, watching in amazement and confusion on how Jaehyun can hold said fruit in one hand.

“I play basketball.”

Well, that sucks, _cause that’s freakishly hot_ , Doyoung’s stupid mind supplied. Then he noticed something.

“It’s—the lines aren’t random! Look!”

Both Mark and Doyoung flaned Jaehyun’s side as they observed the random cravings on the watermelon. Mark said something about how he could’ve eaten the fruit before squealing loudly.

“Oh! Oh! I know these lines—these are the streets heading towards our precinct! It’s a map!”

Doyoung observes it again, and realizes, that yes it was a map, and also the watermelon bandit wants them to find him.

“I think we should go here—the love sign.” He said.

“You think there’s where the bandit is?” Jaehyun asked curiously.

“If he is really following Rose Bandit’s M.O, then yes.”

They entered the police car quickly, with Jaehyun driving and Doyoung firing him the directions to where the love sign is. It was cose to their precinct, but not really. Behind them, Mark is muttering things about the wasted watermelon. It gets annoying until Jaehyun promised the younger he’ll buy him another watermelon if he shut up.

Which works effectively.

“Are you sure it’s not a trap?” Jaehyun asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Trust me—if he’s anything like the Rose Bandit, it will be a proposal instead of a trap, i've suffered to many propositions from him already.” Doyoung huffed.

Jaehyun swerved too roughly, causing Doyoung to hit the window and Mark to roll over.

“ _Jaehyun_!” “ _Hyung you nearly killed us_!”

“A proposal?” Jaehyun growled. “He’s a criminal, Doyoung!”

“Eyes on the road dumbass! And yeah, because Jungwoo is an incorrigible flirt who writes love songs for fun!” Doyoung hissed, “And if this guy is like him, then he’s probably gonna do something dumb for Mark.”

“For me?” Mark yelps from the back seat, leaning forward to blink at Doyoung.

“He leaves _watermelons_ , Mark, it's obviously for you. You're in the front page of Fruit Weekly being the Watermelon ambassador.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Well—that’s some weird form of courting.” Jaehyun mused.

“What do you know about courting?” Doyoung snapped at the younger.

“Pulling pig-tails? Proving that I’m better than my paramour?” he grinned cheekily.

“Oh my _god_ —“

“Doyoung we’re here! Look, look!” Mark cuts in, pointing the watermelon and the street they just turned into into. “That’s our car!”

Jaehyun pressed the breaks immediately and slides in on an empty space near the side of the road, across their stolen car. Mark immediately exited the vehicly, casuing both older Detectives to cruse and stumble with their seat belt to follow him.

“I swear it’s like babysitting a toddler!” Doyoung mumbled pulling his seatbelt roughly—its stuck.

“Tell me about it—I’m his partner.” Jaehyun huffed, leaning across Doyoung’s space to jiggle the seat belt button, and unsurprisingly, it pops away, no longer stuck. Jaehyun turned his face up, still half sprawled across Doyoung, and smiles cheekily. For a moment Doyoung is scared that Jaehyun can hear how fast his heart is beating.

“But it’s pretty fun babysitting Mark with you.” He winks.

With that he leaned away and exited the car, leaving a blushing mess that is Doyoung. He is never going to be partners with Jaehyun again—not when his feelings is unresolved and Jaehyun was pulling and pushing him.

“ _Fucking_ _flirt_.” He mutters underneath his breath, following Jaehyun outside.

Jaehyun walked towards a random alley and Doyoung decides that it was best to follow the younger, he probably sees where Mark went since the stolen police car was still in place.

They both jogged towards the alley and sees some guy kneeling in front of their fellow Detective.

“Mark?” Jaehyun called, he reached for his gun and kept his hand there, while slowly approaching the two.

The young Detective, turned around slowly. Doyoung notes on how flushed he looked and unharmed at all, thankfully. He flicks back and forth between Doyoung and Jaehyun before coughing awkwardly.

“Uh—um, Detective Kim is right.” He said, shifting away.

The perp—Watermelon bandit, was kneeling on the ground, holding a medium-sized box and staring at Mark in awe.

“Are you proposing Detective Lee?” Jaehyun deadpans.

The boy smiled, looking so in love that Doyoung was torn between cooing and slapping his head because he’s proposing to Mark. His literal, adorable baby, Mark.

“It’s unconventional—but Rose said it’s pretty effective if you want to woo a Detective.” He said.

“Right—never, listen to Rose. How do you know him anyway?” Doyoung sighed, approaching the younger.

“Aren’t you going to arrest me, Detectives?” He asked cheekily, the tips of his lips was curled gently, he looked like cat.

A handsome, tall, lean muscled-cat who is apparently morbidly in love with their adorable young and chaotic Detective that is Mark Lee.

“You have the right to remain silent—“

“No!” The boy snapped frantically before Doyoung can finish his words.

“Yah! Don’t talk to him like that!” Jaehyun snapped. “He’s reciting your rights.”

The boy shifts away from Jaehyun, looking sort of intimidated, and shots Doyoung an apologetic look, before he shifts his gaze to Mark shyly.

“I’d rather have Detective Lee recite it to me.”

Mark face palmed before he read his rights.

\--

“Is this like—meet the parents?” The boy asked, looking back and forth between Jaehyun and Doyoung curiously. Across the room, Mark bristled.

Currently, the three of them were in the interrogation room, sitting across the so called Watermelon bandit who is apparently a love-sick teenage student with a wealthy father and has too much free time on his hand.

“So Lee Juyeon—any reason why you’re stealing cars and leaving watermelons on the ground?” Jaehyun asked, “Mark is very upset that he sees watermelon lying around.”

The boy, Juyeon, looked upset again.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “It was dumb—why would I think that you would eat them.” He mumbled.

“You could’ve put those in a container.” Doyoung said tiredly. “Answer the question from Detective Jung.”

“I just—I met Rose, Jungwoo, lots of time. I frequent his club and maybe one time he sort of emailed his blue prints on how to steal a car to me. Accidentally.” He said.

“How is that possible? Why would you have Jungwoo’s email?” Mark piped in curiously.

The boy smiled widely at Mark, “Well—I’m an investor in his club, more accurately my dad but yeah, same difference and he was supposed to email me a song about you! But I guess he was to drunk out of his mind and sent me something else instead. You're amazing, I really like you Mark Lee.” He said.

Mark smiled tightly—awkwardly, “I know. I mean—you’re not so bad.”

“Alright, can we focus again?” Jaehyun cuts in, smiling lightly at Mark and their perp. Doyoung had to agree that it was cute, Jaehyun’s smile and Mark’s interaction with Juyeon if Juyeon wasn’t a criminal.

“I’ll confess to everything—I returned the stolen cars too, and the box I brought earlier has the key to your police car.” He said, “I’m sorry, love has made me dumb and impulsive.”

“Tell me about it, kid.” Jaehyun sighed.

Doyoung blinks at Jaehyun’s confession.

 _What_.

_He’s in love?_

He scrunches his eyebrow and eyes the other Detective in the corner of his eye curiously. With who? Jaehyun never talked about anyone, and Doyoung likd to think they’re pretty close for him to know if Jaehyun liked anyone.

The thought irritates him and make him wants to scream. But he pushed those feelings down to focus on the man-child before him.

“Alright, please fill these applications and forms for your confession, you’ll have a hearing next week since you’re still a minor.” Doyoung pushed a paper towards him.

“Alright, thank you Detectives.”

\--

It’s Thursday and Doyoung is sulking in the break room.

They went over on the drug bust again, and again, and they agreed that Doyoung and Jaehyun will wear disguises into the party and that they have to be able to infiltrate the secret meeting to bring down the drug networking.

“Let’s do couples.” Jaehyun had said excitedly.

“And you think people would believe that I’m dating you?” Doyoung deadpans.

But truthfully his heart is pounding loudly.

Jaehyun frowned, “I mean—I’m pretty okay… Right?”

Doyoung huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. No, the problem is not Jaehyun, it’s _Doyoung_. Who in their right mind would believe that Jaehyun is dating Doyoung? Even his own, weak and bleak heart refuse to believe that, even though he’s most likely sort of in love with Jaehyun.

Yeah, he admits it.

He’s falling in love with this stupid, insufferable, competitive, handsome Detective.

Doyoung hates it, but he loves it anyways.

“You’re fine.” Taeyong cuts in, smiling kindly at both of them. He pats Doyoung’s shoulder comfortingly a few times, “Jaehyun’s right, it’s easier if you paraded as a couple. Jae knows you work in the precinct, Doyoung. If you bring a friend that;d be suspicious.”

“Perhaps married will be believable.” Kun suggests

Doyoung whips his head so quickly he can hear his joints cracks.

“Excuse me?” “Sorry what?”

Doyoung shoots a glance at Jaehyun who looks at him quizzically. He’s as surprised as he was.

“Jae have been inviting you for ages—you can’t just pop up out of the blue especially when recently Punch is on the streets. You’re a cop.” The Sergeant reminds him.

That true. But what’s not true is Jae inviting him. It’s not Jae that has been sending him invites—it was Younghyun.

He can already smell the drama.

“Well—you’re actually right.” He sighed.

“I agree to.” Taeyong nods, “And you should introduce yourself as the future heir of Jung industries—use your birth name, Yunooh.”

“Good, so—Jung Yunooh and Jung Doyoung?” Kun smiled cheekily at both of them

Taeyong hums, smiling mirthfully at Doyoung who can feel the heat slowly rising into his cheeks.

“Nice ring—I approve.”

“Wait—shit, am I marrying you?” Jaehyun blinks. The tips of his ears are read again, Kun chuckled lowly at his words while Taeyong narrowed his eyes. “Uh, I—“

Doyoung huffed, tucking his hair behind both of his ear with both hands. “Well, I don’t see you on your knees so no, probably.” He snaps.

Jaehyun stares, before his face was fully red. Yeah, they’re both embarrassed. It’s no use to have Kun and Taeyong watching over them while they discuss their fake marriage. Doyoung can’t believe he’s getting married to a guy just to bring down a drug network.

“Right, well—“

Jaehyun—the stupid man actually walks over and kneeled in front of Doyoung.

 _Holy shit_ —

His heart is not prepared _for this_!

Doyoung can hear someone take a sharp intake of breath—could be him or Taeyong, he’s not sure, and he’s pretty sure Kun has his phone out to record the whole fucking ordeal.

“Do—do you even have a ring?!” Doyoung manage to stutter out.

Jaehyun just smiled at him cheekily, dimples on full force and there’s a bashful look on his face—as if he’s genuinely happy he’s proposing to Doyoung.

“Here—“ Taeyong appears, shoving Jaehyun a piece of ribbon he just happened to have. “You have my blessings.” He said with a smile to Jaehyun—though there’s a warning in his tone.

Jaehyn gratefully accepts the ribbon and pulled Doyoung’s hand roughly, casuing him to stumble on his chair, leaning down to face Jaehyun.

“This is just for undercover why are you being this dramatic—“

“Shhh! Doyoung I’m recording!”

“Good, share it with me Sarge.”

For once Doyoung didn’t feel like referring Kun as the kind-hearted blessed Sergeant. Ten is brushing off on Kun and he does not like it.

“Well partner—will you do the honors of fake marrying me?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s not romantic. That’s the shittiest proposal I’ve ever heard.” He snaps.

“Oh, don’t worry, when I’m proposing you for real it will be long and thorough ad you will be crying in the end.” Jaehyun shrugs easily, a small smirk on his face.

What the fuck does that mean?

He says as much.

“What the f—“

“Detective Kim I order you to say yes.” The Captain cuts in.

“Fine, Dad! Yes, I’ll mary you!” He said exasperatedly and in annoyance.

Jaehyun actually laughs, his shoulder shakes gently at each hiccup. Then—softly, he cradles Doyoung’s palm, so unlike the way he roughly pulled Doyoung earlier. Gently he pries his fingers apart and put the ribbon around his finger, and tying so, so gently.

“All done.” He said, looking up at Doyoung.

He smiles softly, and Doyoung can feel his heart strings being tugged gently.

It’s too much.

“Right… Hello husband.” Doyoung murmured.

“Can’t you smile?” Jaehyun asked softly.

It was surprisingly, too easy for Doyoung to crack a smile.

And after the whole romantic ordeal, here he was—sulking in the break room after his fake marriage. Well—it was only a proposal, but then again it was for undercover purposes. He cannot wait to break the news of their fake marriage to the whole squad.

Mark’s going to have a field day.

And why is Doyoung sulking, you might ask?

Because Jaehyun is cashing out his bet reward.

“Not even coffee can make you happy?” Yuta appeared suddenly, offering a cup of said coffee in front of Doyoung.

“I’m married.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow, clearly at loss on what to say, so Doyoung just showed him his hand where Jaehyun’s tied the ribbon.

“Does Gongmyung knows…?”

“You’re not even going to ask who married me?” Doyoung huffed.

Yuta smiled cheekily, “Pretty sure it’s Jung. I mean—that knot work is horrible. Only rich kids don’t go to scout’s camp.”

Yeah, but Doyoung loves it anyways. See, know his feelings has degraded him into have ugly tastes. Doyoung prides on good work, and that includes good knots. This is horrible.

“It’s for the drug bust.”

“Ah… Okay. Is that why you’re sulking here?”

Doyoung pouts again, “No. He’s cashing in his reward.”

“Do you want me to punch him?”

Doyoung snorts, “You’ll break your wrist punching his stupid perfect face.”

“I know krav maga?”

True. Yuta’s punches are scary and they break bones, he’s pretty sure Yuta knows more than just krav maga, and he’s pretty sure Yuta’s two finger can pierce through Jaehyun’s (probably there) abs. In truth, Doyoung would rather not have his best friend harm his fake husband.

“Hey bitches—so, I have an outfit pick out for you.” Ten said, grinning happily as he saunters in, before pausing as he eyes Doyoung critically. “Aw, why are you sulking, Detective Disrespected?”

“My life sucks—congratulations Ten.” He answered.

There’s a pinched expression on the assistant’s face, like he’s annoyed by Doyoung’s answer. “But it’s not caused by me.”

“Believe me I wish it was you.”

“This is so weird I don’t know what to do.” Ten blinks.

Yuta offered Ten a small smile before he kicked Doyoung’s leg, “Stop being a dramatic bitch Doie—it can’t be that bad.”

“What can’t be that bad?”

“Jaehyun’s cashing in on his reward.” Yuta shrugs and Ten squeals excitedly. He pulls a seat and sits in front of Doyoung who is sagging on his chair.

“Now be grateful, because I guarantee you, it will end up in sex.”

“Why are you so convinced about that kind of thing? And stop spreading rumors about me and Jaehyun! Lucas knows!” Doyoung huffed, sagging further into his chair that his ass is hanging awkwardly.

“Spreading _rumors_? Are you serious?!” Ten hissed, glaring at Doyoung before eyeing Yuta.

“He’s blind, but the other party is also blind.” Yuta answered, “Give them a week—they’re already fake married.”

“Okay—smile baby.” Ten poked his cheeks roughly, a determined look on his face. “repeat after me—you are a strong woman, you are a very strong woman and Jung Jaehyun will not bring you shame by cashing out his bet, nor bring you down to your knees in shame unless it's for sexual activities.”

“I am a strong woman.” Doyoung followed half-heartedly, “But I’m not strong!” He frowned, “And neither am I a woman!”

Yuta laughed from the other side of the table, nearly falling off by how loud he’s being and Doyoung is losing his shit.

“That’s true—but you’re missing the whole point here.” Ten huffed.

“I don’t even know what he’s asking from me. Well—I have an idea.” Doyoung huffed.

He recalls back the conversation he had with Jaehyun during their stake out and hopes that he is wrong, but Doyoung’s too good of a Detective to pick up the signs. He noticed as the week progresses the younger had been jitterier and more strung.

Doyoung liked to think it was because of their case, but there was a reminder on Jaehyun’s table calendar.

Before Ten can say anything, Jaehyun stumbles into the break room. He’s nervous and there was a sight pull on the edge of his lip.

“Doyoung—let’s go.” He said quickly, and urgently—scanning the room before his eyes landed on Doyoung.

Said Detective raised an eyebrow curiously, but stands after all.

“Have you—“

“I’ve asked permission to Cap to leave early and he said yes, so come on.”

Jaehyun was literally rocking back and forth on his heels. There’s a hint of nervousness on his face and the way his fist clenches and unclenches quickly washed away Doyoung’s previous annoyance on the prospect of Jaehyun cashing out his bet reward.

“Okay, let me just—grab my things.”

Jaehyun went to follow him outside but Yuta clicked his tongue.

"Stay Jaehyun. Ten and I would like to ask you a few things." He smiled sweetly. Beside him, Doyoung can hear the beginning of Jaehyun's nervous laughter, but he proceeds to walk away.

He knows the younger can handle them.

\--

Apparently, and unfortunately, Doyoung’s right. He should’ve known because Jaehyun was being awfully nice during the car ride, and also he kept on mentioning on how scary Ten and Yuta is for some reasons, as if Doyoung does not know that fact. Maybe he's just trying to distract him.

And for the first time he’s sort of annoyed he is right.

“So, you’re Jaehyun’s boyfriend?”

A beautiful woman in her late fifties was staring at Doyoung from head to toe. Assessing him, from the way he stands to his article of clothing and once again, for once he agrees with Ten that the way he dresses resembles a depressed old man having his midlife crisis.

“Um, actually, mom, he’s my—“

“Boyfriend. Yes, I’m Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun’s boyfriend.”

Doyoung lies through his teeth as he offered his palm towards Jaehyun’s ethereal looking mother. He can feel Jaehyun’s burning gaze, but he tried his best to ignore him, smiling prettily instead.

He did not know what came up to him to say that.

Perhaps because he’s sort of _married_ to her son.

The woman immediately smiles—exactly like Jaehyun that Doyoung felt his heart melts.

“It’s nice to meet you, Doyoung! Come on in!”

With that the woman placed one hand on Doyoung’s shoulder and ushered him inside. He spares a glance at fake-boyfriend and he just looked wholly stunned, but there was an obvious hint of amusement in the way his lip is curled into a small smile.

“I’m Boa, Jaehyun’s mother, you can call me Mrs. Jung or Mom.” She said giddily.

Doyoung nods silently, surveying the Jungs very lavish household. The cielings are high and there’s a fucking chandelier. He sees some maids puttering around the house and Doyoung feels like a disgusting speck of dirt that have latched onto Jaehyun.

“Mom, don’t scare him please.” Jaehyun sighed from somewhere behind Doyoung.

“Be quiet son, your last boyfriend was cute but he’s a disaster. Doyoung here seemed like someone who can keep you in line.”

“I like to think I can, Mrs. Jung.” Doyoung said politely, still stunned with the very big house.

“Well, I do hope so. Jaehyun mentioned you lots of time!” She said, shaking Doyoung’s shoulder happily. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Doyoung processes the information slowly, before turning to face stupid-fake-boyfriend.

“He did?” Doyoung said, sounding as fake cheery as possible, “Good things I hope.”

“ _Ahaha_ , of course babe…” Jaehyun laughs nervously, his pupils shaking and avoiding Doyoung’s deadly glare.

“Yes, yes, he said you’re a very hard working Detective—and you somehow managed to convince him to continue his precinct days.” She continued to drag him along their house, “It’s great that he’s following his passion…” She whispers sadly. “But—“

“Mom!” Jaehyu hissed, stopping the two in their tracks, “Let’s just eat, please? It’s been a long day and I’m sure Doyoung needs to go back to his place?”

Mrs. Jung frowned, “He’s not staying?”

Jaehyun sighed and saunters away, while Mrs Jung was still grabbing onto Doyoung’s shoulder and hand. The gesture reminds Doyoung to much of his mother that he immediately feels comfortable, immediately forgetting the implications of how Jaehyun’s lovers probably stayed the night.

But then again he’s not Jaehyun’s lover so… No reason for him to feel annoyed. Right?

“Come on, you must be hungry. Yunho’s already waiting at the table.” She said gently.

“Are Jaehyun’s sisters here?” He asked curiously, fully aware of how terrifying older sisters can be since he met Taeyong’s.

“No, my babies are already married and they live on their own. It’s just my husband, Jaehyun and Jeno.” She smiles.

They walked along another hallway and Doyoung’s pretty sure he might get lost in the goddamn house if it wasn’t for Mrs. Jung. Jaehyun was already gone from his sight which made Doyoung pout. Some boyfriend he is.

He thumbs his ring finger silently, the one where Jaehyun tied his ribbon while Mrs. Jung chatters on happily.

“Honey, meet Jae’s baby!” Mrs. Jung said happily.

He entered the dining room—which was obviously big and was lit brightly. Surprisingly, it was more modern and simplistic compared to the rest of the house that has many display of paintings and edgy lamps.

Jaehyun was already seated—a scowl in place while a younger boy was eyeing Doyoung curiously. Mr Jung—Doyoung presumes, was the older man sitting on the far end of the table. He looked a lot like Jaehyun, just as handsome but older.

The presumed-Mr. Jung smiled lightly at Doyoung, “So you’re…”

Doyoung immediately strides forward and bows lightly, “Hello sir, my name is Kim Doyoung.” He said. “I’m Jaehyun’s boyfriend.”

It surprises Doyoung on how easy it was to say it even though there’s this tight feeling in his chest each time the words came out of his mouth.

Mrs. Jung’s smile widens a bit, “Well—you’re definitely more of Jae’s type compared to Minhyung.”

Ah, Doyoung remembered, Mark was here. Perhaps the younger was being his chaotic self which cause people to want to adopt him.

“Well, I hope I live up to Jaehyun's expectations.” He smiles awkwardly before shuffling into his seat.

“Don’t worry, you exceeded all of my expectations.” Jaehyun said. Gone was his scowl and now he’s smiling cheekily at Doyoung.

He can’t decide which one he prefers.

Doyoung sits down on his chair, beside him was Jaehyun and across him was a young boy—perhaps Jaehyun’s younger brother and beside him was Mrs. Jung.

“Hi I’m Jeno.” The boy said, smiling brightly, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Doyoung smiles back, “Hi Jeno, it’s my pleasure to meet Jaehyun’s adorable brother.” He replied, causing the boy to turn pink.

Fucking adorable.

“Wow, five seconds in and you already won Jeno’s heart.”

 _Fuck you Jaehyun_ , Doyoung wanted to say but decides not to, because he is a decent fake-boyfriend.

“He’s cuter than you.” He replies shamelessly, causing Jaehyun to sputter in shock while his mother giggled lightly.

Like—Jaehyun’s whole family is good looking, but then again, what did he expected. Jaehun looked like he was sculpted by the God himself.

Jaehyun begin putting food in his plate while he chattered with his parents about business, probably, since Doyoung does not understand shit about what’s coming out of his mouth. He focuses on Jaehyun’s younger brother instead.

“So, how old are you Jeno?”

“I’m in my third year of college,” He grins, his eyes are reduced into crescent slits and yeah, Doyoung’s sold, he’d adopt Mrs. Jung’s youngest son if he’s able to. “I’m in business major.”

Not surprising.

“Cool, although I don’t understand much about it.” He replied, picking on his food and chewing slowly.

“That’s fine, I didn’t understand it either, but it’s pretty fun.” Jeno said happily.

Doyoung nods along as he eats through his plate. He learns that Jeno is a star player in his basketball team, just like Jaehyun, and that his brother inspired him to do a lot of things. He also learned that Jeno loves to dance but apparently he loves business more.

“It’s a family thing.” Mr. Jung cuts in.

“Loving business more…?” Doyoung asked tentatively.

The older man shrug, “Yes—it’s good since I need more help in the company.”

Mr. Jung, Doyoung decides, was a fairly intimidating man. He is a lot like Doyoung’s father who was also a Detective. If his father chased criminals and serial killers, Jaehyun’s father stared down many, many foreign opposing businessman and win his arguments. They’re so different and yet so alike at the same time.

But Doyoung decides Mr. Jung is definitely scarier than his father, since he’s looking at him like Doyoung’s an annoying business deal he has to cut off.

Some fake-boyfriend he is.

“I like to think I help enough.” Jaehyun cuts in, his voice just as plain as his father, but there’s an implication for him to stop pushing.

“Mhm, of course you do honey.” Mrs. Jung cuts in, smiling tightly her husband, even though her words are directed to Jaehyun.

“On weekends, Jae, you only help me two days within every week.” Mr. Jung sighed, “You have a knack for business—you’ve won all deals I asked you to handle. I thought you said you were quitting after a year in your new precinct?”

_He what?_

Doyoung felt the world stops at the revelation. He blinks and stare to his right for confirmation, but Jaehyun chose to stare ahead. His expression was unreadable, but as Doyoung glance down, the other man was clenching his fist tightly.

“That’s just a plan, Dad.” Jaehyun manages to grit out.

Doyoung eyed Jeno warily, and the younger seemed to have shrink in his seat, and judging by the look in his eyes, this conversation has happened before.

“You made a promise Jaehyun, and a good businessman keep their promises.”

This was too much. Doyoung felt like an intruder here. He’s not even Jaehyun’s real boyfriend.

“And I will keep that promise—just, wait.” Jaehyun replied back, sounding frustrated and confused. Doyoung felt his heart sinks at the tone of his voice.

“Is it because your boyfriend convinced you to stay?” Mr. Jung asked, his eyes landed on Doyoung.

_Oh shit._

Why did he get dragged into Jaehyun’s family drama?

Doyoung’s eye flicks back and forth, from Mr. Jung whose eyes are narrowed into slits, then to Mrs. Jung who is curiously waiting for his answer, and to Jeno who is slowly shaking his head.

“Um…”

“It has nothing to do with Doyoung.” Jaehyun retorted back quickly, sounding almost angry. "Leave him out of this."

“Are you even good with your work? I know you excel in business because I’ve seen it. Do you really think you can get rid of crime just because you’re a Detective?”

Now that _hurt_.

Doyoung can feel his face heats up in anger, because it’s not just Jaehyun he insulted. It’s his whole fucking _squad_.

“Crime rates are still the same—I’ve seen the news.” Mr. Jung said with a sigh, and that’s true. Doyoung’s the one who processes the data. “I’m pretty sure it won’t change a thing if you leave the precinct. You’ll be more useful in the company, Jae.” He added, sounding more exasperated than angry.

 _But it would_ , Doyoung wanted to argued.

“I’m sorry sir.” Doyoung blurts before he can stop himself.

In his peripheral vision, he can see Jeno shaking his head faster, and that’s warning enough. But Doyoung is a fighter—his father raised him to stand up for himself and his friends. He’s not going down without a fight.

“A lot of things you pointed out it is correct, concerning the same crime rates in Seoul—yes I would know since I compiled and analyzed that data myself, that’s a good thing, since the crime rates aren’t going up.” He said.

Surprisingly, Mr. Jung seemed invested to what Doyoung have to say, he gestures him to continue.

“Our squad handles a lot of cases, from misdemeanors to drugs busts and sometimes murderers. We’re doing our best to keep our crime rates stable, if not going down. So yeah, you’re pretty right that the crime rates are still the same—but that’s because we put our efforts.”

Mr. Jung nods, “And on which part am I wrong, Doyoung?”

His cheeks flushes again in irritation. He feels like Mr. Jung is one of the Detective testing him during his academy days.

“Dad—“

“No, son, your boyfriend is pretty opinionated, and it’s a good trait. I respect his words, and at least he has the balls to speak up.” Mr. Jung said, his voice deep and wholly unimpressed as he narrows his eyes to Jaehyun.

Beside him, the man takes a sharp intake of breath and Doyoung’s hand fly to grip Jaehyun’s hand.

For _moral support_.

Because Doyoung is a good _friend_ and a fucking awesome fake- _boyfriend_.

Jaehyun whips his head to stare at Doyoung in shock but he ignores him. His conversation is with Mr. Jung, not Jaehyun the stupid bread-faced useless fake-boyfriend.

“That you said it won’t change a thing if Jaehyun left the precinct.” He said with conviction. “Your son, is a great Detective. He has one of the highest arrest number in his former precinct for someone so new, and as soon as he moved to Precinct 127 our weekly arrest number went higher by 1.3% and our local crime rates lessen by 0.7%.”

Yeah, Doyoung remembers his numbers.

His grip on Jaehyun’s hand tighten, and the other man flipped his hand, so now they’re palm to palm.

“Those number are accurate sir, I processed the data, and it was such a significant difference that I remembered.” He added quickly, glancing from Mr. Jung to Jaehyun wide eyes. “And—he’s now primary in our biggest drug case yet—and I can’t say anything more about it since it will be spilling evidence.”

Jaehyun snorts at his words and Doyoung turns to face his fake-boyfriend.

“Besides that… He’s a great guy—he’s passionate about his work, he’s borderline competitive because he always wants to do his best. And what’s more important is he always have my back. He’s always there for me.”

It was easy, making up these words. It’s the truth, and Doyoung’s not just saying this to please Mr. Jung, because Jaehyun needs to hear it too. He takes a deep breath and regretfully shifts his eyes to face Mr. Jung.

“He loves his work as a detective. But he loves you more, sir.” Mr. Jung’s eye widens in surprise. “During breaks he would work on Jung Industries stuff, he’d asked some tips from our Captain, and he applied a lot of things he learned in the precinct to better the company. Because he loves you and he wants your approval.”

Doyoung came to this conclusion a long time ago, after he gathered bits and pieces from Jaehyun. He’s a great Detective alright, figuring this was easy.

“He’s torn between doing the thing he loves and following the person he loves.”

With that Mr. Jung stayed silent, eyeing Doyoung with wide eyes and blinking slowly. Then, after a beat he slowly leaned back on his chair. He stayed quiet, obviously processing Doyoung’s words, and beside him Jaehyun is equally quiet.

Across him, Mrs. Jung is smiling mirthfully. “So… as a person who _loves_ Jaehyun,” She starts, sounding way to teasing and happy despite the high tension monologue Doyoung delivers earlier. He flushes at her words, “What do you think is best for him?”

That’s a good question, if Doyoung really is Jaehyun’s boyfriend.

He’s not—but Mrs. Jung is right, he does sort-of-maybe loves Jaehyun. _Ugh_.

“I think Jaehyun can decide for himself.” He starts. “But personally—I think it’s best to let him do what makes him happy. I know he enjoys it in the precinct, I can see it.”

That’s true, Doyoung can see how genuinely happy Jaehyun was when he won the bet—that he collected a higher arrest number than Doyoung despite being one year short of experience compared to the older.

“If he likes it better in the company—it’s fine. Surely Precinct 127 will lose one of its best Detective, but as long as he’s happy, I guess it’s alright.”

That’s a neutral answer, but that’s because Doyoung does not want to be knee deep in someone else’s family business. He’s not going to mess around with Jaehyun’s family, and he stands by his first opinion. Jaehyun can make his own decisions. He may be upset if Jaehyun leaves, but it's worth Jaehyun's happiness.

The problem is whether the dumbass got balls to do it, or not.

The Dining room was quiet, and Mrs. Jung is grinning at him happily, looking younger than ever. Beside her, Jeno is staring at him with wide eyes, it was so much like Jaehyun dan Doyoung felt himself smile.

Then he remembers how out of the line he had been.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Jung and Mr. Jung, I’ve spoken too much—I, I—it’s late, I think it’s best if I go home.” Doyoung stuttered out.

He’s said too much, and it’s weird. His brother was right, he needs to put a muzzle on himself before his mouth can cause him his own demise.

“So soon?” Jeno pouts.

_Does this kid wants me to die?_

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Jung and Mrs. Jung. Forgive me if anything I said was inappropriate and offensive, but I stand by my words. It’s the truth.” Doyoung said, “And it’s very nice meeting you Jeno.”

“Uh, right, come one babe.” Jaehyun replied quickly, before pulling Doyoung’s hand and dragging him outside.

Have they been holding hands this whole time?

If he was red from irritation earlier, now he’s down right blushing and flustered. Jaehyun keeps on walking quickly until they walked outside of the house, to the patio, where Doyoung finally ripped his hand free.

“You’re a dick for making me sit through that.” He hissed, wringing his stiff hand, unsure if he wants to hold Jaehyun's hand again or punch him.

Jaehyun turned around, looking apologetic for once. “I’m sorry—I didn’t think it will escalate like that, if I had known I would’ve taken someone else.”

That’s a disappointing answer, Doyoung thought. Does he think Doyoung can't handle it? No, no. He’s probably thinking of taking the person he likes, and that thought annoyed Doyoung to no end.

“Nonsense. We’re married, asshole.” He said instead, showing his ringer finger that still has Jaehyun’s ribbon with a shitty knot work.

The other Detective smiled softly at his words.

“That’s true—I’d be a bad husband if I took someone else to meet my parents.”

“Good for you to know. Now, get me a cab.” He demands.

“You don’t want your husband to drive you home?”

“No—I hate my husband because he’s an asshole whose mouth sometimes does not work and had me defend him from his own parents.”

This time—Jaehyun grins. It’s handsome, and familiar, that any irritation Doyoung had quickly melts away.

“I’m very, very sorry. But—I am thankful.” He said earnestly. Jaehyun steps towards him and slowly cradles Doyoung’s hand in his grasp, so gentle as if he was afraid that Doyoung might break. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“It’s true—what I said. Earlier, it's true.” He blurts.

Jaehyun’s eye seemed to sparkle with hope and amazement, which was probably impossible, but it does. He leaned forward towards Doyoung and he quickly notes that the younger was slightly taller than him. And that he smells nice.

“Yeah? You mean it?”

Jaehyun was so close. He can see the gold specks in his pupils, and even worse Doyoung can feel Jaehyun’s body heat. His heart is beating madly in his chest and Doyoung was torn between jumping Jaehyun or running away.

"I... I—“

“There you are boys!”

Doyoung jumped away and nearly landed on his ass if he did not hit a pillar like the dumbass that he is, while Jaehyun’s hand landed on where his gun holster should be.

Apparently it was Mrs. Jung, smiling brightly as ever.

“Mom! You scared us.” Jaehyun sighed.

“I’m sorry Woojae, baby. I’ll have our driver take Doyoung home, your father wants to talk to you.” She said with a bright smile.

Jaehyun’s relaxed posture was gone and Doyoung can already see his lip thinning in frustrations. He shot Doyoung an odd look for a long time, as if waiting forhim to do something. Then, the younger sighed, before starting to walk inside.

“Hey!” He called out, startling Jaehyun who turned around and gaze at him in surprise, “You can do it. You’ve catch drug-lords before—what’s so scary about talking to your dad?”

There was a dorky smile on Jaehyun’s face, complete with the dimples.

“You’re right—you’re way scarier when you’re angry.” The teasing is back, and Doyoung’s actually grateful for it.

“So Doyoung, just wait here, the driver will be here shortly to drive you back home, that’s the least I can do after that weird disaster of a dinner.” She smiles apologetically.

He immediately cringes, “No, it’s my bad, Mrs. Jung, I spoke—“

“No, no! Its fine, it’s nice that you defended Woojae, none of his former lovers has ever done that. They usually just—sit around, eat, smile politely and say yes to every question.” She scoffed, waving her hand in a dismissive way. “Tonight was a nice change, although I am sorry you had to see that, my husband may seem tough, but he means well.”

Doyoung gets it. His father is a hard-ass too.

“I… Okay, Mrs. Jung.”

The car rounded up the corner and Doyoung bowed to the elder, thankful that she’s not holding a grudge or something against him for being too mouthy.

“And, Doyoung?”

“Yes, Mrs. Jung?”

“I hope to see you soon, yes?”

“…. Alright.”

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> one more chapter to go ahahaha  
> a lot of things happened in this one becasue a lot of things happened during writing this and my mind is a jumbled mess right now.  
> I hope it's good and you enjoy reading it, sorry for any mistakes or if the character is too oc ><
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy! <3


	4. A Story of Pining and trying to prove you are better than Your Crush By Jung Jaehyun featuring Kim Doyoung Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold yourself Jae, if you do it right now Doyoung might kill you for distracting him with your undying love for him.”
> 
> Jaehyun snorts, “That won’t happen, I can hold myself back, I know how important this is to the squad.”
> 
> Johnny narrowed his eyes for good measures, and Jaehyun just offered him his most winning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhaha i shamelessly got distracted enjooooooooy <3

Jaehyun regrets high tailing out of the front porch to find his father. He should’ve kissed Doyoung or at least hug the other man. He wonders whether he can get away with it if he reasons he needs a boost of morale.

Jaehyun can already imagine Doyoung’s face, reddening attractively, his eyes narrowing in that very hot way and his lips will curl in distaste which Jaehyun finds _super sexy_ —

“Hyung!”

“ _Jesus christ_!“

“No, just Jeno!” The adorable teen squeals, approaching him happily.

“ _Riiight_ …” Jaehyun’s not quite sure to be annoyed or glad that it was his brother who interrupted his not so appropriate thoughts on Kim Doyoung.

He shakes his head before focusing at the beaming teen, “Anyways, I’m sorry for dinner, must be awkward.” Jaehyun smiled apologetically at his little brother and ruffles his hair affectionately.

“It’s fine—we get to meet the infamous Doyoung.” He smirks.

“I don’t mention him that much.” Jaehyun huffed.

“Nope—just once every day.” Jeno grins at him, before sauntering away, “Don’t worry hyung, I like him! Very pretty!”

Jaehyun shakes his head, trying to ignore his brother’s cackles. But yeah, Jaehyun agrees, Doyoung’s pretty. He’s so handsome that he was so pretty to look at. He blames Doyoung’s almond eye for the unfinished police reports scattered on his desk.

Gingerly, he enters the dining room. On the center of the table, his dad was leisurely eating ice cream, looking surprisingly content after the whole dinner fiasco.

Begrudging he sits himself beside his dad, refusing to touch the ice cream because he worked hard for his abs and Doyoung hasn’t even seen it. Not that he’s saying he’s doing it for Doyoung. Maybe. Okay, fine, yes, maybe he wants to look like a god-damn model for Doyoung.

“So…” Jaehyun starts, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

Just how much he wished Doyoung was back beside him—to hold his hand.

“So.” His dad repeated.

Jaehyun’s not quite sure of what to do. Doyoung’s words earlier had put things into persepective. He realize how confusing his behavior is, to his father, and to himself.

“Do you know how—how embarrassing it was to watch your son’s boyfriend defend said son against the son’s father?” His dad started.

“Pardon?”

“Do you understand what I’m saying, son?” His dad said, putting down his ice cream bowl to face Jaehyun, looking tired instead of mad. “Did I raise you to be a coward?”

His dad does not sound angry nor disappointed, rather exasperated like that one time Jeno sprayed perfume into his mouth to make it smell good.

“No.” Jaehyun frowned, “No of course not.”

“Then why in the world can’t you just tell me what is wrong?” His father sighed, “I should send your boyfriend a fruit basket for flooring everything earlier. You’re making me feel like a bad father!”

“Ah _shit_ —sorry dad, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean, Jaehyun.” He sighed, “Do I need to call your boyfriend here?”

 _Yes_.

 _Please_.

Jaehyun would love to be see his face again and be close to Doyoung—who is not his boyfriend, his brain supplied unhelpfully, but that’s something his parents does not need to know. Yet.

His father groans, “Has love made your brain stop functioning?” He asked, causing Jaehyun to get flustered.

Maybe it has, he thought, his father rarely comments about his love life, but just today after he met Doyoung, he’s mentioned him and implied him more than he has about Jaehyun’s longest boyfriend.

“Doyoung is right. I love being a Detective, dad, but helping the company is something that I love to do as well.” He said, “Those filing system you love so much? Doyoung taught me that, and that’s true—there’s a lot I can learn from the precinct, and I am far from over.”

He’ll go bald quickly if he leaves the precinct and unable to protect Doyoung from asshole perp like Rose fucking Bandit.

Not that he needs protecting, Jaehyun just surprisingly protective—something he discovers along his journey of pining over Detective Oblivious Kim Doyoung.

“You do know the only reason I’ve been pestering you and forcing so many work on your table is because of what you said to me, right Jaehyun? If I had known you weren’t planning on leaving the precinct anytime soon I wouldn’t have.”

Jaehyun sighed, his father’s right, he really did brought this upon himself.

“I don’t want to disappoint you dad. I’ll always look up to you, and you have always inspired me—Jeno’s too young to help you out, and lying about what I want is selfish on my part.” Jaehyun admits.

He’s always been a people pleaser—sure, he has his own opinion, but what matters most to him was his family. They’re always there for him, so Jaehyun will do everything in his power to make them happy.

That includes lying about leaving the precinct for the Company.

Jaehyun think he would have reluctantly leave after moving into a new foreign precinct with a very prestigious repertoire.

But then he meets the bashful Mark, Johnny and Taeil who babied him to no end, Officer Lee who can always shuts anyone down and is better suited as a lawyer instead, Ten who amuse him to no end, the amazingly kind Sergeant and the stern yet caring Captain.

But most importantly Doyoung.

That had been a major turning point. He knew the moment he saw the other Detective his brain had shut down and all he can think of was—

_Oh wow, he’s so pretty._

And then maybe he sort of begin to pine over Doyoung, because the other man really, truly intrigues him and Jaehyun is not a quitter. He may be a coward but he won’t give up without a fight.

“Then make your decision, Jaehyun. I trust you can do it yourself—and whatever it is, I will support you and I will be proud of you.” His father said, a small smile adorning his lips. “Your happiness matters more than the company—and don’t worry, Jeno will be starting his internship next semester.”

Jaehyun stares at his dad, and feels his eyes stinging, a tell-tale sign of tears.

“Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome son.”

“I love you.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I love you too. Now—“, His father stretched on his seat, “May I have the address of your precinct?”

Well that’s weird, but not alarming.

“Sure, I’ll sent you a text. But, just, why?”

His father grinned and rubs his chin thoughtfully, “No reason for you to worry about, get some rest son, you have to wake up early tomorrow.”

\--

Doyoung closed his eyes as he entered the elevator in the precinct, and continues to lean on the wall.

He’s tired and sleepy which means he’s grumpy as hell. All this is because he spent the better half of last night mulling his thoughts and how brash and forward he was being during the dinner with the Jungs.

And Mrs. Jung wants to see him _again_?!

Yeah right—probably to whoop his sorry ass.

Doyoung cracks his eye open and notes that he’s almost late—5 minutes to morning briefing but he can’t bring himself to care.

There are too many emotions within him, and he’s not sure if he can face Jaehyun again. Sure, he like to think that he was a pretty badass fake-boyfriend, but the problem was he meant everything he said. He’s not sure if he wants Jaehyun to know it’s real or not.

He wonders what would’ve happened last night had Mrs. Jung did not interrupted them. But then again Jaehyun’s a big flirt—Doyoung shouldn’t expect too much. He’s reading in too much into their situation.

He agreed to be his fake boyfriend, for goodness sake! He huffs in annoyance, wanting to hope for more but Doyoung had always been a realistic borderline pessimistic person.

The war within him is tiring and Doyoung wants to scream and laugh. Love is a foreign thing.

He decides to calm his feelings for the younger Detective, and squares himself to face Jaehyun as a good colleague, if not friend.

The elevator dings, breaking him from his musings. To his surprise, no one is calling him out for being later than usual. Another surprising thing, was that half of his squad was crowding his and Jaehyun’s table.

 _What the hell_.

“What’s going on?” He asked as much.

Ten turned around to face him, laughing giddily like a maniac while behind him, Johnny, Donghyuck and Mark were still circling Doyoung’s table. And also Jaehyun. Who was staring at something with so much disdain and anger that Doyoung felt the urge to calm him down.

“My dear Doyoung! Who’d ever thought you have a secret admirer!” He cackled happily, looking more, and more like a cat.

“I do?” Doyoung blinks.

“You do!” Mark squealed, moving away from Doyoung’s table to show him what’s on it.

Officer Lee nudged Doyoung playfully as he reached his desk, “What rich person did you manage to snatch, hyung?”

On his desk was a gigantic bouquet of roses in various shades of red, pink and white. Honest to god that was the grandest bouquet he has ever received and there was a box of chocolate on his table too. Who in the world would send him those stuff?!

“Uh—maybe it’s from my brother?” He suggests, still confused.

Thinking back, his hyung haven’t done any major movies or TV series in the past month. There was nothing to be celebrated.

“I’m not sure your brother will send you these.” Johnny drawled shaking the chocolate box with many love and heart decorations, then looking back and forth between Doyoung and Jaehyun. _Weird…_

“Is it you, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked curiously.

There’s a tight expression in Jaehyun’s face. It’s like as if his case was stolen by major crimes at the last second.

“If it was me I’d get you 10 binders with a hard back instead of bouquets and the new issued file collection because you file hard.” He said with such finality that Doyoung can help but snort, but yeah, sure he’s flustered.

“ _I’m not sure if that was an insult or a marriage proposal_.” Mark whispers underneath his breath real quickly, and Doyoung had to agree.

 _That’s cute, he knows what I like_.

Beside him, Hyuck and Johnny snickers mischievously. Doyoung chose to ignore the duo and observed the flowers instead. It was nice and the sender must be rich enough to get it sent so early in the morning. As he glace around, he can see some officers curiously peeking in.

“Dingdong, there’s letter, look!” Ten pointed out from behind Doyoung’s shoulder.

Quickly, he snatched the paper before any of his coworkers can open it.

“Read it out loud!” Hyuck yelled, crowding Doyoung.

“Please read it I’m so curious!” Mark added, pushing Hyuck away.

Doyoung raised his hand that was holding the note high up, while the two were trying to grab the paper. “How am I going to read it if the two of you are fighting like chickens all over me?!”

He heard Ten and Johnny laughed at his predicament, _the useless fuckers_ , and when he glance at Jaehyun, the Detective was still sporting an annoyed look.

Suddenly the door to the Captain’s office was slammed open.

Immediately, Doyoung, Hyuck and Mark froze.

“ _Okay_ —it’s not even morning briefing yet and you’re already casuing a ruckus! Behave yourselves Detectives and Officers!” Taeyong yelled sternly, his eyes boring holes to Doyoung.

He is clearly disappointed. _Shit_.

Behind him, Sarge, Yuta and Taeil came out of the Captain’s office to stare at them in disbelief. Taeil looked amused while Kun looked hella tired. Yuta was already staring at the flowers.

“What is important enough to cause so much noise it disturbs my meeting earlier?” Taeyong hissed, his eyes narrowing down to the three of them.

“ _Hyuck_ —“

“ _Mark_ —“

Doyoung wanted to scream in frustration at the two going at it back and forth like toddlers, and in the middle of thinking of scolding the two, Jaehyun snatched the paper from his hand.

“ _Jaehyun_!” He snaps.

“This paper and these flowers are the cause of the loud noises.” Jaehyun said, addressing the Captain while gesturing the gifts on Doyoung’s desk.

Yuta raised an impressed eyebrow, “Damn Jaehyun, I didn’t think you’d go all out.” Then he turned to look at Taeyong, “Babe, if you’re planning shit like this get me cactus.”

“It’s not from Jaehyun!” Johnny hollered with a laugh.

“Well that’s a problem.” The sergeant added.

Doyoung can only stare in confusion, then he turn to look at Jaehyun but the younger seemed more and more annoyed to the point his eyebrows are pinched and his face is red.

“I’ll read it.” Jaehyun said with utter conviction. Then he ripped the letter open before coughing lightly, “Dear Mr. Kim, it has come to my attention that your existence in my son’s life has been a very big blessing for him, and thus our family. I am glad to accept you to the family. Will you—“

Jaehyun clamped his mouth shut.

“Well?” Doyoung presses.

Jaehyun’s eye landed on Doyoung and stayed there. The angry expression on his face was gone in a flash and he looks embarrassed. The tips of his ears are red again and he can only stare at Doyoung with his mouth clamped shut.

“Uh…”

“Do go on.” Taeyong prompted.

“Uh, sir I’m sorry I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Jaehyun said quickly, shoving the paper somewhere inside his suit jacket.

“Who sent it, then?” Donghyuck asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. “We gotta know if some random guy is sending flowers and possibly courting Doyoung hyung.”

“Who even says courting?” Mark huffed, crossing his arms, “But yeah, Hyuck is right.”

Jaehyun’s eye flick from Doyoung to the youngest officer and detective, “No one. Just like you said, some random guy with a fake name, probably some weird old guy who can’t stop meddling _ahahaha_ …” Jaehyun laughed awkwardly, shoving the paper in his pocket.

“Some _random old guy_ bought me this huge ass bouquet?” Doyoung punctuated. “How do you know it’s not my dad?”

“Everyone who works here knows who your father is, Doyoung, that includes the perps and criminals here, and I’m pretty sure Jaehyun does too.” Taeil deadpans.

Who in their right mind will send Doyoung these extravagant gifts for no reason? But then he think of his weird friendship with former criminal Kim Jungwoo, and he can’t help but flinch. Yeah, that seemed like the kind of shit Jungwoo will do.

“You know what—it’s probably Jungwoo. You know how weird he is.” He shrugs.

“It’s not! Why would he even send you a bouquet?!” Jaehyun growled in annoyance.

“What—you think I don’t deserve this from my friend?” He asked pointedly at Jaehyun. Honestly, his behavior about this whole thing was getting annoying, and secretly Doyoung’s happy to find that he’s not completely weak against Jaehyun.

“No. Of course not.” He blurts.

Well. That surprisingly hurt.

He can only blink at Jaehyun’s statement and in his peripheral vision Yuta nearly lunging forward but was held tightly by Taeyong, before Jaehyun continued on.

“You deserve more than just some shitty bouquet. And believe me, it’s not Jungwoo, it’s some random ass _old guy.”_ He said matter of factly.

_You deserve more—_

Doyoung coughs as he hastily tucks his hair again on both side behind his ear, looking down on his shoes instead because if he looked at Jaehyun he might set himself on fire with how flustered he’s being.

“Wow, I really nearly decked you, Jaehyun.” Johnny cuts in, laughing awkwardly.

“Let’s pause this for a while, shall we? Captain we’re late for morning briefing.” Kun reminded gently, breaking the weird atmosphere.

Doyoung, looked up to face his best friend who looked cross between urging Jaehyun to read the letter out loud and starting the morning briefing. But sadly, the diligent Captain within him won.

“Alright, thank you for the reminder, Sarge. Come on squad, to the briefing room. Next time, I do hope everyone have some sense of respect towards other people’s privacy. I get that you are Detectives, but you are not gossipers.” With that the Captain entered the briefing room.

“Damn you Jae, you owe us.” Yuta hissed angrily before following his boyfriend inside the briefing room. The other member of the squad eyed Jaehyun curiously but decides to follow Yuta inside. No use to get the Captain angry by being late.

Jaehyun walked quickly, but Doyoung was faster.

He snatched the younger’s arm and pulled him close so he can whisper in anger.

“Give me the letter.”

“No.”

“Why?” Doyoung hissed, walking inside the briefing room, and dragging Jaehyun to sit next to him. Yuta was eyeing him weirdly but whatever, Doyoung has more pressing issues to attend.

“Because—I told you! Don’t you believe me?” The younger whispers.

“No, Jaehyun, if it really wasn’t important you would’ve given me that piece of paper. I know you _that_ _well_.” He punctuates.

“Oh, right.” Jaehyun turned pink again.

“I’m your fake boyfriend—give that to me.” Doyoung hissed, pressing his hands to Jaehyun chest to find the paper he probably hid inside his suit jacket.

Where was it? All he can feel is Jaehyun hard abs which was distracting as hell. _Oh dear god I’m touching Jaehyun’s body ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

“Captain! Doyoung’s fondling Jaehyun!” Officer Lee yelled.

“Keep the work P.D.A. to the minimum, you’re not four-drinks-Doyoung yet!” ten yelled from the front seat.

“I am not— _fondling_ him!” Doyoung hissed, putting his hand away from Jaehyun, and proceeds to cross his arms. “I’m just—checking for stuff.” He argued lamely.

Gone was the confused expression in Jaehyun’s face who is now staring in amusement and Doyoung want to throttle him. Or kiss him.

“Did you find stuff?” Mark asked innocently, “And by stuff do you mean abs?”

“ _Detectives_!” Taeyong snapped.

Immediately the all straightened in their seat. Doyoung threw Jaehyun a nasty glare and the younger smiled softly before raising his hand.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m too hot for Detective Kim to handle.” He said. For a moment, Taeyong looked like he wanted to stab Jaehyun but then he continued, “I’d like to update the squad with the bust tomorrow night.”

Nice save.

 _Wait_ —

They haven’t discussed that _yet_.

Doyoung turned to face Jaehyun quickly, eyeing him in confusion but the younger was still staring ahead at the Captain. He quickly decides to put the issue of the mysterious sender aside and focus on the case.

“I went ahead with myself last night to make these designs—I’m pulling my weight since I have been quite a negligent primary.” He coughed awkwardly, avoiding Doyoung’s eye contact. “I’m sorry Doyoung.”

“No, that’s not true—Sir, Jaehyun was not slacking.” Doyoung cuts in as fast as possible, eyeing Jaehyun in the eyes to say _what the fuck do you have a death wish? Taeyong will end you—_

“I haven’t been able to give my all, because there are a lot of things in my mind concerning work and personal problems for quite some time, so I apologize to you all if it seemed like I haven’t given my best. But yesterday—“, he paused, looking at Doyoung, “Detective Kim put a lot of things into perspective, and I’m very thankful for him.”

It was hard looking at Jaehyun deep, brown eyes, especially when he’s looking utterly sincere. It felt like they were the only people in the room.

Doyoung coughs a bit, noticing something in Jaehyun’s words. “ _It_.”

“Sorry?”

“Thankful for _it_.” He corrects.

The tips of Jaehyun’s ear were red before he speaks again, “No, him. _You_.”

Oh.

 _Oh shit_.

His heart felt like exploding into a million pieces because of Jaehyun’s small confession. He never thought he’d be so full of love but here he was, standing in the briefing room in front of his colleagues, trying not to put his hand over his heart because it felt like bursting.

“I think you broke Doyoung again.” Ten whispered, breaking the moment.

Doyoung blinks and both of them hurriedly look away from each other in embarrassment, he tucks his short hair behind his ear and stares at his shoes.

“Right—that’s all I have to say Captain.” Jaehyun said too quickly.

The Captain processed the information with a blank expression, but there is no betraying the intrigued look in his eyes.

“Alright, do proceed with the information, Detective Jung.”

\--

Once again, Doyoung was roped in by Taeyong and Ten into desk duty because it was nearly the end of the month, and Doyoung is the one meticulous enough to work on the Precincts stats and is approved by Taeyong.

It was not a surprise to find Doyoung sitting across Taeyong’s desk in the Captain’s office with his legs tucked underneath his chin and his reading glasses nearly falling of his nose.

But what’s weird is that Taeyong was staring at him, instead of working on his own Captain report.

“Okay—why are you staring?”

He addresses the issue. Doyoung might be prideful, but he’s too curious and too forward to beat around the bushes.

Taeyong does not seemed ashamed he was caught staring since he just smiled softly like he used too when they were young.

“No reason.” He hums, “You figure out who might sent you the gift basket?”

Doyoung furrowed his brows. He wracks his brain for a name but ended up with none. He glance outside, the flower was sitting on Ten’s table since it was crowding his desk and Ten said he wants it, while the chocolate are already devoured by the two Lee demons.

“Probably Jungwoo.”

“Jaehyun doesn’t seem to think it was Jungwoo.”

He glanced outside again, watching as Jaehyun was conversing with Johnny. “Jaehyun is being weird.” He murmured, remembering how odd he was being each time Jungwoo was mentioned, and his weird confession earlier. “He’s saying things he didn’t mean.” He whispers sadly.

“Doyoung—“

“Sorry hyung, I’m the one being strange. The bust is stressing me out, and I’m saying things that makes no sense. Jaehyun’s just being Jaehyun.” Doyoung muttered, tearing his eyes away from the Detective outside.

Taeyong was still eyeing him weirdly.

“On the contrary—you seem lighter.” He notes, “And I’m the one in a committed relationship.”

Doyoung snorts, recalling the late night text he received from both Yuta and Taeyong detailing they’re night out in a very romantic and poetic words. Well, at least Taeyong was being poetic, Yuta just straight up told him what’s cool and what’s adorable.

“The case is about to be finished and even though I’m bervous about the bust, of course I’m happy. Watermelon bandit’s been solved, and all we need to do is bring down the Park family.” He hums, as he inputs the data, “We’ve done that before.”

Taeyong was still smiling, too happy for Doyoung’s taste but he lets the elder be.

“You sure that’s the only reason?”

 _No_.

“Yes.”

Taeyong pouts, obviously unsatisfied with his answer. “Not because of Jaehyun?”

“Why—what about Jaehyun?”

“Doie, come on, I’ve known you for ages—you obviously like him.” He points out.

 _Well shit_. Apparently Doyoung had not been discreet about his feelings if Taeyong managed to pick it up. He wants to bang his head on the table because of his own stupidity.

“I wasn’t planning to.” He sighed.

The elder seemed angered by his answer, “It doesn’t matter. Feelings change, time passes, the sky is blue, I love Yuta.” He said.

Doyoung scrunches his nose in annoyance, “That makes no sense.”

“And yet here you are—liking Jung Jaehyun your so called rival.” Taeyong drawls, leaning onto his chair with ease, before putting both hands under his chin.

“You don’t know that.” Doyoung retorts.

“I do. I’m not blind.” Taeyong shrugs, “I’ve known you for years, Doie, and do you think I don’t know when you like someone?”

That makes sense.

He’s been wondering who will be the first person to confront him about this, turns out it was Taeyong. He knows he’s being obvious because of the number of times he blushed these past weeks were un-healthy, and Doyoung isn’t one to get embarrassed.

He huffed, slouching on his chair and letting his legs slide down.

“I don’t know what to do…” He admits.

Taeyong’s calculating gaze softens and he feels like a child again, when he admits to Taeyong he was yelled at by his mother for punching some other kid for calling him mouthful or whatever names he was called.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

That’s true.

“But do you want to do anything?” The older inquired softly.

Doyoung sighed. He’s been wondering why he’s been so jittery and freaked out about the concept of liking Jaehyun when in the past he always takes everything in a stride.

“It’s different with him…” He begins. “I just… I feel like he’s so… too much?”

Taeyong stayed quite, but his gaze prompted Doyoung to continue. He can’t believe he’s having a heart to heart with his best friend who is his Captain in said best friend’s office.

“He’s too good for me.” Doyoung blurts.

Immediately Taeyong frowned, “Why would you say that? How can you say that?”

“I mean have you seen me? And then Jaehyun? Ten is right, I dress like a grandma, and I’m nagging to the point it’s annoying, a certified nerd and prideful borderline egotistic and competitive as hell. Jaehyun might a competitive person but he is such a nice person.” Doyoung stresses out, remembering his words last night.

The ones he said to Mr. Jung about Jaehyun.

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” Taeyong deadpans.

“I’m stating facts, hyung, get on the program.” He answered tiredly. “It’s like—I need to be a better person to be with Jaehyun because he deserves good things. I’m not changing shit for no one but me.” Doyoung admits.

Loving himself, that always comes first. And he’s quite certain there’s nothing inherently wrong with him.

His past romance had taught him that fact well, as much as it was hard to not put someone above himself, because it really his nature, but after the course of year he’s learned to put himself first.

He’s not going to change any aspect of himself for no one. No one, besides himself. If Doyoung decides to be a better person and become a better version of himself it will be because of Doyoung wants it, not because of someone else wants him to.

“So hard headed, my Doyoungie.” Taeyong mused, a small smile adorning his face, “That’s something I admire from you, you know. What you said—that’s true, I agree.” He hums thoughtfully.

“Case solved. I’ll bury this—whatever this feeling is and wait until Jaehyun gets married or whatever.” Doyoung said bitterly.

“Has it ever occurred to you, that Jaehyun might like you back?” The Captain asked, causing Doyoung to pause his movements. “That he like you for, well, being you?”

He recalls the time Jaehyun sort of flirts with him, in the car during their stake outs, or even before that, but then he reminds himself that Jaehyun probably does that with everyone else. He’s just a nice guy who’s also a huge flirt.

He recalls the odd thing Jaehyun mentioned earlier in the morning briefing—but then again it could be that his primary was just doing his job, albeit too nicely.

“No.” He answers, and this time the Captain looked utterly disappointed by his answer.

“Stop being pessimistic.”

“No, I’m being _realistic_.” He mutters back.

Taeyong pursed his lips, still looking unsatisfied, but Doyoung shrugs, Taeyong can have his own opinion on the matter.

“Well that’s bleak reality you live in. Just—keep an open mind, okay Doyoung? For your own sake.” The Captain asked slowly and tentatively. “I mean, I’m not saying I know how Jaehyun feels… But, just, keep an open mind.”

Taeyong looked down right begging, which was weird and very uncommon.

“Sure, hyung.” He replied softly and Taeyong’s posture relaxed.

“I’m not asking you expect anything, or getting your hopes up, but just keep an open mind—and if Jaehyun turns out to be a dick who like to flirt like it’s breathing, I can always—“

“You don’t have to make excuses, Taeyong, I said yes.” Doyoung snorts.

He knows Taeyong always feels guilty for asking something from Doyoung that is most obviously not work related, but it’s a cute gesture, and Doyoung’s handled it for years.

“Okay…” Taeyong answered softly, looking at Doyoung with his wide eyes.

Honestly, he doesn’t know what Taeyong expected out of this. Doyoung will keep an open mind for his sake, which means he has to keep reminding himself not to get his hopes up. Whatever the outcome will be, it’s fine, he thought sullenly, Jaehyun is a good friend who ask odd things out of Doyoung.

Who riles him up in irritation, then calm him back down with a simple smile. Who annoys him to no end, and yet always finds a way to entertain Doyoung. Who opens up to him and took him to meet his family, his most treasured people. Who went against him, and yet always have his back.

And if in the end Jaehyun keeps on being a good friend, then Doyoung is still blessed to have him in his life.

\--

“Heard you got married, Jung.” Johnny drawls as he peered above Jaehyun’s desk, sounding almost bored but there’s a threatening edge to it.

Yeah, Jaehyun forgot that perhaps Johnny is the scariest person in the whole precinct.

He glance up to face Johnny’s unimpressed stare, the goofy smile was gone and his eyes are bare of any sense of mischief that was usually present on the elder’s face.

Oh shit, did he do something wrong?

“What happened to keeping things inside your pants until you’ve convinced your father to stay, huh?”

“What?” Jaehyun blinks.

Johnny eyed him weirdly, “I know Kun suggested it, and I kow you’re desperate, but damn son, you’re basically walking on thing ice.”

“Uh…”

“For the undercover tomorrow.” He shrugs easily, walking around his desk and sliding onto Doyoung’s empty chair easily. “I mean—it’s smart, but that’s pushing it.”

Oh right. He’s fake married to Doyoung. The idea was exciting as much as it was terrifying. He wants to be the best fake husband ever. But then again, Johnny’s words ring true in his ears.

He spent about two whole days wondering how he can stop himself from pushing Doyoung to the closes wall and kiss him. Last night he had his parents to act decent and there was no way he’s going to ravish the object of his affection in front of his baby brother.

But tomorrow—

They’ll be going undercover as a married couple. And perhaps Jaehyun would like to make out with his husband to kill time before they had to bust a drug lord.

“I know.” He breathes out, shutting his eyes and trying to push aside the image of soft almond eyes and pouty lips. “He’ll be the death of me.”

Johnny snorted easily, “If you decide to do something dumb tomorrow, you’ll be the death of yourself Jaehyun.”

Well shit.

That was right.

“I mean, you tend to stop using your brain when Doyoung’s involved.” Johnny snorts, “Anyways—who sent the flowers man? Can’t say I’m not curious.”

Jaehyun clenched his jaw, his hand flying to where the paper was hidden inside his jacket.

“No one important.” He mutters.

Johnny eyed him curiously, and he looked like he might punch Jaehyun to grab the paper himself but he stayed rooted in his place. Thankfully, because Jaehyun doesn’t think he can win in a fight against Johnny.

“It’s not his ex?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun snorts, even htough he doesn’t know any of Doyoung’s ex, he most definitely knows who sent him the god-damn flowers and chocolate. And if the whole precinct know, he’ll be embarrassed for the rest of his life.

“No, I know this old-geezer, and it’s better if I just… keep it a secret.”

“For real man, I thought you’re the type of guy who takes everything in a stride. But really, the push and pull with Doyoung is getting frustrating for me to watch.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

Jaehyun slumps in his seat, he acknowledge Johnny’s words in silence.

It’s true, and to be quite honest it’s getting frustrating for himself too. He usually have so much suaveness and charm, but Doyoung proves to be a challenge which makes him so, so much more attractive.

And the fact that he’s such a great Detective is _hot as hell._

“It’s different. He’s too good for me.” He mumbled.

Johnny laughed lightly, shaking his head, “How can you say that! His exes—from what I know of were way below you, I mean look at Lawyer Park!”

“ _Lawyer Park?_!” Jaehyun nearly falls on his ass at Johnny words. “Lawyer Park, the most established defense attorney in Seoul if not South Korea?” He repeats.

Johnny looked thoughtful, “Yeah I guess that’s the one, Yuta said something about a cop and lawyer dating each other will end in a disaster—so obviously you have the upper hand here!”

No, definitely not.

“Johnny we’re talking about Lawyer Park.” Jaehyun stresses, remembering the one time he had to face Lawyer Park for a case in court back in precinct 97.

He’s handsome, terrifying, savage and very perfect in many ways that Jaehyun was glad that he was Lawyer instead of Detective, because he’d be a darn good Detective if he was one.

And to think that he’s Doyoung’s ex.

“Hey, chill man, he’s an ex for a reason.” Johnny said, grinning from across the table as if it was fun to see Jaehyun panics. Maybe it was.

“Right. Right, you’re right.” He nods, Lawyer Park is in the past, there’s nothing to worry about.

“But really Jaehyun, you’ve been leaving bread crumbs everywhere, and I must say, the wrong people are picking it up.”

Johnny’s words are true.

Jaehyun recalled back the conversation he had in the breakroom yesterday, with Yuta and Ten. The two had pointedly asked Jaehyun what he wanted to ask from Doyoung as the rewards of the bet and maybe Ten had threatened to make his life miserable if Doyoung was upset by it and Yuta may or may not have shown him a picture of his katana collection.

Not only that, he noticed the stinky eyes his Captain sends him. At first, Jaehyun thought it was because he had been lacking in his performance as a Detective and he addressed that issue, turns out, the Captain had noticed it a month before the stink eye started. Then perhaps the Captain may or may not make a comment about how he approve office romance as long as it was serious and won’t disturb the dynamics.

And Johnny.

As much as Johnny rooted for Jaehyun and had supported him in all of his advances, Jaehyun can’t ignore the elder’s reprimanding gazes.

After all, Johnny was Doyoung’s friend first. He knows how close they used to be and how often Doyoung had dinner in the Suh-Moon household along with Yuta. They were the original four of Precinct 127, and Johnny treats the two younger Detectives like his precious, precious children.

“You know, Hyuck tripped me a while ago.” Jaehyun said randomly, remembering the younger’s odd antics.

“I swear I didn’t ask him to.” Johnny shrugs.

“I guess he was doing it for himself. He called me a coward.” He complained, but then chuckled at the memory. Donghyuck was fearless, and that was obviously something he picked up under the tutelage of Doyoung.

Something that Jaehyun learned from the older too.

“He said I should just straight up tell him I like him.”

Johnny laughed at his answer, shaking his head in disbelief, “He really said that? My god, _Hyuck_ —Dear lord, and then what did _you_ say?”

“I told him to try and do that to Mark.” Jaehyun recalls as Donghyuck had sputtered and actually raised his leg to kick Jaehyun in the shins before embarrassment got to him faster, causing him to mutter things about coward and finding the plushest watermelon first.

“Damn right.” Johnny nods, “But I gotta say, Hyuck is right. You don’t want to waste time, Jaehyun, trust me, you’ll regret it.”

There’s a sad smile on Johnny’s face, obviously he was recalling his own relationship with Detective Moon, and how many years they spent challenging each other before Johnny finally figures out that he’s in love with the older.

The amount of dumbassery isn’t surprising, to be honest.

“I know that.”

Jaehyun’s a hopeless romantic who believes in love. How can he not when he’s surrounded by his parents who are still as close as newlyweds, his sisters who got married with their high-school sweetheart.

Jaehyun had that too—until his longtime highschool boyfriend decided to dump him for another guy who looked like a god-damn model.

After that, there’s just blind dates, one night stands, and barely any serious relationship.

But now though, no he wants it. He wants a serious relationship with Doyoung.

“I’m going to wait after the bust—then I’ll tell him.” Jaehyun decides, his heart beating faster at the thought of admitting his affection, fondness and love for the other man.

“Hold yourself Jae, if you do it right now Doyoung might kill you for distracting him with your undying love for him.”

Jaehyun snorts, “That won’t happen, I can hold myself back, I know how important this is to the squad.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes for good measures, and Jaehyun just offered him his most winning smile.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret tonight, nor anything that might endanger you too much during the undercover.” Johnny murmured. “Drug busts are shit.”

Jaehyun nods at the elder.

“I’ll die before I ever put Doyoung in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i'll fix it later! i just want to post this before i get swamped by college work auurughhh
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!


	5. A Story of Pining and trying to prove you are better than Your Crush By Jung Jaehyun featuring Kim Doyoung Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate losing.”
> 
> “And I love to come on top—“
> 
> “I love to come on top, title of your sextape!”
> 
> “God damn it Mark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the endddd AAAHHH

“You nervous?”

Doyoung flicks his eye from where he was standing in the briefing room, checking the gadgets he’ll have to sneak in for the undercover mission.

The other Detective had this soft look in his eyes, and it made Doyoung feels safe.

“Not really.” He hums, checking the battery of the communicator before putting it down inside the box. “You?”

A small smile tugged Jaehyun’s corner lip, “No, not really too.”

Of course.

With Jaehyun’s arrest number, he must’ve gone through a lot of undercover missions. Doyoung himself can proudly say he’s been through quite a lot of undercover missions along with Yuta. Not a lot ended well considering Doyoung’s temper and Yuta’s patience.

Thankfully, they were both _very good_ detectives.

“Well, to be quite honest, I’m sort of nervous.” Jaehyun starts, stepping closer to Doyoung, and suddenly alarm blares in his brain.

He stopped puttering around the gadgets and stands straightly, looking at Jaehyun who was advancing towards him with a small smile still tugged on his lip.

“Why is that?”

He tilts his head, humming, “Well—because I have to be your husband.” He said with confidence, “There’s nothing more nerve-wrecking than being the fake husband of you.”

His heart skips a fucking beat.

Disgusting.

It happens again.

“Why—because I’m a naggy, petty, person?” Doyoung asked sarcastically. _Save the flirting for the undercover, please, Jaehyun, my heart can’t deal with it right now you handsome dork._

Jaehyun seemed bothered by his answer but his eyes are steady on Doyoung, holding his gaze strongly, and unwavering.

“No. Because you’re you. And you’re…” He stops, glancing down at his feet and his eyebrow furrowing as if he’s looking for the right word. “… Beyond compare.”

Doyoung wants to laugh at first, sure the words were comforting and if Jaehyun didn’t mean it, Doyoung might as well just laugh it off, but the noticed the seriousness in his tone.

He glance up and found Jaehyun staring at him dumbly, before the younger groaned and proceeds to slap his own face repeatedly.

“Jaehyun! Yah, Jung Jaehyun! _What the fuck_ —“

Doyoung jumped over to stop the other Detective from slapping himself repeatedly on the face because _what the fuck._ He grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and held it tight, slipping his hands to grasp his finger tightly until the younger boy stopped muttering nonsense in English.

“I’m sorry. I really promised Johnny to hold myself back.” He sighed.

“What? I don’t follow.” Doyoung frowned.

The look of relief was visible in Jaehyun’s face, “Good! Don’t follow! I was being dumb.” He blurts.

“You do that most of the time in a day, am I supposed to be surprised?” He blurts right back, still holding onto his hand. “And what the hell, you’ll injure your hand instead if you keep on slapping your face.”

“I was embarrassed.” He confessed, tightening his grip on Doyoung’s hand.

Oh wow, they really fit perfectly, he thought as he glance at their intertwined hand, before glancing up at Jaehyun again, squaring his broad shoulders.

“Well get used to complimenting me, Jung. You’ll be my fake husband tonight and I will not stand for a good for nothing husband.” He declares.

That caused Jaehyun to relaxed a bit and cracked a smile, “That’ll be easy, beautiful.” He winks.

His cheeks are burning, Doyoung’s sure of it. Hastily, he lets go of Jaehyun hands and wipes his own disgustingly sweaty ones on his shirt.

“Nice practice, save it for later.” He muttered.

“I can do it all night long.” He grins, taking Doyoung’s hand happily again.

‘ _Keep an open mind_ ’, Taeyong’s voice echoed in his head along with his strong warning gaze, but then again his self-depricating part of him reminded him ‘ _No! Don’t get your hopes up! He’s just doing it for the undercover mission!_ ’

Doyoung ripped his hand away from Jaehyun before flicking his forehead.

“Control yourself, Detective.” He chided.

Jaehyun grins widely, “ _Husband_.”

“Jerk.”

“Cutie.”

“Ass-hole.”

“Hot-nerd.”

“You—“

Doyoung was aware that the other was fully smiling even if he hid his smile behind his hand and his eyes are turned into crescents, resembling Jeno adorably.

“Wow, you guys sound more married than Johnny and Taeil.” Ten said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Thanks, Ten. That’s the nicest thing that came out of your mouth, yet.” Doyoung retorts.

“Mhm, sassy, I love it. Come on, Doie, time to get you changed. Wouldn’t want people to think that the heir of Jung industries is married to a man from the 80s.”

“I don’t mind.” Jaehyun shrugs.

“Disgusting kink, Jung I don’t need to know.” Ten cuts in, “You should get changed too. See you in a bit, handsome!”

He sends Jaehyun one last look and glanced towards the equipment, a silent plea for him to get it ready and the younger salutes him, before winking. Doyoung cracked a smile as he followed Ten out of the door.

He didn’t even try to argue with Ten anymore, deciding that yes, wearing his work clothes to a party would be a dead giveaway he’s a police, and no, the clothes at home will make him look like a lost librarian. Besides, Jaehyun’s the one who is supposed to look at him all night.

To be fair, Jaehyun’s quite an eye candy (okay, a total lie, he’s a handsome hot piece of a man) an Doyoung might as well return the favor.

“Are you going to dress me up like one those people in a boyband?” He asked Ten as the assistant drags him away towards the bathroom and locking the door.

“What, do you prefer the girlbands?”

Doyoung blinks, “Well, Jaehyun’s bringing in his husband, not his wife.”

Ten sighed sadly, “That’s a shame. You should know I can dress anyone to resemble a pretty girl.” He said proudly, before sitting Doyoung in front of the mirror.

“You won’t dress me up with anything too… flashy, right?”

Ten cackled, patting Doyoung’s shoulder reassuringly, but there was nothing reassuring about the glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Oh trust me, everyone won’t be able to take their eyes off of you after I give you this make over. Jaehyun got to hold on you tightly, even better, he should put a leash on you.”

“You know—the point of going undercover is to not attract any attention, The Captain—“

“Shhh! Let me do what I’ve been dreaming of doing since I got here!”

\--

To be fair, Jaehyun had not prepared anything too flashy for the party, but then again, he does owns a lot of branded items since his sister is a fashion designer and his mother is obsessed to have him look his best at corporate parties and other social events he is forced to attend.

So to wear a loose silk shirt and a velvet blazer should count as a basic look, but not really when you’re wearing something that is way above your salary.

“Holy shit man, you look hot.” Johnny said when Jaehyun appeared out of the break room.

Yeah, he had to change there since Ten had locked the men’s bathroom.

“Eyes up here Detective Suh, you do have a husband.” Jaehyun joked, before patting himself, feeling half embarrassed and happy he gets to dress nicely for Doyoung—no, wiat, he means the mission, the undercover mission.

“Yeah, and said husband has eyes. Nice clothes, Jung, flame on.” Taeil said, peeking from beside Johnny, pecking Johnny in the cheeks before sauntering away.

Johnny stares at his husband with wide, adoring eyes. It’s adorable, and Jaehyun wants too coo at it.

“Where are you going to put your gun?” Mark asked, appearing from behind him and eyeing him curiously. “I get that the pants are loose but anyone can see a gun if you bring one.”

Jaehyun turns around and lift his blazer, where in his waistline a gun was tucked safely.

“Smort.” Mark nods happily.

Yeah, like hell he’s going in unarmed in a drug bust. He’s been through enough to know that bringing a gun was essential.

Suddenly there’s a loud noise from the toilet that sounds suspiciously like Ten and Doyoung, causing Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark to look at each other curiously.

_“No! I cannot wear—this! Are you fucking cra—“_

_“Shhh! Shut up you prude, just let me—“_

Well, it was definitely Ten and Doyoung. Yuta appeared from the hallway leading to the bathroom, hiding a mischievous smile behind his hand with a naughty glint in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Mark questioned, looking half-worried and curious.

Yuta laughed lightly, “Oh prepare yourself for a feast!”

“What…” Jaehyun muttered, before Ten appeared trying to drag someone from the hallway.

“Dammit, Doyoung! Just get outta here!” He yelled.

“ _No! No, no_ —“

Ten glared at where Doyoung is probably hiding and Jaehyun can’t really help he curiosity bubbling inside of him. Ten whipped his head to find someone, then his eyes landed on Jaehyun and he smirks dangerously, “Detective Jung get your ass over here!”

“ _Chittapon_ —“

Jaehyun, without much prompt, walks over to where Ten is, followed closely by a curious Johnny and Mark while Yuta was still laughing his ass off in the background.

Jaehyun rounded the corner, and he’s pretty sure his eyes are popping.

“This—“ He choked, “Ten—he can’t—“

Yeah, words failed him so he can only stare with his jaw hanging open.

“Woah, hyung! You look like a meal!” Mark squeals, and yeah, Jaehyun pretty much agreed.

Because Doyoung is wearing a loose, black, silk button up, with an equally dark flower pattern. The sleeve reached just below his elbows, and the neck line was wide, giving Jaehyun a view to the perfect, _perfect_ collar bone and pale unmarred skin.

His eyes trailed down and focuses on how the leather pants hugs Doyoung’s leg perfectly—

Oh _shit_.

Is Jaehyun salivating? Maybe. Is he making weird noises? Perhaps. Is he holding on Johnny tightly to prevent himself from doing something dumb? Definitely.

“ _Stop staring_!” Doyoung snaps, crossing his arms and trying to cover his pretty collarbones.

Jaehyun’s eye fly up and he’s pretty sure Johnny will bruise with how hard he’s gripping the elder’s arm, because there was light make up in Doyoung’s face that made his eyes look sharper, and his lips so, so red and plush that Jaehyun just wants to _bite_ into it.

If he wasn’t sure he was making a weird noise, he sure now is.

Ten cackled from beside him, “What do you think, Detective Jung?”

Doyoung averts his eyes away from Jaehyun, fixing the gold rimmed round glasses in his nose as his cheeks turns pink endearingly.

“It’s stupid—even Jaehyun can’t say _anything_ —“

“No, it’s not stupid.” Jaehyun grits through his teeth tearing his eyes away from Doyoung’s red, red lips, _Jesus Christ_ —

“Jae, are you trying to break my arm?” Johnny piped in from beside him, sounding annoyed.

Jaehyun pulled his hand away from Johnny and tucked it politely infront of him, looking everywhere but Doyoung’s because Johnny’s arm is no longer available for him to grip to control his… urges… Whatever.

“It’s insane.” Jaehyun blurts, turning to face Ten, “He can’t wear—this! Anyone who sees him will try to _grab_ him! My husband!”

If it was possible, Doyoung seemed to turn as red as his lips and Jaehyun heard a snort somewhere.

“Well, you’re not wrong. You should see his ass.”

“Yuta!” Doyoung scolds, glaring at someone behind Jeahyun. “Ten I’m not wearing this, I can’t even wear a bullet proof vest! Where do I hide my gun, huh?” He challenged, putting both hands on his hips.

“I can bring your gun.” Jaehyun supplied, staring at Doyoung’s collarbone again.

“What if we got separated, dumbass? I have no option but to stab someone in the eye with my glasses.”

He frowned at the statement. “I won’t let you out of my sight. We won’t get separated.”

“ _Noice_! Smooth as hell hyung.” Mark giggled.

Doyoung stared at him like he’s the dumbest person on earth, Ten cackled form somewhere and he’s pretty sure Johnny is shaking his head.

“Well, I must agree with Doie, actually. We can’t ignore the fact that a shootout might happen, and I don’t know what to feel if my best friend goes in there without any protection, at least he should wear the bullet-proof vest.” Yuta pipes in.

“I’m not wearing one either.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Jaehyun.” Doyoung sighed. “You know what, Jaehyun should at least wear the bullet-prove vest. Jaehyung Park knows I’m a cop, he’d notice if I was wearing one _and_ carrying a gun.”

Yuta looked wholly unconvinced until Jaehyun pats his shoulder, trying to look as responsible as he can, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him safe.”

Almost immediately he heard a few people _snort_ at once.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he questioned Johnny who was hiding his mouth behind his hand, and an unimpressed looking Doyoung.

“I think, that’s my line.” Doyoung murmured, “But thank you for the effort, and promise me not to jump in front of me if it’s raining bullets, I doubt that your hard head can deflect it.”

Jaehyun chuckled at the statement, tapping his head, “Hey, you have to know my head is pretty hard.”

Doyoung pouts in annoyance but then Jaehyun smiles at him reassuringly, and the elder immediately breaks into an adorable gummy smile, and Jaehyun feels warm all over.

It’s okay, he thought as he holds Doyoung’s calm gaze, the bust will be okay even though Doyoung is dressed like some sort of dangerous, vengeful, sexy deity that will surely attract every single person on sight, but it’ll be okay.

Sadly, the moment was ruined by their dumb colleagues.

“Wonder what else is hard.”

“ _Wonder what else is hard_ , title of your sex-tape! Nice, Johnny!”

“Damn it, Mark!”

\--

The party was as generic as any other party. It was located in some high-end bar that’s located in the out skirts of Seoul. The setting was dark, with some edgy neon lights. The place wasn’t too crowded and they looked pretty rich. Not to mention the man in suits guarding every exit. Even from the distance he can see the linings of a hidden gun on their side.

Doyoung’s fully aware that they have the place surrounded by cops, and that all he need to do is say the word and his friends will definitely bust the place. Well—it is Jaehyun’s call, but he’s pretty sure the other Detective will be onboard with him as soon as they see something fishy.

That is, if Jaehyun can focus on the task.

“Jae, we’re supposed to look for a secret room.” Doyoung grits his teeth.

Jaehyun sighed through his nose, and if he was a cartoon character there would be smoke blowing out of it.

“But everyone’s staring.” He muttered.

Doyoung wants to plant his face on the bar where they’re currently seated, now way in hell he’d ever thought Jaehyun would be super territorial when it comes to him. At first, he thought it was adorable that Jaehyun would glare at anyone who so much as stare too long at Doyoung.

But it gets overbearing, and annoying.

He hits the back of Jaehyun’s head lightly, “Yah! You’re not here as my chaperone or escort.” He reminded the younger.

“I know that.” He sighed, “But Ten just went overboard with your clothes.” He murmured, eyeing Doyoung from head to toe, before looking away with the tips of is ears red.

That—Doyoung had to agree. The shirt, as much as he hate to admit, made him look _hella good_ since it accentuate his broad shoulder and pointy collarbones.

Sure, Jaehyun’s reaction had been priceless. _Endearing_ even, and Doyoung felt like melting because of how focused, intense, and daresay _hungry_ he looked. But there’s no way in hell he’s wearing some shit like this again if he has to feel so cold all over.

“I’ll take the dance floor, you take the tables?” Jaehyun offered reluctantly.

Doyoung nods, leaving the bar before he felt a warm hand on his wrist.

“Be careful.” Jaehyun said seriously, his deep baritone piercing through the low music and his eyes burning holes on Doyoung.

“I’ll be in your line of sight, husband.” Doyoung answered teasingly, pulling his hand gently away from Jaehyun’s hold.

There’s pinched expression in Jaehyun’s face, but he heaved a heavy sighed before walking away to the dance floor. There’s a heavy feeling that settles deep in his chest as Jaehyun disappears into the crowd, he hopes the younger does not attract too much attention with his good looks.

Squaring his shoulder, Doyoung took his glass and wonders around the tables. He hasn’t seen Jae, although the bouncer had been surprised as soon as he sees Doyoung’s invite, but it had Jae’s signature and an additional message from Younghyun.

Which Doyoung haven’t seen either.

He frowned as he wonders around. It seemed like the people who came were former guests of Jae’s radio show. There are some famous faces that he recognized, but he’s quite certain this crowd isn’t the one he should be wary of, since Jae is not on sight.

Doyoung turns to observe the dance floor where Jaehyun was mingling with an obvious frown on his face. He looked like an annoyed dog, it’s more adorable than terrifying.

His eyes catches Doyoung and he immediately smiles.

“This dork, I swear.” He mutters under his breath, smiling back.

“Doyoung?”

Well that’s a familiar voice he may or may not have hoped to hear this night. Funny enough, Younghyun sounded surprised, but then again it’s been years since they saw each other.

He turns around, and awkwardly smile at _ex number 1_ , a.k.a Kang Younghyun who was sporting a short black hair and a smile like he wants to rival the sun.

“Younghyun.” He blurts right back.

The man grinned as he half hugged Doyoung, “Hey! What’s up man! Didn’t expect to finally see you here!”

He half-heartedly pats the other in the back, mulling on Younghyun’s odd greeting, before pulling away. “It’s been a while.”

Younghyun’s eye surveyed him from head to toe before he smirked, “Damn, Doie, Detective work has been treating you well.”

“I’m married.” He blurts, even though he had wrote it down in his invite explaining his relationship with one Mr. Jung Jaehyun.

Younghyun looked surprised, but then he laughs, patting Doyoung’s shoulder gently. “Well, congratulations! I never thought you’d be able to move one from Jinyoung!”

To be honest, Doyoung has a good relationship with Younghyun after their breakup. It was too good that Doyoung went to him to vent about Park Jinyoung a.k.a _ex number two_ instead of Yuta, because he’s sure Yuta will say _‘I told you so, that’s what you get for getting involved with a god-damn lawyer_.’

The amount of story that accumulated about Park Jinyoung that Younghyun knows is alarming, and that’s the reason why Doyoung stops talking to him for some time.

So if hearing Jinyoung’s name or voice caused Doyoung to feel the pent up anger bubbling with an urge to wring someone’s neck, hearing Younghyun caused him to feel guilt pooling in his stomach because of the amount of emotional baggage he dumped on the other boy.

“Well—I did.” He laughs lightly, a bit in disbelief.

Yeah, he moved on from Jinyoung the infuriating prosecutor to Jaehyun the incorrigible Detective slash Heir of Jung Company. Doyoung liked to see that as an upgrade.

“Well, congrats! Where’s this husband of yours? I’ve been so lonely, I don’t know where Jae went.” He pouts.

At the moment, it dawns on Doyoung that Younghyun may have ties with the drug lords and he might be faking it. He prays silently, because Younghyun is a friend first before an ex, that the dumbass is no way involved with the dirty deeds.

“He’s right—“

“Here.”

A warm hand settles around his hip, and he can feel Jaehyun’s hand circling his hip perfectly, almost in a possessive manner. He pulls Doyoung close that him that he can feel their whole body pressed flush against Jaehyun’s side.

He tried to push down the redness that must be creeping onto his cheeks in favor of staring ahead at Younghyun and ignoring his dumbass of a primary who is too invested in playing husband.

“Well, you’re definitely better looking than Jinyoung.” Younghyun commented, staring at Jaehyun in awe.

That’s right, my husband is the hottest man in this room if not on earth, Doyoung thought smugly.

“Younghyun, this is Jung Jaehyun, my husband. Dear husband, this is Younghyun, my… friend.” He decides.

On the corner of his eyes, he can see how Jaehyun basically grins as he was referred as dear husband. He stretches his free arm towards Younghyun while the other is still curled around Doyoung.

“Nice to meet you.”

Younghyun blinks in wonder, “Holy shit! You’re the Jung heir!” He blurts, thankfully not correcting Doyoung about the ex-thing.

“Yeah, I am. Surprised that you know about me when I rarely get under the spotlight. Not much people know I’m married.” He said, playing into their story.

Younghyun shrugs casually, “Well, Jae mentioned you a lot of time. He’s been trying to get in touch with the Jungs but keeps on failing. The amount of time he vents to me is infuriating. I hate it when he talks about work.”

“Well, where’s Jae, anyways? I haven’t seen him.” Doyoung pipes in, leaning on Jaehyun’s side.

The scowl on Younghyun’s face appeared for seconds, before it was replaced with a sad smile. “He’s with his, uh, other friends.” He murmured.

“Well, maybe I should meet him?” Jaehyun asked. His grip tightening on Doyoung’s hip, the implication was clear, other friends might be drug lords.

“I don’t know… Even he never let me comes.” He sighed, “I’ll text his sister, wait a sec okay?” He said, before disappearing, into the crowd, not waiting for their answer.

Jaehyun leans onto Doyoung’s side, dragging him to follow Younghyun.

“Well that’s obvious enough.” He whispered into Doyoung’s ear, his breath fanning his neck hotly.

“Should we turn on the comms?” Doyoung asked.

“After Younghyun comes here, we should. Jae is already confirmed to be here, we just have to find where he is.” Jaehyun murmured.

He nods, following Jaehyun’s lead while keeping his eyes on the disappearing form of Younghyun. Jaehyun drags him onto the dance floor and Doyoung wants to protest, but Jaehyun offered him a small smile.

“Come on, we gotta mingle here.”

He rolled his eyes, “And here I am, thinking you’re just trying to get me to embarrass myself.”

“How embarrassing can you be?”

“You’ve seen three-drinks-Doyoung, don’t lie asshole!” Doyoung hissed, slapping Jaehyun’s shoulder.

The younger raised a challenging eyebrow, before placing both hands on Doyoung’s hips and in reflex Doyoung put his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. They began swaying side to side, following the low music, and Doyoung just trusts Jaehyun.

“Why don’t I get to lead?” He argues, because Jaehyun’s content smile is endearingly annoying.

“And cause us to fall over and attract as much attention as we can? Taeyong will kill me for sure.” Jaehyun snorts, before he frown, “Why is your waist so small?” Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung can feel Jaehyun’s grip around his waist, wandering up and down in a curious manner, but it’s too much. His hadn begins to go lower to his hips, and then migrates to his lower back, where it gets lower, lower, and—

“Stop fondling me you perve!” He hissed, obviously flustered.

“I’m your husband!” Jaehyun retorts with a smile.

Ah, shit, that’s sort of true.

“Let’s just turn on the comm.” Doyoung huffed. The younger nods, and Doyoung press the button Jaehyun’s earing, where the comm was hidden, and then his own earing.

“Mr. and Mr. Jung in the house.” Jaehyun drawls lazily.

“ _Roger that, newlyweds. Please reply back if you can hear me.”_ Kun’s static voice filter through their comms.

“Clear. Update on outside, please dear.” Jaehyun asked, smiling broadly as if he was talking to Doyoung.

“ _All the exits are guarded, but nothing we can’t handle. We can evacuate the citizens from the main entrance since it is the largest one, and when you call for us, there will be a three minutes delay to get to you_.” Kun reports.

“Well, dear, the outside is nice, but I wouldn’t know since there aren’t many windows here, just by the entrance. Do you think we can make out at the room near the dance floor?” Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun angles their dancing as they approached where Younghyun had disappeared into.

Sure enough, near the small stage, there was a door where it was guarded by three buff looking man, and Younghyun was standing there, leaning onto the wall and looking annoyed as he glares at the guard.

“It’s pretty far back, think you can wait for an additional 1 minute before you can climb me?” Jaehyun said as teasingly as possible.

“Well, I sure can if I get to see you kick those three pigs’ asses.” Doyoung said right back, just as sweet, causing the younger to smile in amusement.

“Okay got it, the room is in the back which means we’ll reach you after three minutes since we have to secure the citizens and fight off the three guys guarding it.” Kun said, “Disgusting talk, but thanks. Stay safe guys.”

Doyoung nods at Jaehyun, “As predicted.”

“Exactly.”

They circle the dance floor once again before they can see Younghyun waving at them, telling them to approach him. Immediately, they walked towards the edge of the dancefloor, near the entrance.

“Jae said your husband can enter, but you should wait here Doy.” He said, cringing at himself. “And to be quite honest, I don’t think you guys should go there…” He muttered.

“Well, more contacts means more business.” Jaehyun said diplomatically.

“Well, you seem to be doing your business just fine, and you’re newly married. Surely you got better things to do…” He said, glancing between them, “And Doyoung’s a, well, a cop.”

Doyoung immediately glance at Jaehyun, catching his eye. That’s an obvious sign enough.

“Babe, if it’s for business it’s fine.” Doyoung said, patting Jaehyun’s back. They cannot miss the opportunity, it’s basically an invite.

“Doyoung…”

“I trust my husband can handle the any situation, right Jae?” Doyoung said, turning to face Jaehyun who nods confidently.

 _It’s our shot_.

The truth is, Doyoung feels a bit unsettled, but he trusts Jaehyun, and he trusts his own skill as a detective.

“Yeah, that’s right babe. I can go—“

“Mr. Jung?” A clear voice of a girl cuts in their conversation. Doyoung stares at the small figure that appeared behind Younghyun, dressed in a classy sequin cocktail dress, was Jamie Park.

“Jamie.” Younghyun said, sounding defeated.

The girl flicks her eyes angrily at Younghyun, before landing on Doyoung, looking wholly suspicious. “Doyoung.”

“Jamie, nice to meet you.” He replied, “You’re looking for my husband?”

Jamie’s eye flicked to Jaehyun, before she frowned. “On a second thought, maybe not.” She decides.

Jaehyun quickly steps forward to offer his hand, showing his winning smile with his dimples full on view. “I’m Jaehyun Jung, I would love to meet Jaehyung, if it’s alright with you.”

Doyoung prayed to every god and deities he knows that Jamie will let Jaehyun in, because they will not miss this opportunity. They just need to catch Jae on act.

Jamie seemed reluctant before she clicked her tongue, “Your husband stays here.” She said, addressing Jaehyun.

With that, Jaehyun nods. He shoots Doyoung a stern look, “Stay with your friend here babe, I’ll be back soon.” Before following Jamie.

Doyoung can only nod, feeling half relieved and half terrified because Jaehyun manages to get in, but he is alone. All by himself.

_He has a gun Doyoung, and a reputation on leading drug busts, why the fuck are you so worried?_

“Dude, I don’t think it’s smart letting your husband in there.” Younghyun sighed, leaning onto the wall near the guarded door.

 _Maybe Younghyun does knows something_ , he thought. Doyoung followed him, leaning sideways onto the wall to watch his friend who is shamelessly chewing on his lips. Just because he knows does not necessarily means he’s involved.

“Why is that? I trust Jaehyun fully.” He said.

“I wasn’t talking about him being flirty with Jae or anything… I can see the way he looks at you—it’s like he worships you.” Younghyun snorts, shrugging awkwardly.

Doyoung blinks as he processed the information.

“He does?”

“I get it why you married him—I can see you love him so much too. He’s definitely better than Jinyoung.”

That cracked a small laugh from Doyoung, “That’s true. He’s obviously richer than Jinyoung.”

“Wow, Doyoung, I never thought you’d be materialistic.” The other man commented, before his expression sours. “But seriously, I don’t think it’s a good idea. For Jaehyun to be anywhere near Jae.”

Okay, digging time.

“Jae’s just a harmless radio host.” Doyoung counters.

There’s this pained expression in Younghyun’s face, “I don’t know… He’s been—distant and weird and, a lot of things… I shouldn’t be telling you this…” He mutters.

“You can always talk to me about your friend.” Doyoung said, trying to coax him.

Younghyun glance awkwardly around him, before turning to face Doyoung, subtly hiding him from the view of the three body guards, he rubs both his hands before speaking in a low voice.

“He and Jamie… He’s been dealing with many shady people.” Younghyun began, “I don’t know who but… He’s been distancing from me too, Doie, it’s strange. God, I don’t know who I should talk about this, but I’m grateful you came.” He said.

“It’s nice that you replied my reservation to the invite.” Doyoung smiled.

Younghyun’s face scrunched in confusion, “What reply?”

Oh no.

“The one you emailed me back?” He asked back.

“I know I always sent you invites, but I never knew you replied—I mean, I would’ve remembered if you sent me an email and if I had opened it.” He said.

Oh shit.

“Younghyun are you certain you didn’t reply my email?” Doyoung stresses, putting one hand on Younghyun’s shoulder, pressing harshly.

“No—I, someone else must’ve… My email is always open in Jae’s phone and Wonpil—“

“Fuck.” Doyoung mutters. “Younghyun, I trust you, and please whatever happens next just follow through, okay?”

“ _Doyoung come in, Doyoung. This is Kun, they took away Jaehyun’s ear piece, and I don’t know what’s happening there. We’re blind, are there anyways you can catch up to him?”_

“Fuck.” He mutters again.

“Doyoung? Are you here for work?” He asked worriedly. “Because if you are I won’t stop you.”

Doyoung eyes Younghyun sharply, assessing his body language to see whether the other was lying or not. He’s known Younghyun for a long time, but that does not mean he’s still the same, but judging from his pinched eyebrow and his shaking hands, it’s obvious that he’s truthful.

“Alright. Just stay out of my way.” Doyoung murmured, “Kun I’m going in, get ready.” He added.

“Are you talking to—“

“No, now can you help me and distract those three guys?” He asked. Truthfully, he hates involving civilians but this was urgent.

Jaehyun was inside and alone.

He is in danger without any way to communicate to the rest of the squad.

And Doyoung is not going to let the dumb asshole get hurt in anyway, not when he can do anything about it.

Younghyun nods, looking worried but determined. “You be careful—and go get your man.”

Hell yeah he’s going to get his stupid man, because in truth Doyoung is undoubtedly, madly, inexplicably, and absolutely in love with one Jung Jaehyun.

Doyoung wants to snort at his own thought, but nods anyway, watching as Younghyun disappear into the dance floor. Within seconds, he heard some loud shouts, causing the guards to leave their posts.

_I owe you one, Younghyun._

Doyoung quickly slips behind the door that was thankfully unlocked. Immediately he entered a dark hallway that was thankfully unguarded.

“Kun, is the signal fine?” He asked.

“ _It’s fine, we can here you clearly. I’ll keep talking to you so you’ll know the signal is fine.”_

“Right, roger that Sarge.” He murmured.

Doyoung keeps on walking, his hand landing on his side pants where Yuta had forcefully taped a retractable baton. How people didn’t notice but beyond Doyoung, but he’s thankful.

Now, time for him to get his man.

\--

Jaehyun didn’t think anything can go any more south-er—if that’s a word, but it’s probably not. He wouldn’t know because he’s not the nerd, Doyoung is.

“Why are you wearing a wire?” Jae asked, observing the earing he had forcefully took from Jaehyun’s ear.

Apparently, Jae isn’t as intimidating as he was described by other informants. Jae is exactly like his radio host personality who looked more like chicken little instead of some drug lord. But he is smart, and had an eye for hidden things like his comm earing.

“It’s for my body guard—I am, after all, the heir to Jung Company.” He said in hi smost obnoxious and snobbish tone.

It’s easier to buy someone’s trust when you’re a dumb and rich asshole.

“Really?” Jamie appeared.

Now, Jaehyung’s sister seemed to be the problem, since she is so perceptive and nothing slips by her. He remembers her reaction when she sees Doyoung earlier, which already caused red alarm blaring in his head.

“Of course.” He smiled charmingly, to which Jamie scoffed.

“Well alright. I must say, I have been trying to reach out to the Jungs—and knowing that you’re married to Doyoung helps.” Jae said, with his arms crossed, assessing him from head to toe.

“It doesn’t help at all.” Jamie muttered.

“Well, Jaehyun, how’s business?” Jae asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

Jaehyun pretends to be thinking, but his eyes surveys the room.

The doors are guarded, and there is a circular table with white powder in boxes that is most obviously drugs. There are some people that didn’t even bother to look up as Jaehyun had entered, too busy counting money and writing stuff.

“It’s nice.” He decides, “What’s this business? My husband wants to live in a house in the European suburbs.”

Jae snorts, “Really? Doyoung wants that?”

“There’s been a change of things. I can be very convincing.” He winks at Jae who nods in amusement while his sister scoffed again.

“Not convincing enough.” Jamie comments, “We should search him. Stand up, Mr. Jung.”

“Please don’t—my husband is very possessive.” He said, quickly thinking of the gun that was safely tucked on the back of his pants. “I have nothing to hide.”

“Really?” Jamie tilts her head, “Because if I’m not wrong, a certain Jaehyun Jung also works in Precinct 127 as a Detective. Yeah, that’s right, I googled you.”

Fuck—did they hacked into their files? Jaehyun was pretty sure Ten had erased his existence in the precinct for the sake of the undercover mission.

“Well, he’s a different person. I’m just an heir to a very successful company—call me Jeffrey.” Jaehyun countered confidently.

Jamie seemed unimpressed by his answer, but she didn’t say anything else which means the cover-up was good enough.

“Well—that’s good. You must be worth some money, right? What do you think, sis, can we press his dad to make a deal with us or we should force Mr. Jung to comply with our requests?” Jae asked teasingly, but there was this obvious threatening glint in the way he smiles.

Dread pools in his stomach at the mention of his father.

There’s no way in hell he’ll let this fucking chicken shit twerp mess with his family.

“I may like what you have to offer.”

“Not with your husband.” Jamie snaps.

“My husband have nothing to do with this.” He argued.

“Well, then, for good measures, let us search you.” Jae smiled, “Your husband have nothing to do with you—sure, fine, he’s a cop, you can do whatever you want as long as he doesn’t know. But do you really believe that? I can see the lining of your gun since you walked in, Mr. Jung.”

Ah shit.

“My husband exaggerates.” He adds.

“Now I’m starting to believe that Doyoung isn’t your husband after all. It’s weird that he mentioned he’s married to you when he accepted the invite, I remember him being a very private person.”

Anger bubbles quickly. It’s been a trap all along, and he has left Doyoung alone with Younghyun who might be involved with the whole thing despite the worried and clueless front he showed earlier.

Something must’ve shown in Jaehyun’s expression because Jae breaks out in a full smile, tilting his head as he laughs lightly.

“Right—you don’t know. How can you! It wasn’t Younghyun who replied to you, it was me. I feel pretty bad about using my friend, but—“

The door barges open.

Doyoung stumbles in looking as manic as possible and Jaehyun panics, quickly he stands from where he had been seated, only to face the barrel of a gun that Jamie holds while Jae watches in amusement.

“Husband!” He cried out, as shrill as possible. “I’m giving birth!”

 _What_.

“What?”

Doyoung’s eye scans the room as the guards grabbed onto his arms tightly, pulling him back from advancing towards Jaehyun.

“Mr. Jung, I am aware you are a male.” Jamie deadpans.

“Uh—right, I mean, the surrogate! Our surrogate is going to give birth to our first son!” He said, giving the signal.

Three minutes until Kun arrives.

“Well, I have to leave.” Jaehyun said, facing Jamie’s gun without any fear.

She tilts her head, “Don’t you think I won’t shoot you, Mr. Jung.”

“I think we should spare Mr. Jung his handsome face.” Jae cuts in, tapping his fingers on the table before he snaps his finger, addressing the people who was writing and counting money, “Move Punch somewhere else, apparently Mr. Jung is planning to have us busted.”

The workers quickly shuffles around them, collecting the drug and the money that was scattered all over the room.

“Jamie, aim the gun to Mr. Kim.” Jae said, “Well—former Mr. Kim.”

No.

“Get away from him.” Jaehyun growls, stepping forward. Jamie quickly aims her gun at Doyoung, while the guards throw him on the floor harshly, before they advanced towards Jaehyun to grab his arms and hold him back.

“I can’t believe you really deal with this shit Jae.” Doyoung snaps, looking up from where he’s crouched.

“It’s the money, Doyoung, do you think I can be rich just from hosting radio shows with my sister? Life is unfair, the entertainment industry has cheated us a lot of times, and they’re just as corrupt as the fucking government.” He shrugs easily.

“Drugs are nasty, but the money is nice enough.” Jamie adds, grinning at her brother.

Jaehyun watch as the people moved the money and the drug much too quickly, and Kun haven’t appeared yet. He needs to stall them from leaving.

“You should divorce your husband and join us, Jeffry, I can see that you can be reasonable.” Jae asked, “I can fine you someone better than Doyoung.”

Well.

That sounds so wrong in so many ways.

Jaehyun can’t really help the growl that tears up from his throat, causing the Park siblings to turn to him in surprise. Yeah, that’s what you get for insulting Jaehyun’s super awesome fake-husband.

“Someone better than Doyoung?” He repeats lowly, raising his eyes to glare at the fucking chicken reincarnation, “He’s the best damn thing that ever happened to me.”

His eyes flicks to Doyoung who was staring at him, eyes wide and disbelieving.

 _I mean it_ , he wants to say.

 _You are the fucking best thing that ever happened to me_.

Suddenly the direness in the satiation they are in right now dawns on Jaehyun. One of them might fucking die, or get hurt, and as much as he doesn’t want it to happen, it’s still possible. He glance at the unwavering grip Jamie has on the gun, before looking at Doyoung again.

He hopes the redness in Doyoung’s cheeks is not from anger, because he’s really about to do something dumb.

“I might infuriate him to so many level, annoy him, and get him angry. And… and I may not say this enough, if not ever, but… He’s always cared for me, he makes me better and he’s never afraid to call out my fucking bullshit. I don’t think there’s another appropriate moment to say this… But…”

To be quite honest, he wasn’t planning on confessing to Doyoung to stall, but he can’t stop the words pouring out of his mouth. He glance at Jamie and Jae, both who seemed to be invested in what he’s saying.

“I love you.”

Jaehyun blinks, because that was Doyoung. Not him.

“I love you, Jung.” Doyoung repeats, his voice shaky.

He wonders whether Doyoung was deliberately trying to stall the situation, or he was really confessing to Jaehyun.

“That’s my line.” He said instead with a small smile.

The room was silent for a beat as he holds Doyoung’s surprised gaze.

“ _Holy shit_ I can’t believe Doyoung actually moved on from Jinyoung!” Jae muttered.

What the fuck.

“I am way better than Jinyoung!” He growled angrily.

Jamie groaned, shifting the gun to aim at Jaehyun, “Shut up, _Jung_ —“

Before Jamie can say anything, Doyoung leaps up, pulling a fucking _retractable baton_ out of nowhere, slapping Jamie in the back of her neck, causing her to drop the gun, then the door bursts open.

“ _Hands in the air!”_

Sergeant Qian Kun entered, holding a shot gun, while the rest of the squad filtered in, surrounding all of them and aiming their gun at Jae and Jamie, and the rest of the associates. The guards that was holding Jaehyun quickly raised their arms, causing him on drop on the floor.

He struggles for a moment, still in a state of disbelief and relief, but then warm hands hold his hands. _Doyoung_ , his mind supplied lamely, _Doyoung the love of my fucking life, he’s alright, he’s fine, and he’s holding my hand_.

Jaehyun glance up only to stare at Doyoung’s soft almond eyes, gazing him with so much emotion that Jaehyun can’t really pin point what the other is feeling.

“Sorry about the delay, Detective Jung, Detective Kim.” Kun said, grinning widely. “But I might say, congratulation on the bust.”

“No, just congratulate Doyoung, he really moved on from Park Jinyoung.” Jae cuts in, his hands raised in the air.

“Well, of course.” Doyoung said softly, but Jaehyun hears it loud and clear. He stares at the older Detective who was looking at their hands instead, but there was no hiding the pinkness in his cheeks. _Jesus chirst_ , they hold hands so many times that they should be on a date already.

“Shut up, hyung, we’re going to _jail_. There’s really nothing to congratulate. Fuck you, Jung.” Jamie spats at him.

Jaehyun sighed, right, no time to be in love with Kim Doyoung, they’re still in the middle of arresting someone.

“You can handle this from here Sarge?” He addressed Kun who was smiling stupidly.

The Sarge nods, glancing meaningfully at Doyoung before smiling brightly.

“Sure, do, Detective. Alright, Park, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. ”

\--

“I wasn’t stalling.”

They were seated on the sidewalk, and since Doyoung has confessed to Jaehyun he had shameless sat as close as possible to the younger boy. Their sides where flushed against each other and Doyoung appreciates the heat.

“What?” he blinks as he turn to face Jaehyun who was seated on his left.

“Earlier. Well—I was stalling.”

“That’s fine.” He nods.

The adrenaline was wearing off and he fels so tired. It doesn’t matter if Jaehyun means his words or not, but Doyoung meant his. As embarrassing as it was, it’s nice to let it out of his chest.

Sure, maybe he won’t ever look at Jaehyun in the eye anymore, and will probably get his heart broken but fuck that. It’s a problem for future Doyoung.

Right now he wants to enjoy Jaehyun’s heat.

“But it’s not fine.” Jaehyun pouts.

“It’s fine, Jaehyun, I get it if you were stalling. I mean, you had too if you hadn’t—“

“I mean it.”

Jaehyun looked determined, his jaw is set and his eyes are serious. He adjusted how he seats, fully facing Doyoung. He might not have Jaehyun’s side pressed flushed against him anymore to keep him warm, but Jaehyun’s intense gaze was enough to make him feel like he’s about to combust.

“I mean every word. What I said. Earlier.” He fumbled, the tips of his ear reddens. “I like you. Romantically. I love you too. Maybe it’s too early to say that but I’ve known you for quite some time to confidently admit I am in love with you, Detective Kim.”

Oh.

 _Oh_ …

“You mean—all along, you were honest to god flirting with me?”

Jaehyun laughed lightly, “Yeah, guess it wasn’t working huh?”

“It was working, but you were such an asshole.” Doyoung complained, “We could’ve been dating since months earlier.”

“Is that a yes?” Jaehyun grinned widely, his dimples on view and it was so wholesome.

“Of course you stupid fuck. You think I would just say I love you randomly to save your life?”

“ _Ah_ , so you are in love with me.” Jaehun smirks.

“You are too, dumbass.”

Jaehyun was about to open his mouth to say something absolutely annoying, so Doyoung leaned forward. He grabs Jaehyun’s shoulder and kissed him. It was not perfect, since Doyoung had basically dragged Jaehyun towards him and their lips are chapped as hell.

But it's _Jaehyun_ , so it's perfect.

After a beat, he pulls back, leaving a flustered Jaehyun who was blinking wildly.

“See, if that was all it took to shut your mouth I’d be having all of the last lines.” Doyoung pouted.

Apparently, Jaehyun didn’t seem happy with his teasing, because his eyes narrowed dangerously, flicking on Doyoung’s lip before it was back up on his eyes.

“Do you know… How hard it was to stop myself from kissing you all night?” He asked, voice low and dangerous.

 _Why is so hot?_ Doyoung’s mind cried.

“Must be very hard.” He muttered.

“Must be very hard, title of your sex-tape!”

Before Doyoung can say anything a body lunged at them, causing both him and Jaehyun to sprawl all over the sidewalk.

“Congratulations!” Mark cried happily, and really, if it was anyone other than Mark, Doyoung might throttle them.

“Thank you Mark, but you are honest to god ruining the moment!” Jaehyun growled, sititng up and pushing Mark of him in annoyance.

“ _Aye, Jaehyun about to get laid_!” Johnny yelled, appearing from behind Mark.

“ _Damn, get some_!”

" _Doyoung the devoured, lezgetit Jung!_ "

“ _I knew that shirt will do you good Doie_!”

Belatedly, Doyoung realized that they had been sitting on a sidewalk near the Club where the rest of the squad were still wondering around to clear up the bust, so really it shouldn’t be a surprise that one of their squads decide to tackle them. It’s surprising enough Mark didn’t went over faster. He wonders where Taeyong is at times like this.

“I knew Jaehyun put the D in Doyoung.” Donghyuck hollered.

_What the fuck—_

Jaehyun laughed, standing up and dusting his pants. “Might be happening soon, thank you for the encouragement, Hyuck!”

He offered a hand to Doyoung who gladly takes it. “Not with that attitude, you aren’t.” Doyoung hissed back.

Jaehyun pulls him up harshly, causing Doyoung to topple over him, and before he can scold the younger Jaehyun was already kissing him.

By reflex Doyoung’s hand was on his shoulder while Jaehyun put his hands on his waist. He noticed that Jaehyun’s lips was warm against him and that his tongue was trying to push in.

Doyoung pulled back, flustered, annoyed and happy all at once.

“We have an audience.” He mutters in embarrassment.

Jaehyun grinned shameless, ignoring the hollers and the whistling by their stupid coworkers.

“Good, I like to put on a good show.”

Doyoung huffs, tucking his hair on both sides with his hands behind his ears, but smiles anyways at Jaehyun who was still grinning like a madman.

“I hate losing.”

“And I love to come on top—“

“ _I love to come on top_ , title of your sextape!”

“God damn it Mark!”

\--

After making out for 5 minutes or so with his boyfriend and cleaning up the bust, Jaehyun and the squad migrates to the bar near their precinct.

He stares fondly at Doyoung who’s dancing awkwardly while Taeil was recording the whole thing from where he’s sat. He can see Donghyuck and Ten joining in the fun while Mark and Taeyong laughed in the sideway.

“He’s the worst dancer ever.” Jaehyun said.

“Tell me about it.” Yuta huffed, drinking his beer silently on Jaehyun’s left. "That's three-drinks-Doyoung for you."

“He’s yours to keep, so congratulations, Jung.” Johnny snorts from across Yuta.

“Best thing to keep.” Jaehyun nods.

“I don’t understand why you hesitate all the time—it’s obvious he has a crush on you.” Yuta complained, slamming his beer bottle on the table.

“Well—I must admit I’m sort of a dick.”

“Still are.”

“Can’t argue with you on that, Johnny.”

“But still—come on, Johnny, he’s doing the double tuck thing.”

Jaehyun turned to face Yuta curiously. “ _Double tuck_?”

Johnny laughed at Yuta’s comment, “Oh shit, man, now that you say it—I should’ve known either!”

“It’s when Doyoung does this.”

Yuta swipes his nonexistent side fringes on both sides with both hands, with a fake smile and a fake giggle.

“The double tuck.” Johnny nods.

“He only does that when he likes someone. It’s disgusting just how much he does that in your presence.” Yuta shudders in disgust.

“That’s adorable.” Jaehyun blinks.

“See, you’re so soft now. I’m less of a badass now I’m dating Taeyong, but you? Honestly Doyoung made you dumb.” Yuta snorts.

“I know. It’s so hot.”

“Oh my fucking god—“ Johnny laughed at him, followed by Yuta.

He wonders how his friend will react if they saw the message that Jaehyun had snatched from Doyoung’s flower gifts from the mysterious old man who is not so mysterious.

_Dear Mr. Kim, it has come to my attention that your existence in my son’s life has been a very big blessing for him, and thus our family. I am glad to accept you to the family. Will you please marry my son who is too much of a coward and a dumbass to ask this himself?_

_Sincerely, Jung Yunho_

He wonders how it will all turn up if anyone had read the message.

Donghyuck and Johnny will never let him live it down. Not that he’s wrong, but well, it’s too soon to get married and anything. Doyoung wasn’t his boyfriend then.

He turns at to face the dance floor again. Doyoung was moving haphazardly, obviously trying to dance, hitting Taeyong in the head and elbowing Ten in the stomach, before he turns and his eyes catches Jaehyun’s.

An array of feelings bursts in his chest, muting the sound of Johnny’s and Yuta’s soft chatter. The world blurs and time seemed to have stop. Jaehyun focuses in on one person only, eyeing the almond eyes meaningfully, hoping that his gaze can convey the feeling in his chest that's threatening to burst.

_I love you._

Doyoung smiled softly, he sways sideways drunkenly, but his gaze were clear as ever.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 4 and 5 was supposed to be one chapter but it got too long that i felt like seperating it, idk why tho????
> 
> but anyways, thank you for reading! i hope u enjoy it much, cause it was fun writing it! alhtough i know there are some mistakes if not many hahaha i'll fix it later, and i know that seemed rushed mostly because idk how to write some scenes/?? i got so confused haha hope it's goood nuufff!
> 
> thank you sosososo much for reading!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so so so sorry for any mistakes and if some were to OC, it was such a rush writing this but it was fun lmaooo. i dont know how to right romance since i have none in my life:( so this is what u gett and im sorry for grammatical errors since my main language isnt english but i hope it's pretty accurate
> 
> hope you all enjoyeeed it!!!
> 
> Thankyou for reading :D bless you all!
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
